VODKA
by sweetcandyfun
Summary: She never thought that her world can't be anymore perfect. But when the world tilts, she finds a friend in a bottle of VODKA. He is willing to help her.. But will she let him help her? JohnOCRandyOcShaneOc RATED:M for mature content and swearing! R and R
1. Do you really love me?

VODKA the most drank alcohol in most countries. It has been said to remove the pain and replace it with happiness. What will happen if a beautiful young woman that fell in love, felt the world shatter right in front of her face? She seeks for VODKA and some friend decides to help her but instead their worlds began revolving with the sweet taste of vodka.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anybody affiliated with the WWE… I only own OC's… 

**A/N: I wish you would like this one… the theme of this story has been on my mind for the past month and so here it is! Enjoy ya'll! And please please review!!!**

"Hunnie are you home?" –A happily engaged woman hollered into the living room as she entered her apartment looking for none other than her fiancé. She searched the well-lit hallways with her sparkling Hazel orbs. She lightly placed her file case with her laptop inside it on the counter top and pulled the ponytail out of her long light brown hair fall 2 inches below her shoulder. She slightly knocked on the master's bedroom door. "Hunnie?" She called out again and searched for him in the room. There she found the bed with a big lump of covers. She approached the bed side so she could wake him up but when she was only one foot away from the bed she heard him muttered some words.

"That's my name girl… that's my name." –He said with a low husky voice. It was actually okay, because she thought that he was saying it to her, which she found adorable. Until she heard something else, a high pitched giggle of a woman in deep trouble as soon as she finds out who she is and what's she doing in the same bed with her fiancé under the covers of her own apartment. Her eyes widened, but not in anger but in dismay. Instead of screaming her head of she screamed the name of her fiancé instead.

"ORLANDO LE BLANC!!!" –she screamed waiting for a surprised guilty look from him. But he showed her something else. The startled people in the bed almost threw the mattress off. The covers flew to the floor exposing themselves to a very angry but scornful fiancé.

"Chizealle? Why are you home so early? I thought you were going home by 7 today? It's just 5." –Orlando questioned with embarrassment of being caught.

"I don't need to answer that question! Thinking that you were smart Orlando! I'm your fiancé. You know what? Forget it! Cancel the stupid engagement. You can have your damn ring! I don't know what did you want from a slut? You told me you would wait for the right time with me! Ugh… this is useless… why did you even think of proposing to me?!" –Chizealle battled her breathe to let everything out but careful to not cause commotion to the neighbors as tears started brimming in her eyes.

"Do you really want the truth? " –Orlando asked and received a 'duh' look from Chizealle. "Okay so here the truth Zealle. The first time I met you was in the bank where you actually deposited a lot of money. So I took you out. Then I learned you are really earning a lot of money! So here's the thing. I wanted to marry you so I would be sure I would live in this world. I'm unemployed for god's sake! I need to depend on somebody and sadly its you and I know you love me too much to realize It." –Orlando blurted out satisfied

"I get I now, so you proposed because of my freaking money. Such a fool I am and thought you loved me. Oh well screw you! You're right anyway, I love you and I don't know how the hell I'm going to sink everything in. So have my apartment for all I care, I hate you! I can't believe you wasted 2 years of my freaking life!" –Chizealle exclaimed unable to contain her self. She paced around the room and took her belongings, shoving them into her large lavender samsonite suitcase and filled it with her clothes, toiletries and other stuff. After packing she paced once again and looked for something under the bed and under the couches. Her actions made Orlando and the girl confused. Even though the girl watched everything in front of her, she decided to keep silent so that the fuming Zealle wouldn't bitch slaps her.

"What are you looking for?" –Orlando asked.

"Suzie? Where's Suzie?!" –Chizealle answered her patience fading. She searched under the bedroom sofa and found Suzie there absolutely terrified. "Aww… Suzie darling come with me…"

Suzie is a cute pug. She was always dressed with chiffons and pretty dresses just because her owner was a fashion designer in Paris. Also, she was potty trained and besides this she is incredibly intelligent. Zealle snapped her fingers and Suzie followed her. She grabbed the suitcase and file case. She went to the door grabbed her coat, handbag and keys to her silver Mercedes and looked back once again to the stunned Orlando and the bimbo who was inside the covers once again. ''I wish you're happy now Orlando. Have fun in paying the bills. Hope you choke darling." –Chizealle stated as she kicked the keys of the apartment, went out and slammed the door. She pulled her n90 cellphone, flipped it open and dialed her bestfriend's number. She was also in the fashion business, pretty much Chizealle's most loving boss. In 3 rings a guy answered the phone then she sarted walking in the hallway towards he elevator.

PHONE 

"Hello? May I speak to Zzie?" –Chizealle stated

"Who??" –The male voice said

"Lizzie" –Zealle replied

"Oh wait. Hold on." –He said and she heard shuffling from the phone receiver.

"Hellloooo darling!!! What got you calling??" –Lizzie said with the French accent in her usual cheery state

"I need to talk to you… pronto." –Chizealle said in between her sobs and sniffs.

"Oh… tsk tsk Hun. What happened? Its about bad boy Lando right? Come over my house so we could talk missy." –Lizzie ordered

"Thank you Izzie. I'll be over at 30" –Chizealle stated and closed her phone. She finally reached the elevator, went down and placed her things inside the Benz. She placed Suzie on the passenger seat and strapped her securely. She went to her seat and drove away. On the way to Lizzie's house she passed by a liquor store. She stopped the car and looked at the glass windows. Big bottles of vodka stood in different colors and flavors. She glanced at Suzie. "I think I have the right solution to my sickening self. The only cure to depression as they say."

**A/N: so how is that for a start of vodka??? Ha! I gotcha! Yeah this is a John Cena fic but he's coming in the second chapter… review please tell me what you think. BTW, setting is in France… I'm currently experimenting with different cultures and countries! Hahaha… Hey hey! Just tell me whatever… I'll accept anything! Even though I have this please keep reading FATE GOES A LONG WAY yeah! Hahha… see ya whenever… I'll be waiting for reviews or else… I'm not going to continue this anymore…**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun **


	2. Not anymore bitch

DISCLAIMER: don't own 'em but I want 'em! Shucks… ahhah 

**A/N: Oohhh… now is the part where he shows up! BTW, My cousin, Meryl, helped me in doing this fic!!! Thanks sis! Hahha… hope ya'll enjoy this one! Read and review peepz!! I almost forgot, her name (Chizealle) is read as follows... (Shi' Zel) I hope ya'll understand that thing okay? Hahah… Oh yeah… sorry for the late update coz my internet didn't work for like 4 days!!! And I was waiting for 5 reviews hahaha**

"Thank you Izzie. I'll be over at 30" –Chizealle stated and closed her phone. She finally reached the elevator, went down and placed her things inside the Benz. She placed Suzie on the passenger seat and strapped her securely. She went to her seat and drove away. On the way to Lizanne's house she passed by a liquor store. She stopped the car and looked at the glass windows. Big bottles of vodka stood in different colors and flavors. She glanced at Suzie. "I think I have the right solution to my sickening self. The only cure to depression as they say."

Chizealle went down and went inside the liquor store and looked at the bottles of vodka. She picked one, which was labeled as peach drizzle. Of all the fruit flavored vodka's available, she found this one appealing so she took it and bought it. She went back inside the Benz, placed the newly bought vodka on the carpet flooring of the passenger seat.

Of course, as a dog, Suzie should not react to this kind of behavior of her owner. But as I said, Suzie was different she was extremely smart; moreover she almost (keyword there "almost") reached the IQ of a person. Upon seeing the bottle, she gritted her teeth showing that she was upset/ disappointed of Chizealle's decision to get drunk just to forget her problem.

"Oh Suzie, forgive moi." –Chizealle said as she sped off to Lizzie's house with non-stop tears falling down her pale cheek.

** Lizzie's house **

When Chizealle arrived at her bestfriend's house, she got the bottle and Suzie as she knocked on the door. Then a tall guy with a very big masculine physique answered the door.

"You must be Lizzie's boyfriend?" –Chizealle stated as she entered the premises.

"Yeah…I'm Randy and you must be the girl who called a while ago." –Randy said and then his cellphone rang. He closed the door, pointed her to the kitchen and went to the living room to answer his phone. Chizealle went there absent-mindedly and placed the bottle at the kitchen counter slash bar table. And waited for Lizzie. Soon enough she came down the stairs and hugged Chizealle. Then she started weeping again.

"Oh do calm down Zealle… Tell me what happened." –Lizzie stated and hugged her bestfriend tighter. Chizealle breathed deeply as she told Lizzie what happened. Meanwhile, Randy was still talking to the phone while walking in the hallway.

PHONE 

"Yo! What's up man?" –Randy greeted over the phone.

"Want to go clubbin tonight?" –The other man stated

"No can do John… Izzie and I are going to be here till maybe morning?" –Randy turned the offer down.

"Oh yeah baby! You're gonna get laid tonight!" –John said chuckling over the line

"No, but maybe. Depends. Her bestfriend is here, I think by the look on her face she is pissed and/or depressed. Maybe it has something to do with her fiancé. Lizzie told me that guy was always an ass to Zealle. " –Randy stated with pity.

"Ouch… Man, that's gotta hurt. Hmm… I got an idea. I'll come over there and you three wait for me okay?" –John stated

"And why? Who invited you?" –Randy questioned with the hint of knowing in his voice.

"Because I know how to make girls… I mean women, specifically happy. If you know what I mean. Besides what if she's hot? I can't miss that chance." –John stated and waited for Randy to question him again.

"Man it's early and you're like drunk or something. I got to go okay." –Randy stated, closed his phone and placed it inside his pocket. He went inside the kitchen, He saw his girlfriend shaking her head as a sign of disapproval to the girl in front of her gulping 4 shots of vodka almost at the same time. He approached them with caution and placed his hands at Lizzie's shoulders.

"Izzie, what's happening to your old giddy friend?" –Randy asked his girlfriend worrying what happened to the girl he met before.

"She's depressed. She found out that Orlando was cheating on her with some bimbo at the same time using her for her money and job." –Lizzie answered.

"Don't worry Zealle, you'll find someone else." –Randy said turning his attention to Chizealle.

"Yeah Zealle. He isn't worth nothing anyway. I told you before that he was an ass. Yeah he proposed to you but used your money to buy you a ring. I don't understand why these people are given a chance to live." –Lizzie said with complete frustration

"It only takes one word and I'll get rid of him." –Randy offered

"I know I know. Ah! Bless you both! But don't you dare hurt him. Lizzie is so blessed to have you Randy. A very genuine person indeed, but I don't have to wish upon a star anymore. I'll just remain like this forever. I've found a different world and realize that it is never fair so why bother? I'll just stick to this baby and be happy hallucinating of the pretty butterflies and some colorful stuff." –Chizealle stated and chuckled clutching the bottle of vodka and pouring herself another drink.

"Well uh—Thanks but you really shouldn't opt to do that. The world is still round you know, anything can happen." –Randy suggested

"Randy's right Zealle. Be optimistic for a change. You will never know when that special someone would enter your life. Just accept the things in life so you won't miss out the good ones." –Lizzie said

"How could I? I can't fool myself! I know I ain't lucky with love so why bother? I'd rather not love anymore so I won't be hurt. I don't want to. I DON'T WANT TO FEEL HURT! I'd gladly opt to do that rather loving someone who just love me for freaking money!" –Chizealle stated and finished up to the last drop of vodka. Then she sobbed once more cursing herself as they heard a knock on the door. Randy volunteered himself to answer the door. All the while he thought it was John but instead someone else was standing at the door.

"Who're you?!" –Randy questioned

"Oh excuse me, but may I please talk to Chizealle Hilton. I'm his fiancé and we really need to talk pronto." –Orlando stated

"Oh yeah? Well not anymore asshole." –Randy said as he punched Orlando's big pointy nose.

**A/N: hey hey! This one's done!!! Review please! I want to know how you want this to turn out…. And what you think of it so far! Hahah… so at least John showed up in this chapter already… Even though it's only on the phone. Hahaha… I promise the next chapter would be a little bit longer** **and Chizealle and John would meet. Hahaha…READ my other stories and review them too! FATE GOES A LONG WAY, john cena fic. And Cold Turkey, a Christmas story (one shot). BTW, thanks so much to my editors and my cousin Meryl. And now the most awaited part… the review reply!!!**

**ANGELCHICK1589 – thanks for the review and here's your update!! Hope you like it and please review again! Ahahha**

**CORBAR- so… very surprised huh? Well I'll still be continuing the other fic… don't worry Candy is still present, up and about! Hahah… so hope you'll love this one as much (or maybe more) as you love Fate goes a Long way…. Thanks for the review and review again! Yeay!!**

**JONI- didn't know you still remember to read my 'la lng' stories! Hahaha… nope it would not bring down my recitation grade because I'm still listening! Bwahzahaha… thanks for reading!**

**VERACRUZORTONGAL- aww… me happy me get clap!!! Yay! Hahah… here's the update! Hope you like it!**

**APPLE- my bestie… hows hongkong??? Going back to Singapore already??? Well here's the update and hope you like it… gosh I'm rushing things!!! See ya soon! Love ya!**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	3. I don't care who he is

**DISCLAIMER: ah! You are all so kind…but no, I don't own them. That's the sad sad truth.**

**A/N: you are the best people in the whole world! Hahah… here's chapter 3 hope you like it… please review so I'll know what you think… anyway, ENJOY!!! And PS. Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Oh and BTW, my other fic FATE GOES A LONG WAY is on hold because the other computer's monitor with the chapter 15 is in the comp shop. It is taking them (comp guys) a long time to fix it… So I hope you'll still wait for the update! Thanks a lot! On with chapter 3…**

"How could I? I can't fool myself! I know I ain't lucky with love so why bother? I'd rather not love anymore so I won't be hurt. I don't want to. I DON'T WANT TO FEEL HURT! I'd gladly opt to do that rather loving someone who just love me for freaking money!" –Chizealle stated and finished up to the last drop of vodka. Then she sobbed once more cursing herself as they heard a knock on the door. Randy volunteered himself to answer the door. All the while he thought it was John but instead someone else was standing at the door.

"Who're you?!" –Randy questioned

"Oh excuse me but may I please talk to Chizealle Hilton. I'm his fiancé." –Orlando stated

"Oh yeah? Well not anymore asshole." –Randy said as he punched Orlando's big pointy nose

Orlando was frightened but didn't move one bit. He held his nose for it was already bleeding. Randy flexed his arm and spoke again. "Leave her alone and go home before I do something more than that." -He said as he slammed the door. He went back to the kitchen with a satisfied grin on his face. His girlfriend noticed this and decided to lock eyes with him.

"What?!" –Randy shot defensively.

"Who was that?" –Lizzie said in her usual French tone.

"Orlando." –Randy said plainly then Lizzie's eyes became wide as she stood up from her seat.

"Where is he? I want to kick his freaky butt!" –She said with a lot of determination.

"My lovely lady, oh do take your seat. I have kicked his freaky freaky butt and he won't bother you no more." –Randy stated proudly in a French accent imitating his girlfriend's tone as he bowed dramatically.

"OOOHHH!!! Handsome dear! Merci! Ah! Merci…" –Lizzie beamed and threw her arms around Randy

"What did you do?" –Chizealle asked with her eyes full of sadness and worry.

"Punched his nose. It bled but he deserves a lot more than that. But the coward ran away just as I told him." –Randy stated looking towards the young devastated woman.

"You shouldn't have done that." –Chizealle stated calmly, waiting for the couple to reprimand her.

"WHAT?!" –Randy and Lizzie screamed at the top of their lungs in disbelief. "What do you mean I shouldn't have done that? You're turning psycho girl."

"I know he deserved it as you said. But I still love him. I'm STILL IN LOVE WITH THE CHEATING DIRTBAG! And I left him because I knew he would be happy, sexually and physically, when I leave him with that de-virgin-ized woman." –Chizealle stated bluntly with another set of fresh tears falling down her cheek.

"Oh darling. You need to move on. There will be someone else for you. You'll see. And she maybe de-virgin-ized, but you ain't a virgin too. Difference is, you didn't want to make love to him coz he always smelled like alcohol. Remember sluts don't mind that just because they smell the same." –Lizzie reassured her and rubbed her back.

"I doubt it. I doubt there will be someone else. He's so low of cheating on me just coz I don't want to have sex with him. " –Chizealle stated and laughed sarcastically

"You've got to stop sulking. I'm sure Randy will find you someone genuine." –Lizzie stated as she glanced at Randy's reaction.

"Why me?" –Randy stated and received a glare from Lizzie. So he immediately took back his words. "Well you have to meet somebody for a start. Speaking of meeting somebody new, John will be coming here to cheer you up."

"I don't care who the fuck that John is… Well I'm pretty sure that he's just same as Lando, use me for money and pleasure, if he can have it. Too bad for Orlando though, he didn't get the pleasure he wanted because I was too busy working my heels out to feed his belly." –Chizealle said as she laughed endlessly of her joke.

"Come on Zealle, not all guys are like Orlando Le Blanc. " –Lizzie insisted.

"I know. And Randy ain't one of them. So Randy, if you have a twin brother, inform me." –Chizealle stated and walked to the staircase. "Uh—Lizzie I feel tipsy… and uh—Dizzy. Woah… I sound utterly weird!"

"How can you not be? You drank the whole bottle of peach drizzle flavored Vodka!" –Lizzie sarcastically said while waving the empty bottle of vodka in front of her.

"I need to call a hotel…" –Chizealle stated as she searched the phone at the back of the staircase and on top of the antique coffee table. "May I?"

"Wait. I think it'll be better if you stay at my hotel room. You don't need to pay, because it's paid by the company I work for and Also, it would be easier for me and Lizzie to monitor you in case you get all depressed and stuff." –Randy offered

"Oh cool free hotel stay! Okay thanks for your time little beanie babies! I'll be going now." –Chizealle stated and laughed again for God-Knows-What moving towards the front door.

"You don't even know my room number. What hotel I am in and the key card is still with me Zealle." –Randy said and raised his brow. "Obviously the alcohol got to you."

"By the way Zealle you can't drive like that." –Lizzie said

"Then I'll walk." –Chizealle said falling on the couch carelessly and trying to get up again so she can go out of the house.

"No little missy. You can't walk on the streets like that!" –Lizzie stated half screaming. _"The only best pairs of clothes she's done equally flirty and dominant. Then she wants to walk on the streets like that! What does she plan to do? Let freaky men rob the dignity from her? Okay I'm talking to myself again. ARGH! Zealle why do you have to be like this?! "_

"Not to mention what you're wearing." –Randy stated. _"Exposing too much skin can be good for the ones that may have the opportunity to look at them without having dirty thoughts. But walking on the empty streets at this hour? I think not."_

"What I'm wearing?! I AM OFFENDED! I am a freakin' fashion designer and there is something wrong with the way I dress?! How ironic! That's bullshit Randy!"-Chizealle screamed with the energy left in her.

"Zealle. You are wearing one of your finest collections! A mini cargo beige skirt and a zip up pink sleeveless top with the words 'BITCH PLEASE.' In glitters at the back! Oh, the most rated top in my magazine." –Lizzie stated with frustration _'She can't understand what we're telling her!"_

"There are people who are not fashion updated. Besides, who would run up to me and grab my clothes off just because they want it so badly and that they're fab." –Chizealle stated sarcastically. _"PFFT."_

"Oh they'll grab your clothes alright. But its not the clothes they want, it's what in between your legs they want." –Randy spoke the truth "_Explaining for several minutes… can this get any longer?"_

"Whatever ma and pa." –Chizealle said and soon drifted off to sleep because her energy was drained from exasperating and arguing earlier.

"I'm guessing she doesn't really drink that much?" –Randy more-of-like stated rather than questioned nor guessed. _"Guess she really loved that guy."_

"Oh Randy, Zealle is a heavy drinker, yes. Zealle drinks when she has problems, yes. But she freakily drank the whole bottle like in only 5-10 freaky minutes!" –Lizzie exclaimed

"Calm down Izzie. You should stop worrying. It'll just be a matter of time and she'll be back to normal." –Randy assured her while he rubbed her shoulders gently hoping it would turn her on.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Randy excused himself politely to answer it. He went there and shrugged.

"I swear if it's you again I'll—"

"Woah! It's me here! Your buddy John Cena! Where's the sad lady?" –John stated as he searched the part of the house only visible with a half opened door.

"Will you let me in or what?" Randy opened the door so John could let himself in. They went to the living room where the girls were while Randy closed the door behind them gently.

"Ah! Hola! Mama Lizzie!" –John greeted with a friendly hug. _"Lizzie beautiful as ever."_

"Bon Jour John. Welcome to France." –Lizzie stated with a smile. _"Ah… I hope this guy comes to the rescue."_

"So. Where is the—" John turned around finding Chizealle laying asleep hastily on the couch. "Woah… Wasted! Damn, she must have been pretty depressed." –John said with a hint of pity in his voice. _"She is so damn hot! I'm glad I chose to come here. Lucky day."_

"Easy John. I know that look in your eyes. Her name's Chizealle, she's Lizzie's bestfriend. By the way, good luck dealing with a broken hearted woman. Here's the key, give it to her when she wakes up. She'll be sleeping on my bed in our room. Take care of her for us." –Randy stated giving the key.

"Yes sir!" –John said giving a salute

"What?! John is gonna be staying in a same room with Zealle?" –Lizzie exclaimed wide eyed. _"Oh no… Not him! He got even more one night stands then Randy does before! A playboy! Zealle doesn't need him right now!'_

"What's the matter Liz? Don't you trust me no more?" –John stated with puppy dog eyes. Lizzie just shook her head and massaged her temples._ "No I don't John… I never trusted you with women. They freakin go home with weird facial expressions and tell me their freaky story of you having getting freak on with them1 Agh… headache…"_

"Izzie calm down. Zealle would be in good hands. Right John?" – Randy said as he was wrapping his arms protectively on her.

"That's right that's right." –John agreed.

"I think I'm going to faint." –Lizzie said still wide-eyed. _"Too much headache. Randy save moi will ya?"_

"Faint inside the room." –Randy whispered seductively in her ear while his hands moved down to her curvy hips and waist.

Lizzie just smiled at his actions _"Ah Randy… Thank you."_

"AHHH… you two better get upstairs before I vomit in front of you." –John said _"Too much PDA…"_

"Going… going…" –Lizzie said as she faced Randy. He carried her bridal style upstairs

"Don't do something I won't do John." –Randy reminded one last time before entering the room and locking it.

"What do you mean you won't do? You already going to do it dumb ass." –John muttered to himself while sitting beside Chizealle. He shook her shoulders gently to wake her up but to no avail she's still sleeping. She whispered her name in her ear again and again. It worked, I think, She flinched and moved a little. But the next thing was unexpected, Zealle cried. Then John shook her even more, that's the time she woke up.

"Lizanne?" –Chizealle stated weakly

"Nope. Lizzie's with Randy in heaven now." –John stated with a chuckle, obviously in the mood for jokes.

"What she's dead?! And him too?! Fuck!" –Chizealle gasped and sat up. She looked at the man beside her quizzically. "Who are you?"

"I'm John Cena. Randy's bestfriend. And what I mean is, Randy and Lizzie are upstairs in the room." –John cleared

"What do you want?" –Chizealle asked coldly while wiping the tears and mascara away. Surprisingly, even though Chizealle made it sound like he is not wanted he found the need of companionship inside of her.

"You're going to stay in Randy's hotel room right?" –John inquired

"Uh-Yeah." –Chizealle answered plainly. John handed her the key card.

"That's yours and I have mine. You're my new room mate slash new friend." –John stated to lighten up the mood

"Correction. I'm your room mate slash nothing else." –Chizealle replied coldly as she stood up and went for the door.

"Hold up. Where do you think your going?" –John said going over to her.

"To the hotel. I'm tired okay. I'm walking because I won't be able to drive home like this." –Chizealle said squinting a little.

"If that's the case. I'll walk with you." –John offered

"Why? I don't need a damn bodyguard… I'm a full-grown woman okay." –Chizealle said as she straightened her skirt and pushed her boobs up.

"A full grown woman? Not to mention a woman that was cheated by her fiancé and being stubborn right now that feels so independent that she can walk alone." –John said proclaiming his triumph.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble smart ass. But it's none of your fucking business." –Chizealle stated through her gritted teeth. She had fresh new tears falling down her cheek as she excited the door not caring if John follows her or not.

A/N: so how is it? I want to know peepz!!! So tell me kkei? Read my other stories okay? But most importantly review this one! I want to know how you want this turn out or something. I miss all the reviewers… Oh well hope ya'll come back. BTW, thanks to my editors and my cuz meryl for helping me.

**REVIEW REPLY:**

GURL42069- Randy is such a hero… yeah he is… such a sweetheart… ü 

**VERACRUZORTONGAL- wow… I get 4 smileys??? That's awesome!!! Wee… my God! I'm hyper again… wahahah… Shucks… I know your reaction in this chapter… I can see it on your face now… wahahah well Randy is still a sweetheart here… hope you liked it.**

**JONI- Aww… I'm touched… you really read my stories!! Hahah.. hope you liked this one! And I promise, I'll find a way to put your name in here somehow… hmm…**

**SKY-QUEEN3- interesting? Here's the update! Hope you lie it! And keep the reviews coming! Even though you can't say a lot! Hahah…**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	4. aack! What just happened?

DISCLAIMER: don't own anybody affiliated with the WWE… yeah life SUCKS HARD 

**A/N: hey this is chapter 4 hope ya'll like it! It's not as long as chapter 3 but it'll do right? Right? I felt the need to update before January 1… Where are the reviewers??? Where have you all gone? Miss ya'll… so please R&R… Here is it…**

"If that's the case. I'll walk with you." –John offered

"Why? I don't need a damn bodyguard… I'm a full-grown woman okay." –Chizealle said as she straightened her skirt and pushed her boobs up.

"A full grown woman? Not to mention a woman that was cheated by her fiancé and being stubborn right now that feels so independent that she can walk alone." –John said proclaiming his triumph.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble smart ass. But it's none of your fucking business." –Chizealle stated through her gritted teeth. She had fresh new tears falling down her cheek as she excited the door not caring if John follows her or not.

John felt sorry for what he did, So being the good person that he is, he followed her. He ran as fast as he could, then he snatched Chizealle's arm. "Come on Zealle. I'm sorry."

"Okay let me get this clear John Cena, right? Why are you apologizing? Isn't that what you really want to tell me? And why are you even following me around? It's not like I'm your responsibility. I don't need you! You're just my freaking roommate! So back off will ya?!" –Chizealle snapped. Then she wriggled out of John's grasp and moved away. But John ran after her again grabbing her from running in the middle of the street.

"What the fuck is your problem? Usually girls come after me but this time I'm the one chasing you and still here you go running away from Me." –John said regretting the second he repeated the sentence in his mind. _"Nice going. Now she's really gonna be pissed. What the fuck is wrong with me anyway? It's not like I'll be blamed if she gets lost or something. Oh wait, the blame will be on me. What am I doing talking to myself? Huh? Good God John! You made her cry again."_

"What is my problem? Well I'm sorry Mr. Girls-go-chase-me-not-me-go-chase-them; I'm not that type of girl who chases guys. Excuse me it's you who got a problem not me. Nuh-Uh." –Chizealle now crying of the throbbing headache she's experiencing. _"MAMA!!! Ooohhh shit.. My head hurts like hell… I think I'm going to faint. No not here. I got to be strong. I'm going to the club to drink some more vodka. I'll feel better." _

"I don't have a problem. You do. You're the one who's been cheated." –John stated _"Damn I did it again! Something is wrong with my mechanism or shit!? "_

"You know what? I'm done crying the whole afternoon. I'm done shouting and screaming my head off on an egotistic maniac guy I see in front of me now that won't leave me alone. So please, whatever I'm gonna do now, do later, do tomorrow or what I have done is none of your fucking fucked up business." –Chizealle stated pissed but rather in a calm manner. _"Ah! He's offended! Yay for Chizealle!"_ she ran away again leaving John speechless. John tried to catch up with her but he was just too heavy to run as fast as the light brown haired woman can. He started to slow down a bit and watched her from afar. After all, He knew where she was going, straight to the hotel room to sleep of course. Or so he thought? _"I'm going to the hotel bar to chill on a few bottles of beer. She might just run up to the bed and cause commotion if she sees me there."_

HOTEL BAR 

John went inside the hotel bar to get a few drinks to chill his head. He went to a small table for two on the side as he watched teenage girls dance around the dance floor. Then he glanced the whole bar with his baby blue eyes and found nothing interesting. He ordered a bottle of beer and there on the bar counter he saw a petite woman with sparkling hazel eyes gulping shots of vodka fast. Then it hit him; it was none other than Chizealle. He watched with intent as the woman walked gracefully to the dance floor. At first she was grinding into thin air, moving her hips to the music then a guy in his 30's grinded behind her holding her waist tightly that made her wince. She was about to exclaim but she fainted right then and there. Unfortunately, the alcohol she took was too much for her to handle. John hurried to pick her up before the unknown man gets to her first. John went through the small crowd and carried her bridal style. Surprisingly, the guy stopped John and questioned him.

"Do you know her?" –The guy questioned and raised a brow.

"Uh yeah. Kinda, Sorta." –John replied and turned his back on the man

"Looks like she was cheating behind my back after all." –The man stated

"Well maybe not, I just met—I mean I'm just her friend. No malice buddy." –John stated and noticed that he had a crooked nose. _"Well, I think this is the guy that made this girl act like shit."_

"Expect the bird to believe that. Aurévoi" –The man said and disappeared in the crowd.

"Huh?" –John didn't pay much attention to the weird some sort of catch phrase the man said. He carried Chizealle all the way to his hotel room. Before he could slide the key card inside the flat hole, Maria greeted him.

"Uh—Hi John. Who's that?" –Maria said as she checked on Chizealle's pulse. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

"Ain't my girlfriend." –John replied and slid the key and laid her gently on the bed. Maria followed him and closed the door gently.

"So who is she? Is she a new diva? I thought you're roommate was Randy?" –Maria said as she sat beside the light brown haired girl.

"First, Randy is with his girlfriend. She's French. Do you remember her? Randy brought her maybe last year to watch the PPV." –John stated as he removed his shoes and sat on his own bed.

"Oh Lizanne right?"- Maria remembered

"Yeah. So this is her bestfriend. Just dumped his cheating fiancé and got wasted with Vodka. Now she's my new roommate. Eh—I don't think she's going to be a diva just yet. I haven't even talked to her without having her scream at Me." –John said as he shook his head.

"Oh. She's pretty you know and got some great fashion sense too." –Maria said as she yawned. "Well I'll see you in the morning John. Maybe you'll be able to talk to her properly tomorrow then if she doesn't have any nasty hangovers."

"Yeah that's a big MAYBE." – John said as he followed Maria to the door. She went out and kissed him on the cheek goodnight. He closed the door gently and went back to check on Chizealle. Then she moved a little bit and started screaming. "UGH!!! BITCH! BITCH! ORLANDO YOU'RE ONE BIG BIYATCH!!" John moved closer to calm her down.

"Shh… Zealle it's Alright girl. That BIYATCH ain't here no more." –He whispered. _"Woah she smells like alcohol, maybe I should make her change. But she wouldn't wake up. If I remove her Vodka soaked top she'll bite my head off tomorrow!_ _Oh well here goes nothing." _ He went inside the bathroom and took out one large fresh white towel. Then he faced Chizealle unzipping her top gently not to wake her. Finally he got it off. _"Women with so much complicated outfits."_ In front of his eyes, exposed 2 perfectly full breasts covered in a pink lacey bra. Before he was tempted to do something else, he gently arched her body and covered it with the towel securely but not too tight. He folded Chizealle's top neatly and placed it on the side table. He tucked Chizealle to sleep, changed into his boxers and closed the lights before they both dozed off into dreamland.

NEXT MORNING 

John woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, on seeing the name on his screen He lazily got up and stepped out of the balcony to answer the call.

"Hmm..?" –He greeted lazily

"How's Chizealle?" –Randy asked

"Well, last night we fought, didn't expect that. She ran to the hotel bar drank a lot and fainted, didn't expect that." –John replied slumping on the chair.

"Before you continue, I'm reminding you that you're on loudspeaker and Lizzie's listening. So you better didn't try anything on her last night while she was out." –Randy stated hoping nothing happened

"Uh-Huh… So I carried her here. I only took her top off because I replaced it with a towel so she won't be sleeping smelling like alcohol. I found out that this guy, Orlando, should not show his face no more coz she keeps screaming Orland-you-biyatch last night. I think I saw him in the bar too." –John continued.

"So nothing happened? Are you sure?" –Randy queried

"Nope. Not yet. After everything her words threw at me I still find her amazingly hot. I didn't expect that." –John stated wondering what made him attracted to Chizealle.

"What do you mean not yet?" –Randy asked quite frightened

"I dunno. You analyze dumb ass. Well can you ask Lizzie where can I find her clothes Coz I'm sure she's gonna kill me when she wakes up without her blouse, top, shirt or whatever you call that." –John said glancing at the sleeping woman inside the hotel room.

"She says that you better go here now because Suzie is here. Zealle must be pretty pissed last night to forget about Suzie. I guess her stuff are still in her car, Because they're not here." –Randy stated

John was about to reply but Chizealle woke up and screamed. "GOD MAMA! I HAVE A DAMN HEADACHE. BULLSHIT!"

"Look man, I gotta go, I'll drop by there to get her things after I talk to her."

"Ok thanks anyway." –Randy said

"Yeah anytime." –John replied and pressed the red button to end the call. He went back inside with caution and looked at Chizealle who was already in Indian sitting position on the bed but with her eyes still closed she massaged her temples.

"Good Morning." –John started. Chizealle fluttered her eyes open and looked at John curiously.

"Who are you?" –Chizealle asked, _"He's only in his boxers! Aaack what have I done!" _

"John Cena. We're roommates." –John replied with relief and closed the sliding door

"Where did you come from?" -Zealle asked and stretched her legs to the side of the bed to look at John who sat at his bed and did the same.

"From the balcony. I was talking to Randy." –John replied _"Did she got amnesia or something?"_

"Orton?" –Zealle asked

"Yeah, Lizzie's boyfriend. Look I'm no complete stranger Zealle. Look at your top before we start arguing again. Then you'll let me explain." –John stated, _"I'm praying for no pillows, especially fists to be thrown at me."_

"Arguing?" –Zealle asked and looked at her top and gasped. "Oh my…"

"Before you scream and everything, let me explain it to you one by one. I –"

"Oh no need to, John isn't it? I get it… I'm only with a towel and you with boxers? I understand it perfectly well. I was so pissed at my ex so I had sex with you to release all my fume." –Chizealle stated with a smile. "Well, I'm pretty sure you used a condom right? So no problems there." _"Aww.. He has the cutest dimples ever!"_

John choked at his words. "Uh. You were pissed—uh- yeah that's true but we didn't—Eh-- do anything… Just yet." –John said as he smirked and chuckled.

"Ohh… Where's Suzie? Where's my bag? Do you have any paracetamols or ibruprophens? My head hurts oh so much." –Chizealle stated flashing her cute pleading smile.

"Uh. Yes but listen to me first so I can refresh your memory. " –John insisted as he summarized everything that happened yesterday and what was going to happen later today.

"Oh… So you're going to be so kind and get Suzie and my clothes for little ol' moi?" –Chizealle questioned while she batted her eyelashes.

"Yeah I believe so." –John answered and chuckled. "It's nice to talk to you this way rather than our conversation last night. Wait here I'll get your paracetamol." –John said and went to his bag where he kept his first aid kit. Chizealle stood up and turned the TV on. She flicked on the channels and found nothing good to watch. Then John sat beside her and gave her a paracetamol and a bottle of water. After drinking half of it she smiled at John.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" –Chizealle asked curiously

"It's not really hard being nice to you." –John said as he smirked again then somebody knocked at the door. He went to get it; Maria was there up and about and looked to the young woman on the bed.

"Hi! I'm Maria! I'm working with John in the WWE! I saw you yesterday looking pretty wasted. How are ya feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks to John." –Chizealle replied with a smile.

"Hey why don't I get a good morning?" –John said as he made a pout on his face.

"Good morning JC!" –Maria said as she ran to hug him.

"That's more I like It." –John said

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Lucky you, she doesn't get jealous seeing a woman only in a towel in the same room with you. Not to mention you're only in your boxers." –Chizealle stated as she smiled sweetly. _"What a sweet couple. Shame on me being attracted to him."_

"I'm flattered hun. But I'm nowhere close on being his girlfriend. He's single available and easy pimpin around the world as he says." –Maria stated as she sat beside Chizealle. "Want to go eat lunch together later? And afterwards go shopping?"

"Sure I'll just check my schedule when I get my palmone. " –Chizealle said

"Wow. You must be that busy. What career are you in anyway?" –Maria asked

"Fashion designing." –Chizealle stated as he watched John get the bottle he gave her a while ago and drank from it. _"What is he doing?"_

"Wow. You should think of applying as a fashion designer in the WWE! We really need talented people like you." –Maria stated and faced John with a huge grin and a raised brow. _" Then you'll get to work with John, then I've got a plan." _

Upon hearing this, Chizealle's hazel eyes twinkled of the thought of working with a lot of Divas waiting for her to design all those clothes that will be exposed to and followed by the public. On the other hand John choked and spluttered water on the floor, which, of course caused the girls to laugh. What they didn't know, John had another thought on his mind that caused his careless actions or maybe... did he know what Maria secretly planned on her mind?

**A/N: so here's the end of the very long chapter 4… I told you it is not as long but I didn't tell you it was shorter… hahah read between the lines dude! Tell me what you think… I'm having extreme trouble with these borders… it started off as only one then 2 now they're 3!!! PFFT… just Review please!!! BTW, Special thanks to my editors and my cuz Meryl! Love ya peepz! So here's the most awaited part… drum roll!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**GURL42069- that's true. Nothing like the fury of a woman scorned. She's wasted! Hahaha… thanks for the review!**

**SKY-QUEEN3- Awww… that's so sweet. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the awesome review! **

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	5. Why are you freakin mad?

DISCLAIMER: don't own anybody affiliated with the WWE… I wish I did… But I don't so what's the point of saying you do even if you don't? get it? Saying you did or you do but you really don't? Who you fooling? Yourself, duh!

**A/N: WOW guess I'm in the mood for getting ya'll confused with me hahah… NEW TWIST ALERT, hope you like this chapter coz here is where all the cutest flashbacks… okay maybe not all cute, but I fast forwarded time with 3 months! yeay! So now Chizealle's working with John!!! Hahah… R&R PEOPLE!**

"Wow. You must be that busy. What career are you in anyway?" –Maria asked

"Fashion designing." –Chizealle stated as he watched John get the bottle he gave her a while ago and drank from it. _"What is he doing?"_

"Wow. You should think of applying as a fashion designer in the WWE! We really need talented people like you." –Maria stated and faced John with a huge grin and a raised brow. _" Then you'll get to work with John, then I've got a plan." _

Upon hearing this, Chizealle's hazel eyes twinkled of the thought of working with a lot of Divas waiting for her to design all those clothes that will be exposed to and followed by the public. On the other hand John choked and spluttered water on the floor, which, of course caused the girls to laugh. What they didn't know, John had another thought on his mind that caused his careless actions or maybe... did he know what Maria secretly planned on her mind?

3 MONTHS LATER… 

John was looking for Chizealle in the rooms of the arena. Last time he saw her, Maria was dragging her inside the women's locker room. John found the room and knocked 3 times.

"Hey baby, you looking for me?" –Candice Michelle greeted seductively

"Well uh—actually no. Is Maria or Chizealle there?" –John said awkwardly

"Baby, Why you looking for them? I'm here for you. What do you want?" –Candice said twirling her auburn locks

"Candice, please don't call me baby no more. We're done, end of the line. It was only a dare 2 months ago when I asked you to be my girlfriend." –John said

"And you expect me to believe that. Oh well John it's your loss not mine. So might as well take advantage of what is in front of you now." –Candice stated

"Believe you me, I didn't lose anything. Is Maria there?" –John asked again

"What do you want with that slut anyway?" –Candice said with a hint of frustration in her voice

"She is not a slut okay. Zealle's with her, and Maria and I got a script to practice because we'll be on by…" –John checked his watch. " 20 MNUTES."

"She's inside but you can't come in. So, do you want me to call her?" –Candice asked oh so sweetly

"Yes please." –John replied as Candice nodded and went inside the room. John heard Candice calling Maria somewhere and a little shuffling inside, and then at last, Maria came out the door.

"Hey I was looking for you!" –John greeted happily

"You were looking for me? Or you were looking for your other bestfriend?" –Maria asked with a raised brow

"Both." –John replied plainly.

"If you want Chizealle you'll have to wait till later. But if you want to practice for the little stuff we're gonna do we can." –Maria stated and they started walking towards john's locker room

"Well okay but why do I have to wait till later? What is she doing?" –John asked

"It's not about what she's doing now but what she will be doing later. Don't worry Johnny we won't keep you waiting for so long." –Maria reassured him as they entered John's locker room. There they practiced for about 10 minutes reviewing their lines. Then a stage person entered and cued them for the start of the skit. As the cameramen began the count they went to their places in the hallway. When the cameras turned-on the red light they started.

John was walking with his eyes fixed on the ground when he bumped somebody along the way. It was Maria, his on screen girlfriend. She greeted him bubbly and asked if there was something wrong.

"Is there something wrong John?" –she asked with on hand on his shoulder

"Eh—I'm just scared that Edge might hurt you later in that match where you will be my valet." –John stated as he gently cupped her face

"Well, I'm scared too. But all his power was all from Lita. Everyone knows that but she's already retired leaving Edge a big nobody. And you, you're the champ. And you got me right?" –Maria said

"Yeah that's right." –John said as he soon kissed her and left Maria smiling to herself waving goodbye to John.

"See you later!" –Maria cheerfully hollered and gave him a flying kiss and the cameras stopped rolling.

As soon as the red light was off, Maria wiped her lips and yelled jokingly at John. That made John run back to her and make smooching sounds while he was approaching. Maria ran and squealed until she bumped into somebody.

"John that was disgusting!" -Maria yelled

"Oh you think that was disgusting huh? Mwahsh mwash… mwah mwah mwah" –John faked hurt

"Eww!!!" –Maria screamed as she ran in the hallways. Then she bumped into somebody that made her blush profusely.

"Slow down there. You might hurt yourself. Hey John!" –Shelton stated, John gave him a nod and walked towards them catching his breath.

"Okay." –Maria whispered while she tucked the falling hair behind her right ear.

"By the way you were great earlier. So I guess, I'll see you later?" –Shelton stated and as soon as Maria gave her a shy nod he started walking away. When Shelton disappeared through the hallway, John cleared his throat to get the attention of the gazed Maria.

"You're like having a teenage crush on Shelton!" –John said as he broke out laughing

"Shut up! He might hear you dumb ball!" –Maria said as she hit his arm.

"Ow!" –John faked pain as he chuckled and tapped her on the right shoulder. "Let's get ready, our match is next."

"We're against whom again?" –Maria asked as she tried to remember. _"I hope he doesn't know about it yet."_

"Edge and his new onscreen mystery girlfriend." –John said wondering. _"Who could that be?"_

"Do you know who she is?" –Maria asked him _'Oh yes! The plan is perfectly working!"_

"Nope. Why do you know?" –John queried, _"Maybe Lita's coming back."_

"Maybe." –Maria said and sped off. John was left dumbfounded and he just shook his head while walking to the curtains. He waited for Lillian to announce his name as his cue to go out with his onscreen persona. While Lillian was announcing Maria came to his side and stared at him with a sly smile.

"Don't think of asking me anything coz I'm not answering." –Maria said as she grinned.

"I dunno what you're hiding but you better not snob me in the match." –John stated and faced the curtain again putting on his determined look, as they were about to exit the curtains. When his song burst into the arena and the crowd was going wild, they stepped out chin-up-high.

"And now from Toronto, Canada, weighing 270 pounds… EDGE! " –Lillian said unto the microphone as Edge's music boomed into the arena and the audience was filled with mix emotions. Even one fan was carrying a big sign that says 'you're nothing without Lita! User! Asshole!' that Edge didn't bother to look at. He snatched the mic from Lillian who just went down the ring. He made a sick smile that made Maria fake vomit.

"How ya'll doing? Did you miss me? I was gone for a month and now I'm back. As you all know, Lita's gone and I've easily replaced her with someone with more class." –Edge said as the crowd responded with the 'you suck' chant. John asked for another microphone from the referee and he retorted Edge's comment.

"How dare you call your girlfriend someone without class? Don't you have respect for women anymore? She's gone but she'll be a future hall-of-famer. But you, you ain't going nowhere without beating me fair and square." –John retorted

"AH! Ex-girlfriend I may say. Now I have a beautiful young sexy hot and CLASSY lady… She's new and fresh. Please welcome, from Paris, France, Ella Marie!" –Edge boomed into the microphone. Ella or otherwise known as Chizealle was in low-rise ripped dark blue jeans came out with a red hot ruffled sleeveless top. She slowly approached Edge and caressed his face and turned his attention to John whose jaw was dropped dead to the ground.

"So I'm guessing you didn't expect that the fashion designer of the divas would become one diva too?" –Ella said addressing John. Even though John was stunned as ever, He still remembered his script and shook his head as he was told. "Well let's just see how this goes."

The match started with Edge and John with the divas in their respective places then it was he divas turn to battle. After each was toppled, they tapped to their man. As John was winning, Maria was clapping endlessly for support. The half of the audience were watching intently on the match while the other half were observing the sizzling new diva to what she's going to do. Edge was laying in the mat ready to be given the 5 knuckle shuffle, but something else caught John's attention. Ella whistled at him the usual way the guys would do when something hot catches their attention. John looked at her with furrowed brows as she winked at him with a seductive smile. Maria was indeed furious, as the commentary didn't know what to say.

JR: "King are you seeing this? I think I'm hallucinating! Is the new Diva, Ella Marie who is currently the girlfriend of Edge flirting with another man namely John Cena?"

King: "No you're not hallucinating JR! This hot female is good at flirting!"

JR: "That's not what I meant King! She's a lying cheating Diva!"

King: "Oh Dear! I love the look on Maria's face! Cat fight!"

JR: "God this will be one hell of a rivalry king!"

King: "That's going to be alright."

John was distracted and Edge took advantage of it. He threw John off-guard and caught him on an illegal pin, of course, the referee didn't see. So, John and Maria lost. He was still stunned, which was part of the script, and Maria was frustrated as ever which was also part of the script. Edge and Ella were rejoicing their victory as he excited to the backstage hand in hand as John and Maria did too.

Backstage 

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be a diva?" –John asked wiping the sweat of his face with a rather angry tone.

"Well I thought it will be a nice surprise." –Chizealle said and grinned mischievously while Maria quietly sneaked away.

"Maria! Why are you sneaking behind Z's back? Did you know about this the whole time?" –John asked Maria who was startled at his tone.

"John I don't get it. Why are you mad?" –Chizealle questioned.

"I—I di—didn't—kn—kn—know tha—that yo—you would n—not like th—the sur—surpri—ze." –Maria stuttered while she straightened herself. Adam (Edge) was also there hearing every single word of the conversation; He left because he thought that he shouldn't be butting in, in matters like this.

"Listen both of you—" –John tried to speak but was soon interrupted by Chizealle.

"No, now you listen here mister WWE champion John Cena. We may be best friends but you don't control my decisions nor you control my life. I don't need your permission before I do something get it! I don't need you and I CAN STAND ON MY OWN FEET!" –Chizealle stated furiously.

"Please. Don't fight you two. John, you must understand that Zealle can make her decisions with or without your permission. Zealle, you must too understand that John has a reason for being overprotective of you.'' –Maria tried to reason out. _'Good going Maria, Now they're fighting!"_

''If you'll need me, leave me a message. I will be somewhere.'' –Chizealle stated with tears clouding in her eyes. She stormed off and went in her office to get her purse and rode a cab to the nearest bar to the hotel room.

''Maria, we need to talk.'' –John stated with the palm of his hand on his face.

''Yeah.'' –Maria said and followed John in his locker room.

A/N: this one's done!!! Please read and review!!! Tell me how was it… I will appreciate all reviews!!! That's all… at least 5 reviews so you'd get your update!

Review reply:

VERACRUZORTONGAL- AND i only updated now coz… aghh… internet got broken oh well… carissa norielle something… CRUZ hahah.. I gotta research on that oh well… I'll get readin' your stories…

SKY-QUEEN3-omg… you're not saying stupid stuff! Really… I appreciate your kindness in reviewing my chapters! Thanks so so much.. hope you liked the long update and new twist!

CORBAR-hayy.. the ever loving corbar… so here's the update hope you like the new storyline going on…

JENNILYN- ei.. thanks for the review… and what cellphone thing? Hmm… better check on that… anyways… hope you enjoyed this twist.

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	6. Realization of a few things

DISCLAIMER: don't own anybody affiliated with the WWE… I wish I did… 

**A/N: WOW… Uh I really can't get rid of these borders!!! They just appear like loco! Anyway hope you'll enjoy this one! R and R… BTW, I have a new keyboard! So my shift key ain't broken no more! Yay!**

''If you'll need me, leave me a message. I will be somewhere.'' –Chizealle stated with tears clouding in her eyes. She stormed off and went in her office to get her purse and drove to the nearest bar to the hotel room.

''Maria, we need to talk.'' –John stated with the palm of his hand on his face.

''Yeah.'' –Maria said and followed John in his locker room.

(A/n- PFFT. See what I mean!!!!) John's locker room 

"John what's happening to you?" –Maria stated sadly as she plopped on the couch.

''What do you mean?'' –John asked as he sat beside Maria

''Well you used to be… I don't know… A lot supportive.'' –Maria said sadly

''I… I'm just protecting her.'' –John stated and placed his hand over his face and relaxing a bit.

''I know about her past John, she wasn't hurt physically. If that's what you think that will happen to her, if she became a diva.''- Maria stated _''Damn it. You should know why she stormed off! She's gonna get herself wasted with Vodka again! John you better hurry and save her!"_

''What do you mean?'' –John half whispered in confusion.

''She was broken emotionally and mentally because of you-know-who and you know it John. Why do you have to let her feel that same kind of hurt again? She needs you. Don't you understand that? You are the reason why; she was able to move on with her life. She felt free in your arms, felt free from Vodka addiction.'' –Maria stated as she went out of the locker room to leave John alone to think.

''Huh? What do you mean?'' –John muttered and remembered stuff from the past.

_**FLASHBACKS.**_

_Chizealle went inside John's locker room to wish him good luck in the match._

''_Hey champ!'' _

''_What you doing here girl?'' –John asked and gave her a hug_

''_Giving you your good luck'' –Chizealle replied plainly_

''_Thanks Z that really means a lot to me.'' –John said with a smile_

''_Anything for my bestfriend.'' –Chizealle replied_

''_Bestfriend?'' –John repeated_

''_Yeah why you don't like?'' –Chizealle asked and pouted oh-so-cutely_

''_No I don't mean it like that, I mean I like Z.'' –John said and hugged her again._

_----------------------o0o---------------------------_

_One night John found Chizealle drunk in his hotel room, since they're roommates.She was sleeping carelessly on the sofa with a bottle of god-knoiws-what in her hand._

''_Z? Why have you been drinking?''-John asked as he carried the wasted woman to her bed. He stripped her and changed her clothes then nudged her. ''Z, answer me.''_

''_Suzie's dead! Lizanne called, a drunken truck driver killed Suzie… John I need you. I can't stop. I'm addicted to Vodka. I never stopped drinking this from the day you saw me in Lizzie's house!'' –Chizealle said as she sobbed heavily._

''_WHAT? Don't worry Z. I'm here. I'm going to help you.'' –John said as he tucked her to bed._

''_Don't leave me. EVER.''-Chizealle stated as she drifted to sleep_

''_I won't'' –John replied softly_

_-----------------o0o--------------------------_

"_Why didn't you tell me you were going to be a diva?" –John asked wiping the sweat of his face with a rather angry tone._

"_Well I thought it will be a nice surprise." –Chizealle said and grinned mischievously while Maria quietly sneaked away._

"_Maria! Why are you sneaking behind Z's back? Did you know about this the whole time?" –John asked Maria who was startled at his tone._

"_John I don't get it. Why are you mad?" –Chizealle questioned._

"_I—I di—didn't—kn—kn—know tha—that yo—you would n—not like th—the sur—surpri—ze." –Maria stuttered while she straightened herself. Adam (Edge) was also there hearing every single word of the conversation; left because he thought that he shouldn't be butting-in in matters like this._

"_Listen both of you—" –John tried to speak but was soon interrupted by Chizealle._

"No, now you listen here mister WWE champion John Cena. We may be best friends but you don't control my decisions nor you control my life. I don't need your permission before I do something get it! I don't need you and I CAN STAND ON MY OWN FEET!" –Chizealle stated furiously.

_------------------------o0o--------------------------------_

"_John what's happening to you?" –Maria stated sadly as she plopped on the couch._

''_What do you mean?'' –John asked as he sat beside Maria_

''_Well you used to be… I don't know… A lot supportive.'' –Maria said_

''_I… I'm just protecting her.'' –John stated_

''_I know about her past John, she wasn't hurt physically. If that's what you think that will happen to her if she became a diva.''- Maria stated ''Damn it. You should know why she stormed off1 She gonna get herself wasted with Vodka again! John you better hurry and save her!"_

''_What do you mean?'' –John half whispered in confusion._

''_She was broken emotionally and mentally and you know it John. Why do you have to hurt her again? She needs you to be her post so that she'll be able to move on with her life. She felt free in your arms, felt free from Vodka addiction.'' –Maria stated as she went out of the locker room to leave John alone to think._

_**---End of flashbacks----**_

''Oh shit!'' –John muttered. ''So that's what Maria meant, I better go get her or she'll be addicted to Vodka again.'' So he showered quickly, went out of the arena and went to the nearest bar to the hotel where they were staying in. Before he went out of the arena, a woman with a big contented smile on her face went inside her own room. John peeked inside and didn't find the light brown haired woman. So he sat for a while and sipped beer until he would see her.

**Maria's POV**

I waited for him to realize what he was doing. Then after an hour he emerged oh-so-quickly out of his room and towards the parking lot. He didn't notice me. That I know. He took the rental, which the three of us share. I didn't mind, He was confused and I know Chizealle mattered more to him than me. What else? That's the main reason I had a crush on Shelton just so I could forget about my infatuation towards him. I went back in my room and showered. I'm kinda excited to what will those two blind love birds do to reconcile. Oh well, that ain't my business now, I got a date with Shelton. I must get ready.

Chizealle's POV 

I felt so bad, felt the need just to get free. I went out not caring if anybody calls me, I shut my phone off. I was supposed to drive the rental, since we're in Canada now and I didn't have a car or property here. But I remembered that John, Maria and I shared the car since we're bestfriends and all, so I left the car and walked out to get a cab.

I went to a club and ordered a shot of Vodka. It has been so long since I have tasted this sweet substance and felt the happiness it caused me. John was always there to stop me if I drank too much. He was like the brother or even father I never had. I was alone and I needed to think a lot why he was mad at me for accepting the job as a Diva. After all, it was actually a nice job with a lot of benefits. I felt the need to stop all those bad thoughts of him that maybe he's just afraid that I might become more popular to the fans or—uh. Enough of this. I don't have this filthy mind. I should not do this.

I sighed deeply and drank another 3 shots then paid and strolled on the busy streets. I remembered when Suzie would always get mad at me for drinking but she's gone now and John was the one who helped me get rid of my depression. I made it all the way to the hotel. I saw Adam in the lobby talking on his phone; I don't think he saw me, so I didn't bother acknowledging him.

I went straight up to the 10th floor. There was eerie silence in the hallway but I didn't mind it and went walking slowly to our room. But after I slid the key card, someone grabbed me from behind. I was about to yell, until I saw who it was, my heart leaped so high, out of love or maybe out of hurt. I didn't know which one, worse I didn't know what to do.

--------------o0o-----------------

''What are you doing here?'' –Chizealle said as she winced in pain of his hands holding her petite arms.

'' Hi Chizealle. Guess you didn't expect us to meet again huh? I see the man's not here or maybe you easily changed him for another guy? I've guessed right. You are a slut but nevertheless.'' –Orlando said harshly ''We're alone now hun. How about you pay me what you owe me. But as you said, I don't have a job so I don't have a room here, I'm sure your roommate won't mind if we use the room for a couple of hours.''

''You're one sick person! Why don't you take a hike! Aurévoi! Lando I don't want to see you again ever.'' –Chizealle stated as she tried to wriggle away from his grasp. _''HELP anybody, please.''_

''Yeah you won't see me after I get what I want.''-Orlando said as he dragged Chizealle in the room. He started to slap her hard across her perfect natural pretty face to get her nauseous a little. Her lip busted and crimson red substance oozed out as she felt weak and was feeling his hands stripping her. She wanted to scream but no voice was coming out, until she saw Orlando being toppled to the ground. She felt relief at once.

**John's POV**

After only one bottle, I decided to head back to the hotel and apologize. I saw Adam in the lobby talking with somebody on the phone. I approached him and asked if he had seen Z, but he didn't. Before I went up, nature called me, so I went to men's room first to tinkle. After that, I went up thinking of what I was supposed to say to Z.

Then the elevator stopped at 5th floor, Candice entered and I sighed inwardly. She was clinging to me like a leech! Fidgeting her skirt once in a while so that her legs are exposed. Who is she kidding? I don't go get head over heels with a girl like that. I like the pretty laid back ones, ones like Z.

I rejoiced once as the elevator got to my floor. I stepped out and walked to our room 1010 in silence. When I reached our room the door was widely open. I hurried and saw 3 people inside. Z was lying on the bed half naked, her bra was taken off that only her jeans were left on her. In the other corner a woman beating up a guy. What a freaky sight!

I thought I was hallucinating but actually it was reality. I went over to them and as soon as I realized who the guy was I joined the woman beating the hell out of the guy, who was by which Orlando Le Blanc. As soon he was a bloody mess, we shoved him inside the bathroom and poured cold water on him to remove all the blood and threw him out of the door.

-------------------------o0o-------------------------

(Argh. Here we go again with the unremovable borders.)

''Who're you?'' –John asked the woman who was in a black jacket and navy blue jugging pants. Doesn't quite look like the women he frequently sees. She was one of the boyish types.

''Merilyn Wong, you can call me Lin-Lyn I'm a trainee for WWE for a year now. I'm from China but they placed me here in Canada to train for the business. But after this, I'll be coming with you so I'll get used to the traveling environment'' –She said in an Asian accent and held her hand out for a shake.

''Oh… Nice meeting you and by the way, thanks.''-John stated and shook hands with her. _"She was a woman after all."_

''Yeah so I'll just see you in the morning then.'' –Merilyn said and left the premises. John went back to check on Chizealle

''_Is this De Ja Vu or something_?''

''Z… are you ayt?'' –John asked as he placed Chizealle's bra and also her ruffled blouse back on her chest. He nudged her and asked again ''Z did you drink again?''

''I'm sorry John… I'm SO sorry…'' –Chizealle replied as he grabbed to hug John and sobbed heavily. ''Did Orlando rape me?''

''No but almost.'' –John replied and rubbed her back softly while she sobbed on him.

''John, listen… I'm so sorry that I said I don't need you. I really do, please don't get mad at me, don't leave Me.'' –Chizealle stated and squeezed John's body.

''I won't okay. I won't leave you for anything in the world.'' –John stated and laid her back on the bed.

''I love you John. You're the best thing that has happened to me since you-know-what.'' –Chizealle stated and kissed him softly in the lips before she slumped in the covers. _''Aack! I kissed him! Tomorrow will be one hell of a day for me.''_

**A/N: Hey how was that, hope you like it though. Now you better get reviewing if you want an update! SEE ya guyz!**

**REVIEW REPLY: **

**GURL42069- hmm… trashed huh? I'll consider that… that will be an exciting new twist…Just tell me how you want the 'trashing' to turn out. Hahah… You just gave me a great idea! BTW, thanks for reviewing my other story… I just can't update it yet coz it's stuck in my other computer with no monitor.. Thanks a lot for your awesome review! Hope you enjoyed the chappie!**

**SKY-QUEEN3- to answer your question, I'll ask you a question. Hahah… who do you want it to be, just a plain simple OC, or the person who worked in WWE before? Your call. Coz I haven't put that into thinking before I started this story… hahah…BTW, I just learned that Orlando (ex-WWE) is/was gay. I dunno but the storyline with Vito is really his before he got fired. And Vito says he ain't gay, It's just his job. Hahah I just dunno if it's true though. Thanks for your awesome review, hope you enjoyed!**

**APPLE- heya bestie! It's been so long… When are you coming back here? I miss you a lot. It's fine that you only made me a review now… At least you did, right? Love you so much… Can't wait till you get back here… Got lots of stories to tell you! Hay… I wish you were here right now… Anyway, thanks for this review and hope you enjoyed!**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	7. Girl that kick bitches' ass

**CHAPTER 7- GIRL THAT KICK BITCHES' ASS.  
DISCLAIMER: don't own anybody affiliated with the WWE… I wish I did… **

**A/N: WOW… Uh I really can't get rid of these borders!!! They just appear like loco! I have a special message to my readers down there… So anyway, hope you'll enjoy this one! And please please R and R… The last chapter I only got 2 reviews… Come on, I know it wouldn't be that hard to review me right??**

''I'm sorry John… I'm SO sorry…'' –Chizealle replied as he grabbed to hug John and sobbed heavily. ''Did Orlando rape me?''

''No, but almost.'' –John replied and rubbed her back softly while she sobbed on him.

''John, listen… I'm so sorry that I said I don't need you. I really do, please don't get mad at me, don't leave Me.'' –Chizealle stated and squeezed John's body.

''I won't okay. I won't leave you for anything in the world.'' –John stated and laid her back on the bed.

''I love you. You're the best thing that has happened to me since you-know-what.'' –Chizealle stated and kissed him softly in the lips before she slumped in the covers. _''Aack! I kissed him! Tomorrow will be one hell of a day for me.''_

John was indeed stunned. He went back to his bed and stared at the sleeping figure few feet away from his bed. Then he recalled what she said, he didn't know what to do or what to say. _''What if she'll say it again tomorrow_? _Would I say it back_? _Most importantly can I say it back_?'' He sank inside the covers and soon drifted off to sleep.

NEXT MORNING 

Chizealle was the first to wake up. She stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom quickly as not to wake John. She showered and changed into jean Capri's and a white tank top with shimmering pink studs shaped as a heart. She grabbed her purse and went for the door but didn't have the courage to leave without telling John where she will go. Because knowing him, he'll call everybody just to know where she is and that she's safe.

She sighed and went to the small coffee table where the hotel scratch papers and hotel pens were left there as souvenirs for the visitors. She scribbled a note for him and placed it under his cellphone beside him. And that's when she headed out.

Walking in the hallway she was thinking about the little incident last night. She was light-headed and didn't mind where she was walking for her eyes were fixed on the carpeted floor. Before she reached the elevator, she bumped into somebody. She lost balance and fell but luckily the person she bumped into caught her.

'' Be careful now.'' –The younger woman said and helped her get up.

'' Oh sorry and uh—Merci.'' –Chizealle stated and looked at the female who helped her and headed for the elevator and pressed the 'down' button.

'' So are you feeling okay? I mean I saw you last night with some kind of bastard forcing himself on you.'' –She said while straightening her black 'DX' shirt and going over to her.

''Huh? How did you—''

''Oh, my bad, Where are my manners? I forgot to tell you, sorry. I saw you last night and I boxed the living hell outta that bastard but of course I got help from John.'' –She said and presented her hand for a shake. '' I'm Merilyn Wong and you can call me Lin-Lyn. I'm a trainee to become a diva.''

''You saved me? Oh thank you! Merci! Merci…And I'm Chizealle Hilton, you can call me Zealle. I'm the fashion designer for the divas but I debuted as one just last night.'' –Chizealle said as she accepted the handshake and hugged her tightly.

''Want to grab some breakfast?'' –Merilyn offered after she hugged back.

''Yeah sure, go ahead downstairs. I'll just be calling my bestfriend so she can meet you.'' –Chizealle stated and turned to the left as the elevator stopped on their floor.

''Okay I'll see you then.'' –Merilyn hopped in as she waved goodbye and the elevator door closed.

Chizealle walked to room 1003 and knocked 3 times. She heard shuffling inside and Torrie opened the door. ''Good morning Torrie.''

''Hmm… morning. Maria's inside.'' –Torrie stated sleepily and went back to bed. Chizealle walked to the couch near by and saw Maria grinning when she saw her.

''Hey you. You look happy. Does that mean you had a FUN night with John?'' –Maria queried while she giggled like a teenage girl.

''Yeah, sorta. But Maria I know your description of fun… and NOT that kind of fun okay?'' –Chizealle stated as she walked over to Maria. ''Come on, lets go downstairs and have some breakfast. I've got lots to tell you! And there's someone I'd like you to meet.'' –Chizealle stated and dragged Maria outside as she shut the door not even saying goodbye to Torrie.

Room 1010 

John woke up from the sun shining to his face. He stood up and looked over to Chizealle's bed, she was not there and her purse too. He was about to call her up using his phone but he found the note under it.

'' _John,_

_MERCI for everything, really, I appreciate it. You're like a brother or father to me I never had. If you're looking for me, I'm in the hotel restaurant eating some breakfast. So if you're hungry, why don't you come down and join me_, _okay_? _Oh yeah,_ love you best friend! Kisses.

_Love lots,_

_--Z—''_

John smiled at the note and heard his tummy grumbling. So he decided to join her, but he went for a shower first. He changed into his dark colored jean shorts and stripes collared t-shirt. He then headed down to the hotel restaurant.

Hotel restaurant 

Merilyn was in a table for four; while she waited she was playing with random buttons on her phone. Chizealle came down with Maria and easily spotted Lin-Lyn. They sat there and got acquainted with each before they ordered some waffles. While waiting for the food they sat there and chatted some more.

'' So you're the new diva everyone's talking about!'' –Maria beamed

''Yeah I'm the new diva. But I'm training still I'm not in yet.'' –Merilyn stated

''So who're your friends here?'' –Chizealle asked innocently

''Well the first friend I made was John last night. Then you this morning and Maria just now.'' –Merilyn stated while they all shared a good laugh.

''Oh… Why? Aren't the ones on training are the ones from the diva search and some chosen ones? How are they?'' –Maria asked

''Oh dear… Those girls just backstab me. I try to make friends but they push me away.'' –Merilyn wearily stated

''Why they acting all so bitchy?'' –Chizealle asked, then the waiter delivered the food and free coffee.

''It's something with the way I dress. They told me that I look like a Lesbian and hanging with me with bring their reputation down. Well beg their pardon, I am not a guy! Difference is, I'm a woman but I CAN kick ass.'' –Merilyn stated determined

''So I've heard… " –Chizealle stated with a thankful smile on her face.

''We're different honey… How bout we go shopping later?'' –Maria suggested as Zealle choked on her first bite.

''That's great! I could finally hang out with REAL friends. '' –Merilyn stated

''Could we like hang out, like you know—something else. Please just not shopping.'' –Chizealle begged

"Why? You're rich… you could easily afford anything.'' –Maria stated as Merilyn had a questioned look on her face.

''Please… last time I went shopping with you, I got millions of blisters around my feet!'' –Chizealle stated

''And here I am thinking that fashion designers could spend 24 hours shopping.'' –Merilyn stated and giggled. When they were about to start eating someone tapped Chizealle's shoulder.

''I'm hungry.'' –John stated as he smiled and rubbed his tummy.

''Come sit.'' –Chizealle stated while she laughed about John's unusual greeting. John sat between Maria and Chizealle as he ordered waffles too.

''So, Lin-Lyn, right? How are ya?'' –John started respecting the presence of a visitor on the table. _"They got to know her so fast."_

''Good.'' –Merilyn answered and smiled.

''John, I'm kinda wondering, what did you two do last night to make-up?'' –Maria asked and raised her brow, As Chizealle choked on her next bite and the waiter delivered the freshly brewed coffee for John.

''Wow, you're choking a lot lately.'' –Merilyn commented as Chizealle drank her coffee hastily.

''Uh—We had an unexpected visitor…'' –John said as the waiter delivered the waffles.

''Yeah it was the ex-fiancé and Lin-Lyn saved Zealle so on… What happened after Lin-Lyn **left**?'' –Maria questioned as she giggled knowingly

''MARIA!'' –Chizealle exclaimed

''What?! I just want to know. John would tell me, right JC?'' –Maria stated and smiled at John

''We said sorry and made up. End of discussion.'' –Chizealle interrupted

''Aack. I give up. You don't wanna tell me, okay.'' –Maria stated stubbornly. So they ate their meal with some small talk of conversation circulating the table.

''So, uhm—John what are your plans for today?'' –Merilyn asked as the waiter delivered the bill.

''Uh—maybe I'll hit the gym or something. Why'd you ask?'' –John asked as he paid for the meal

''Well… Zealle here doesn't want to go shopping with Maria and —''

''John please… can I come with you today? Please please… '' –Chizealle interrupted with very pleading eyes.

'' Hey, sure. No need to beg girl. My bestfriend could hang out with me anytime.'' –John replied as he tried to sip his hot drink.

''Ah… I love you John.'' –Chizealle stated nonchalantly, as the people's eyes on the table widened. John was startled by the three words that he accidentally pushed the fork to edge of the table that caused a loud aluminum sound meeting the marbled floor. _''What did I say?''_

''What? What is so shocking about---''

''And I thought you were **only **bestfriends…'' –Merilyn stated as she wriggled her eyebrows. John looked at Maria with a hint of worry on his face.

''Oh so you mean, THAT. God, don't give much deep meaning coz it's a kind of expression to me now. I thought you all knew.'' –Chizealle tried to convince them. _''Shucks… here I go again with the award for most slippery mouth.''_

''Are you convincing us, or are you trying to convince yourself?'' –Maria stated and knew that Chizealle couldn't answer anymore to this. _''wuh-oh''_

John cleared his throat. ''EHEM. So, Z, I'll meet you in the lobby after 30 minutes and we'll hit the gym.''

''Yeah sure, but where are you going? We're roommates remember?'' –Chizealle queried.

''Uh-I'll be in Randy's room. You know, chill out with my buddy and kind of talk coz he's planning something big for Lizzie's upcoming birthday.'' –John stated, as he stood up and went for the elevator. But little did he know, someone knew what he was really up to. For her eyes was following him with a knowing smile on her face.

**A/N: hey… How'd you like that? Hahah… So a little suspense cliffy there… hahah… what is he up to? You'll find out soon… that is, if I get reviews! Yay!**

**Special thanks to my cuz and the ever-loving supporting MS. VERACRUZORTONGAL… mwah love yah. I'm currently experiencing problems on my Internet. I know before I had problems with my shift key, but now I have a new keyboard but no Internet connection. So you should thank her coz I won't be able to update this without her generous help… ahh.**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**GURL42069- uhm—I understood your review. I knew that the meaning of trashed is being totally drunk or wasted… I just said that I'm going to be thinking of doing another situation like that somewhere in the next chapters… Yeah, something like that. Hahahha… thanks for your review! I really appreciate it! My reply for the other chapter is that, Thank you that you like the story and I'll just be waiting for my monitor, then I'll be able to update! Yeay!!! God bless and take care! Stay smiling!**

**SKY-QUEEN3- really, I'm doing great? Aww shucks! Thanks! Okay so after a week, I thought about that Orlando issue… and, I'm going to make him as the ex-WWE superstar. Since, I got a new information about him just this Tuesday Feb 6 morning. I'm sure you will laugh about it and it perfectly suits my story line…. Hhahah… New juicy facts coming up maybe after… Chapter 10 or onwards hahah haven't done it yet so I don't know where exactly. But trust me, it will be there! Yeay! Thanks for reviewing…. I'm suddenly getting lonely coz the reviewers are slowly… hmm I dunno maybe they're bored with the story. Is it boring? Tell me honestly so I can you know make it more… I dunno. Oh-well. I really appreciate your awesome review! God blass and take care! Stay smiling!**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	8. heart that bounces back and smiles

CHAPTER 8 – HEART FALLS, HEART THAT BOUNCES BACK AND SMILES. DISCLAIMER: don't own anybody affiliated with the WWE… I wish I did… everyone does. McMahon, one very lucky guy. 

**A/N: BORDERS GETTING ON MY NERVES!!! really can't get rid of them!!! They just appear like… Magic! Anyway hope you'll enjoy this one! R and R… Why do I feel that I have a non-sense title? Hmm… tell me if it is non-sense after you read the chapter.**

''Oh so you mean, THAT. God, don't give much deep meaning coz it's a kind of expression to me now. I thought you all knew.'' –Chizealle tried to convince them. _''Shucks… here I go again with the award for most slippery mouth.''_

''Are you convincing us, or are you trying to convince yourself?'' –Maria stated and knew that Chizealle couldn't answer anymore to this. _''wuh-oh''_

John cleared his throat. ''EHEM. So, Z, I'll meet you in the lobby after 30 minutes and we'll hit the gym.''

''Yeah sure, but where are you going? We're roommates remember?'' –Chizealle queried.

''Uh-I'll be in Randy's room. You know, chill out with my buddy and kind of talk coz he's planning something big for Lizzie's upcoming birthday.'' –John stated, as he stood up and went for the elevator. But little did he know, someone knew what he was really up to. For her eyes was following him with a knowing smile on her face.

Maria's POV 

There you go again John, with your tricks. If only Chizealle knew how you felt for her, she wouldn't be ashamed of directly telling it to you. For sure you are going to Randy's room but I don't think you'll be talking about Lizzie's birthday. It's gonna be more of like how you feel for Chizealle. Well John, that's going to be a good move so your head will clear out for a bit. And bonding time will help too. For the meantime, I'll be taking this girl to shopping and teach those mean little bitches a lesson they won't forget.

End of POV 

Maria pulled Merilyn up to her room so they could get ready for shopping! While Chizealle went up to room 1010 to change her clothes for work out.

ROOM 1003 

Maria hurriedly opened the door and made Lin-Lyn enter the premises. While she was busy digging for clothes to wear, Torrie came out of the bathroom and looked at Merilyn quizzically.

''Uhm, Maria, who is this young lady?''

''Hmm…?'' –Maria beckoned and looked at Torrie eyeing Lin-Lyn suspiciously. ''Oh… This is Merilyn, new friend.''

''Right. Nice to meet you Merilyn…?'' –Torrie stated and waited for a reply.

''Hi Torrie, I'm Merilyn Wong, you can call me Lin-Lyn. Nice to meet you too.'' –Merilyn replied shyly.

''Have I seen you before? You look awfully familiar.'' –Torrie stated as she eyed Merilyn's figure and outfit. _''Ooh… she can't be a diva in those plain clothes… or maybe, she's related to someone in the business or maybe—''_

Torrie's thoughts were interrupted when Lin-Lyn spoke again. ''Uhm, maybe because I am in training to become a diva.''

''WHAT??!!'' –Torrie stated in utter shock. She stood up and called for Maria's attention still digging in her suitcase. ''Maria! No way. This is a trainee to become a WWE diva!? You definitely have to take this girl shopping, and I have to teach her how to put make-up. She doesn't have any on her chinky eyes and cute little chubby face!''

''Yeah well actually that's what I'm going to do, after I find the right clothes to wear. '' –Maria stated and focused on the pile of clothes again.

''Say what?! I'm fine Ms. Wilson. I can handle being plain.'' –Merilyn insisted but failed miserably.

''No darling, and call me Torrie, I'll help you to become the better you in no time.'' –Torrie stated and got ready for intense shopping, While Merilyn stood there motionless, as she watched the two divas digging clothes from their suitcases trying to change the way she fixes herself.

ROOM 1010 

Chizealle went inside her hotel room and got her hot pink fitting sweatpants, white tank top and black sweatshirt with glitter words that said ''99 angel'' at the back. Yes, those were one of her designs. She changed and sat on the bed for a moment.

'' God, what is happening to me? Don't I value our friendship anymore? Why am I suddenly saying 'I love you' to him? I mean, I saw how he reacted. Yes, he was shocked. But it was like he needed to run away from me or something, like I was disgusting. Oh, how I wish I could stop this feeling I have for him. This would really take my mind to rest for a while. Okay I got to stop this… I'm talking to myself again.''

Chizealle got her Ipod and placed the earphones on her ears as she walked out of the room.

Just so you know This feeling's taking control 

_**Of me**_

_**And I can't help it**_

I just gotta say it all Before I go, Oh… 

She replaced the song with another song as she entered the elevator because according to the one who wrote and sang the song, it means expressing your hidden feelings to your bestfriend after oh so long time. And the song isn't really helping her think straight right now.

_**You're not alone,**_

_**Together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side**_

_**You know I'll take your hand**_

_**When it gets cold**_

_**And it feels like the end,**_

_**There's no place to go**_

_**You know I won't give in…**_

_**Keep holding on…**_

_**Coz you know we'll make it through**_

_**Make it through**_

_**Just stand strong,**_

_**Coz you know I'm here for you**_

_**Here for you..,**_

_**There's nothing you can say,**_

_**Nothing you can do,**_

_**There's no other way**_

_**But to face the truth **_

_**So, keep holding on **_

_**Coz you know we'll make it through **_

Make it through… 

When Chizealle reached the ground floor, she placed her ipod on pause mode and waited patiently for John in the lobby. Minutes later, John came with his same outfit and a very intriguing smile on his face.

''Hey. You ready to go?'' –John asked and flashed his million dollar smile.

''Yeah sure.'' –Chizealle answered. They went inside John's rental as he drove to the nearest Gold's gym. The ride was silent which made John very curious of what Chizealle was thinking.

''Z. May I ask you something?'' –John asked

''Uh-Yeah sure…'' –Chizealle answered and looked at John's piercing baby blue eyes. _''As long as, it's not about my freakin actions…''_

''Why are you so quiet? I mean, you're always talking to me and making all sorts of jokes of stuff and me. Now you're just staring out the window and keeping quiet. Is there something wrong?'' –John asked oh so sincerely

''Wrong? No. Nothing's wrong… ha-ha. Don't worry bout me, maybe I'm just PMS-ing.'' –Chizealle stated and laughed uncomfortably. _''Now, if I keep doing this. I know he'll get weirded out.''_

''Are you sure?'' –John asked and smirked as he parked the car in the parking lot.

''Yeah. Yeah don't worry bout me JC…'' –Chizealle insisted. _''This is getting to awkward for me… really.''_ John just gave her a nod as they went inside the gym. Chizealle excused herself to go to the restroom to empty her bladder before she starts with the exercises.

So John headed for the big wooded platform with the biggest mirror in the entire area. Upon starting his warm-up, he bended and reached for his toes. After only 3 tries, someone slapped his buttocks. He looked up to the mirror and frowned when he saw the woman he least expected to see that day. She was wearing a white micro-mini skirt, yellow sports bra that shows much of her cleavage and a pair of puma sneakers.

''What was that for?'' –John said in an annoyed tone as he looked unto the mirror speaking to the woman.

''You warming-up champ?'' –The sluttish dressed woman answered.

''As it seems.'' –John said as he bended once more and followed his routine of exercises.

''You want me to help you stretch?'' –She asked in a seductive tone.

''No-But thank you. I'm currently waiting for someone to do it for Me.'' –John replied. Before the woman could speak once more someone interrupted her.

''Hi Candice. Didn't know you were here.'' –Chizealle greeted as she looked at her reflection on the mirror and admired her own work of art.

''Me neither.'' –Candice replied frustrated.

''Z… Just the girl I was looking for.'' –John said as he hugged her to discreetly whisper something in her ear. ''Help me stretch, just for show, please.''

''Okay.'' –Chizealle answered as she started to flex John's arms and smiled at Candice's frustrated reaction. As expected, she felt insulted and stormed off. As soon as Candice was out of the building, Chizealle stopped the stretching.

''Why are you stopping?'' –John asked.

''Uhm… I thought it was just for show? '' –Chizealle said shyly.

''But I liked it… My shoulders are sore because of the battle yesterday. I could use some reflex.'' –John stated with puppy dog eyes.

''Oh, Alright. But remember this will cost you.'' –Chizealle stated, and flexed John's shoulders and other parts that he claimed that hurt. _''He doesn't know that what he makes me do hurts me so much.''_ Then suddenly, something caught Chizealle's attention. A man walked right past her face and left a soft perfume smell. She stopped and looked at the man carefully, No she is sure as hell she never saw him before. But something tells her that this guy is someone she needs to know. INTERESTING. John looked at her and what she's staring at and saw the man with a frame like a normal guy with such blonde hair that was fixed accordingly.

''You okay Z?'' –John asked and placed both his hands on his waist and looked at Chizealle directly to her hazel eyes.

''Huh? Oh, yeah John. I'm fine. Listen, Imma go to the stationary bikes first to shake off some stress.'' –Chizealle stated and John nodded as he went to the machines to build up his muscles.

On the bike, Chizealle placed her Ipod earphones in her ears and thought about happy things to relax her while exercising her feet. After 3 songs, the same man rode on the bike next to her. At first, she didn't notice him, until He tapped her shoulder.

''Yes?''-Chizealle asked as she removed her earphones.

''Haven't I seen you before?'' –The man asked and smiled

''Uh—No, I don't think so. Where do you think you saw me?'' –Chizealle asked politely. _''Oh my, what nice dark brown eyes he have and those deep dimples when he smiles… heaven on earth.''_

''Hmm let me think--Inside an office. You were talking to the boss. I was waiting to apply for modeling the male clothes there.'' –He answered while flexing his legs on the bike.

"Oh… maybe you're talking about Aiello? I work there before as a fashion designer." –Chizealle asked.

"Yes. That's it! Odd seeing you here again! By the way, I'm Brian Kendrick. And you are?" –Brian introduced himself.

"Chizealle Hilton. Nice meeting you." –Chizealle stated.

"So you want to join me for lunch later? Maybe, hang out?" –Brian offered.

"Uh—I would love to. But I promised a friend I'll go with him the whole day." –Chizealle declined politely.

"Oh-Too bad. I'll just get your number then so we can get in touch." –Brian stated and brought out his silver Motorola razor.

"Yeah okay." –Chizealle answered and pressed her digits on the guy's phone and smiled. They forgot about themselves for half an hour and did what they're supposed to do inside a gym. Unknown to them there were a pair of piercing blue eyes looking at their direction observantly.

**A/N: hey hey! This chapter is done! Who could have blue piercing eyes? I'll leave that for you to guess… that's all for now! And oh yeah, I'm really really sorry to those stories I have been reading before that I can't review now coz my Internet is going loco… I just ask my friend VERACRUZORTONGAL to post this…again! But, thanks so much girlie! And also I would like to show my appreciation not only to my cousin, Meryl but also to my dear reviewers… you really make my day so F'in AWSOME!!!**

**I'm so f'in happy!!!!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**SKY-QUEEN3- here's the update! Hope you like where it's going!!! Winkwink Thanks for your review! Review again! Yeay! God Bless take care!**

**MISSPHILIPPINESUPERSTAR-Hey Jo-Ann! I'm your inspiration? No way! You're my inspiration! Really… If I only have the Internet to read and review your updates I will! But my Internet really is not working… So as I explained before, I update my stories through VERACRUZORTONGAL only… So that's it! I hope you liked my update! Please review! And thanks for the awesome review! God Bless take care!**

**JONI- Joni!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! Yeay! You remembered me!!! Love yeah gurl!!! Mwah mwah!**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun ü**


	9. Valet who?

CHAPTER 9- VALET WHO?!

DISCLAIMER: the world is round. Sometimes you get lucky, sometimes you don't and now I'm telling you I'm one of the UNLUCKY ones… yeah that's right, I don't own them WWE superstars. And whether I like it or not, Vince ain't giving them to me.

**A/N: I sort of removed the borders… just don't know how… ü It's better without those f'in borders that suddenly pop out! Anyway, this chapter is hilarious. I even looked like some crazy person laughing while typing this… BTW, I don't like Brian Kendrick okay. Chizealle says he's hot, I say not. And this chapter would be more about the shopping spree. So, I hope you'll learn to love Merylin as much as you love Chizealle!! Here it is! Voila!**

"So you want to join me for lunch later? Hang out?" –Brian offered.

"Uh—I would love to. But I promised a friend I'll go with him the whole day." –Chizealle declined politely.

"Oh-Too bad. I'll just get your number then so we can get in touch." –Brian stated and brought out his Motorola razor.

"Yeah okay." –Chizealle answered and pressed her digits on the guy's phone and smiled. They forgot about themselves for half an hour and did what they're supposed to do inside a gym. Unknown to them there were a pair of piercing blue eyes looking at their direction observantly.

Slowly, Chizealle approached John doing the weights with a large happy grin on her face. She slung the towel on her shoulder and sat on the machine next to John and started doing her weights as well.

"You look happy." –John said looking at his bestfriend lost in a trance while lifting weights.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Just made a new friend." –Chizealle replied snapping out of her trance. _"Gosh. He is so freakin' hot!"_

"Okay, you act like you're in kindergarten" –John said and returned his focus again on the machine. The next 2 workout hours were silent. John so into weights and Chizealle busy listening to her Ipod while in trance thinking of her 'new friend' then the clock strikes 12 noon. It's time for lunch. They ended their exercises and changed before heading out to eat some lunch.

MALL 

Torrie, Maria together with Merylin strolled outside the shops looking at the clothes, shoes, lingerie and bags that were on sale. This is going to be one hell of a day for the newbie. The first store that caught Torrie's attention was Victoria Secret, no wonder. They entered and looked at the parade of lingerie with intricate designs.

"Oh my Gosh! Lyn-Lin this would be so good on you! " –Torrie beamed holding a pink lacey bra with black ribbons inserted as an outline with matching panties.

"Uh—No, No. I am not going to wear those. And where could I possibly wear those? It's not like I would walk out wearing only those!" –Merylin stated waving her hands 'no'

"Come on Lyn-Lin. Don't be such a kill joy! Besides you're going to be a diva soon. You'll find a use for these." –Torrie insisted.

"Everyone's waiting for your debut." –Maria encouraged.

"No way. I can be a diva without wearing those. Besides, I don't even know when I'll be debuting." –Merylin remain hard.

"What If I knew?" –Torrie said

"WHAT?? YOU KNOW?" –Maria asked with shock

"Tell me when!" –Merylin said.

"No. I won't tell either both of you. Unless…Lyn-Lin would try these on and buy it and use it!" –Torrie bargained.

"Uh- Okay. I will, I will." –Merylin said

"PROMISE?"- Torrie and Maria asked

"Yes, Promise." –Merylin said defeated as she grabbed the items and went inside the fitting room. As soon as the newbie was earshot, Maria turned to Torrie and whispered.

"Do you really know when? Or you just saying that to convince her to wear the lingerie?" –Maria asked.

"What do you think of me? A liar? Of course I know it!" –Torrie stated confidently

"But how? Nobody knew except McMahon." –Maria queried.

"Well, It's a long story and I'm sure Lyn-Lin would like to know about my knowledge. So I'll tell you to later over lunch." –Torrie stated and fixed her attention to the closed door of the fitting room. "Lyn-Lin darling do you need some help? What is taking you so long inside?"

"Uhm—Just wait a minute will ya?!" –Merylin answered. After a minute or two, "Alright, I'm ready. But I don't want to go out. Maybe it's better if you come in."

"Don't be silly. Come on out! Besides, we can't fit in there." –Maria stated as they waited for the newbie to come out. Seconds later, Merylin came out looking fantastic!

"Wow. You got one nice ass." –Torrie complemented.

"Uh-Thanks?" –Merylin replied

"Buy it! Wear it! I'm sure it'll slap those bitched faced sluts right in the middle of their faces!" –Maria beamed excitedly.

"Okay… I like the sound of that!" –Merylin said as she returned inside the fitting room to change again. Maria took 2 bottles of lotion and Torrie a bottle of rose bubble bath and lavender essence for a hot tub. They paid and left. Just few stores after, they saw a girlie clothing store and immediately went inside. They found a pair of dark colored jeans with pink and violet studs on the thigh part. They threw this to Merylin as she studied it. They walked around the store and found 2 tops. One camouflage tank top with a smart saying in the middle which said 'Why are ya looking there? My face is up here.' in bold black glittery letters. The other top is a pink ruffled blouse with a Chinese ruffle turtleneck with black buttons going straight down the shirt. With these tops in hand, they held them and turned to Lyn-Lin.

"So, try on the pants with this pink top. It'll go great." –Torrie stated and handed the blouse to her and showed her the direction to the fitting room.

"Show it to us before you remove it! I'll be looking for a great pair for this tank top." –Maria said.

"Uh guys. I don't wear these kinds of girly clothes." –Merylin said as she held the clothes while examining each detail.

"Come on! If you want to be a diva, you should well at least be girly enough to be one. Or else you'll be mistaken as one of the guys." –Maria reminded.

"And do you want that Lyn-Lin?" –Torrie asked.

"Hell no! I don't care whatever fuck there may be. But I'm not going to be called a male! No way!" –Merylin said as she sped off inside the fitting room.

"Oh yeah! Hi 5 girl!" –Torrie said as Maria and she high fives. A couple of minutes later, Merylin went out showing her new outfit. Upon seeing the two women smiled and cheered.

"Do you know that the jeans and top match perfectly." –Torrie complemented

"Not to mention the way it hugs your body. So sexy! Gosh!" –Maria exclaimed. While they were giggling about their clothes someone approached and complemented Merylin.

"Wow. Nice combination!" –She was smiling and pointing at the studs on the pants.

"Thanks." –Merylin stated shyly

"Torrie, Maria who is this woman? I want to know. So you might as well introduce. Please?" –She said as she laughed and fixed her baby in the baby stroller.

"Well this is a trainee." –Torrie said.

"Yeah and her name is Merylin Andrea." –Maria stated her name.

"You could call me Lyn-Lin." –Merylin added

"Uh-Huh, I've read your biography, pretty awesome. So Really… a trainee huh? Well let me ask you Lyn-Lin. Do you really want to be in the business?" –She asked

"More than anything in the world. It's really my dream." –Merylin answered gleefully

"Are you sure? Or are you just joining because of one particular person that you wrote in your biography, labeled as your idol or I may say 'crush'?" –She queried.

"Huh? Oh-Him? No! I mean I would really want to join because it's my passion not just because of him!" –Merylin answered defensively.

"Well Okay. That's all what I wanted to hear. You would start your debut next 2 weeks and you'll be on valet." –She said and smiled.

"Oh Wow! Really?! OMG! Thank you so much!!" –Merylin expressed her gratitude.

"OMG! That is so great!" –Maria added

"I guess this shopping spree was just right in time!" –Torrie stated

"Well don't you want to know who are you going to valet for?" –She asked.

"Uhm-Oh yeah. Who is it?" –Merylin asked as the three of them waited anxiously for the woman's answer.

"Well I believe you know who your partner will be Lyn-Lin. As for you Torrie and Maria, It's us to know and you two to find out!" –She said as she slowly pushed the stroller out of the store and unto the Lavishly decorated corridors of the Mall. Torrie and Maria glanced at each other and at the same time looked at Lyn-Lin with piercing glares.

"Well… Don't look at me like that! I don't know too!" –Merylin said as they all laughed. Moments later, they heard a loud grumbling sound coming from one of their stomachs.

"It wasn't me!" –Torrie and Maria exclaimed at the same time.

"It was me." –Merylin admitted

"Okay then. I'll gather those clothes and pay so we can head out for some grub to eat." –Torrie stated.

**A/N: So who could this woman with a baby be? And one more thing, Why did she know about this mystery guy? Most of all, Who is she valet-ing for?! You'll all know in the next chapter. So just keep those reviews coming!!! Yeay! Oh yeah… PLEASE READ MY ONESHOT STORY ENTITLED '5-DAY MARATHON' AND ALSO PLEASE REVIEW… **

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**SKYQUEEN3- is it? Is it? Oohhh… thanks so much gurl! I really appreciate your reviews so keep them coming! And oh, I got a surprise for ya! I updated 2 chapters in one day! Hooray! And also if you still have time, please read my 5-day marathon… thanks**

**MERYL- ahh… my sweet and loving cousin… Nothing more much to say just be happy okay?! I'll get you a yahoo account as soon as possible.. Just you wait! Hahaha…**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	10. I just don't know which one

**Chapter 10 – THERE IS SOMEONE WHO GIVES ME BUTTERFLIES. I JUST DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't… I repeat. I don't own any of the WWE superstars. I wish I did but I don't.**

**A/N: So I'm back with CHAPTEAH 10!!! So cool! And I wouldn't have done it without my friends. My reviewers, dear Carissa and my shobe cousin MERYL!!! BTW, please forgive the errors… I don't have editors to double-check my chapter. But please bear with it coz I'm trying to find someone to do it for me. Hahahah so now on with the chappie! Hope ya'll like it!**

"Well… Don't look at me like that! I don't know too!" –Merylin said as they all laughed. Moments later, they heard a loud grumbling sound coming from one of their stomachs.

"It wasn't me!" –Torrie and Maria exclaimed at the same time.

"It was me." –Merylin admitted

"Okay then. I'll gather those clothes and pay so we can head out for some grub to eat." –Torrie stated.

So Merylin headed back to the fitting room and changed, giving the new clothes to Torrie. She bought the clothes and Maria waited for them to finish. After that, they went up the 3rd floor to find a restaurant to eat in.

Back in the Gym 

Chizealle stepped out of the shower and changed into some casual skinny jeans, hot pink dress shirt, a pair of brown leather Channel boots and a black prada handbag. She fixed her things in her gym bag and waited for John in the reception area. On the other hand, John was in the confused mode. He stepped out of the shower looking like a 50 year old that's thinking his death. He changed into his usual clothes and went out to the reception area.

"Hey." –Chizealle greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah." –John answered non-chalantly.

"Why the long face? Did my bestfriend get tired?" –Chizealle said in a baby's voice that she knew never failed to crack him up.

"MMhmm… I guess so. Where do you want to eat?" –John asked trying to put back the smile on his face.

"Anywhere would be a-ok!" –Chizealle answered yet again oh-so-cheerfully. Of course, John knew why she was acting like this but didn't want to say anything about it. For inside himself, his heart is breaking into million pieces. He gave a faint nod and presented his card to the woman in charge and left with Chizealle.

Almost at the restaurant 

"Why aren't you talking?" –Chizealle asked him

"Huh? Maybe I'm just tired." –John stated and parked his car in a Chinese resto's lot.

"Yeah sure. I'm beginning to worry bout ya." –Chizealle said.

"Don't. I'll be better." –John said in a more spirited tone. He went out of the car and opened the door for Chizealle. They went in and ordered. While waiting for the food, they had a heart-to-heart talk.

"So honestly John, what's bothering you?" –Chizealle asked once again.

"Okay. So here's the thing…" –John started

"Okay go on. I'm listening." –Chizealle said

"I kinda don't trust him." –John said. _"Yeah. I doubt it she'll believe me that I'm acting this way just because I don't trust him."_

"Him? Who's him?" –Chizealle asked. _"Who is he talking about?"_

"The one who you just met at the gym." –John stated with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"SACRE BLEAU! Is that all?! I thought it was something serious! You know what? I don't trust him either." –Chizealle said in relief that he wasn't angry at her for some sort of reason.

"Really?" –John stated in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. But ya know what they say, we can't… or maybe we can… but still, we shouldn't judge a book by its cover. So for what's worth the thrill, I want to know him a bit. You know some flings to add color to your life." –Chizealle commented smartly.

"Uh-Huh… That's it? You don't find him attractive at all?" –John said rather excited.

"He's hot. Yeah. Flamin' But why are ya asking me that?" –Chizealle queried _"Is he gay?"_

"Nothing in particular." –John answered as he flipped the menu over the table signaling the waiter to place the food on the table. After the waiter was done doing his job, Chizealle raised her brow and stared at John. "What?" He said while chewing his dimsum.

"I need to ask you a question." –Chizealle told him.

"Shoot." –John said as he ate again.

"Are you… uhm…" –Chizealle paused as she sipped tea to regain her composure.

"Am I what?" –John asked and ate more.

"Eh—Gay?" –Chizealle continued and gulped more tea.

"What?!" –John exclaimed almost choking and making the other people in the restaurant look at them curiously.

"Sorry. It's just that, it's weird for a guy to ask if the guy is attractive. That's all." –Chizealle explained. "But I guess your reaction says no." She chuckled.

"Of course I am not!" –John said aloud. "GAY…" he whispered, _"If I'm gay I won't be attracted to women."_

"Okay… Sorry." –Chizealle apologized and yet again chuckled. They ate in silence and John still with a frown on his face when they paid and left.

In the Car 

"Come on John. Cheer up. I'm sorry okay. Please forgive me." –Chizealle stated with puppy dog eyes and in a baby's voice.

"No." –John stated coldly.

"Please… please…" –Chizealle pleaded.

"N-O NO" –John repeated.

"Forgive me and I'll give you a massage later." –Chizealle bargained.

"Hmm… let me think about it. Okay." –John said as he smiled.

"Oh yeah!" –Chizealle expressed her triumphant pleading. "So where are we heading next?"

"Dunno. Where do you want to go?" –John asked her.

"God John! I can't believe you forgot! You really need a secretary!" –Chizealle said

"That's okay I have you anyway. So what did I forget?" –John asked

"You have to meet your cousin Marc remember? You're going to record some songs with him on the album he's making." –Chizealle reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Shit! What time is that again?" –John asked while scratching his head a bit.

"4. And it's 2:30 now So… what's the route, Champ?" –Chizealle asked and laughed in her seat.

"Great. We still have time." –John said and made a u-turn at the intersection. Chizealle fixed herself on the seat and stared at John's determined look. Minutes later, she received a phone call, answered it and turned it into loudspeaker.

"Hello?" –She started.

"Hey there!" –The woman on the other phone laughed

"Eh—Lizzie?! Wow you called!"

"Yeah I did darling. So how's your job?"

"It's fine. Actually, I was promoted."

"I know, right? Don't forget darling. I am Randy's fiancé so I know everything that happens there. Especially things about you and John."

"Wait. Fiancé?! Since when?"

"Well I want him to be. But it takes him so much time to propose. Heck I'm just waiting here saying Je 'Taime to his pictures."

"Don't worry bout him. Guys just have a hard time expressing themselves. But he'll get through."

"I guess. So, any boyfriends yet?"

"None. But I met somebody this morning." –Chizealle said as John rolled his eyes.

"Really? How is he?"

"Uhm… He got this blonde hair, normal frame, dark brown eyes and oh-so-cute deep dimples!"

"Oh. So what happened? Tell me."

"Nothing he just talked to me. You know and asked my number, asked me out. The usual stuff."

"Well that's good. You should start to move on darling. Anyway, what's his name?"

"Brian Kendrick."

"What? But that's my model for Aiello!"

"Really? He just told me he was applying. I didn't know that he works for you already!"

"Yeah he does! I got lots of fan mail for him everyday! Everyone likes him! Well except me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well let's just say that he's arrogant and hits on different women." When John heard this he shook his head in disappointment.

"Really? Don't worry I won't take him seriously. He's just some ordinary fling."

"Let it be that way okay? I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Yeah I know. Don't worry about me that much. I have a bodyguard taking care of moi." –Chizealle said and laughed as John raised his brow at her.

"I know. Hey I got to go. Talk to you later darling."

"Oh okay."

"Je Taime, Aurevoi!"

"Love you too and bye!"-Chizealle ended the call.

John looked at Chizealle and started to have a worry look on his face. Chizealle looked at John curiously and held his hand. While the red light was on, they stared at each other's mesmerizing eyes for a moment.

"What's wrong?" –Chizealle asked

"Z… I don't trust Kendrick. Please don't fall in love with him."

"I can't promise but I'll try not to make any deep relations with him."

"You heard Lizzie, He jumps from one girl to another. Look, I see myself in him way back when I was one of the playboys. I used to have meaningless flings and have them laid then throw them away and look for a new one. I know it's bad but you changed me because I saw what you've gone through and I started to care bout women's feelings. I know I sound gay but I'm telling the truth." –He explained as he turned right.

"No John, you don't sound gay." –Chizealle answered as John drove through the green light. "If you don't mind me asking, why does Lizzie feel awkward around you? I mean you're just the bestfriend of her boyfriend."

"Uh. There is something you should know." –John stated as he parked the car into an empty lot leading to a recording studio.

**A/N: So a little cliffy there! Hahahah… I'm placing some French words to make it quite real. Hahahah… hope I spelled it right! Anyway thanks to all the readers, reviewers and my friends for supporting me. This is the surprise chapter and I'll be waiting for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! That's all and a very BLESSED DAY FOR ALL OF YA'LL!**

**PS. Please read my one shot story entitled, 5-day marathon.**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	11. crazy thinkers think crazy

Chapter 11- CRAZY THINKERS, THINK CRAZY.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any WWE superstars and that's just the way it is so, if I'm not down with that, I will be miserable so I'd rather agree with reality than sulk up all day.

**A/N: Here is my chapter 11 and I'm really really happy that I made it this far… yeay for me! And for the readers of fate goes a long way, I'm really sorry but I'm still trying my best to get that chapter from the other computer. And I think we'll be buying a new monitor for that one so, yeah. Thanks for being patient. BTW, this story is rated M, and in this chapter you'll see why I rated it that way. You have been warned! So now, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE! Oh wait, one more warning… this is L-O-N-G, LONG! **

John looked at Chizealle and started to have a worry look on his face. Chizealle looked at John curiously and held his hand. While the red light was on, they stared at each other's mesmerizing eyes for a moment.

"What's wrong?" –Chizealle asked

"Z… I don't trust Kendrick. Please don't fall in love with him."

"I can't promise but I'll try not to make any deep relations with him."

"You heard Lizzie, He jumps from one girl to another. I see myself in him way back when I was one of the playboys. I used to have meaningless flings and have them laid then throw them away and look for a new one. I know it's bad but you changed me because I saw what you've gone through and I started to care bout women's feelings. I know I sound gay but I'm telling the truth."

"No John, you don't sound gay." –Chizealle answered as John drove through the green light. "If you don't mind me asking, why does Lizzie feel awkward around you? I mean you're just the bestfriend of her boyfriend."

"Uh. There is something you should know." –John stated as he parked the car into an empty lot leading to a recording studio.

"What is it?" –Chizealle asked sweetly. Then John removed his seatbelt and moved a little bit closer to Chizealle maintaining eye contact with her.

"Well Z, uhm it's—"

Then somebody knocked on John's glass window mouthing words 'you're late man!' to him and signaling him to come out of the car and into the recording studio.

"I think he's been waiting for some time now. We should," –Chizealle said and whispered a faint "go" and motioned her head sideward pointing at the door.

"Yeah good idea." –John got out of the car and went to the other side to get Chizealle out. Then he faced the man who was knocking at his window. "Hey man."

"Don't hey man me. You're late fool! Where have you been? Have you been makin' out again?!" –He half-screamed on his face.

"Come on Cuz. I'm sorry, I nearly forgot, if it wasn't for Z, I wouldn't be able to remember at all." –John said.

"Hmm." –He gave out a big deep sigh. "Okay. So as not to be rude, Ella Marie right?" –He said as he stretched out his hand for a shake.

"Yeah. Well actually it's Chizealle Hilton." –She corrected politely as she accepted the shake.

"So, Z, meet my cousin Marc a.k.a. Trademarc. Marc, meet my bestfriend, Chizealle." –John introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Let's go man. The manager is going to kill us! I'm not even sure if he will push through with our recording today. He looked pretty upset before he left to buy his cup of coffee." –Marc stated.

"He left?! So what now? It's over?!" –John asked

"No. I really don't know. But he will be coming back after he relaxes his temper." –Marc stated

"I'm sure I can do something about that." –Chizealle presented.

"WHAT?!" –John exclaimed. "W-What are you planning to do? You don't know him."

"Who said I needed to know him to do something to help you guys? Just trust me okay. So give me a little info about this 'Manager'." –Chizealle encouraged

"He's 5"10, A little extra baggage and Mexican." –Marc said

"Hmm… No problem." –Chizealle stated and smirked. "Why don't we go inside and wait for him. I want you two to watch how I will tame him perfectly. So flawless that he won't be able to even think of John's tardiness."

"Okay…" –John said as they all went inside. They sat on the black sofa while Chizealle excused herself to go to the ladies room.

BATHROOM 

Chizealle took off her top and tore the pink dress shirt to show some cleavage and her well-toned abs then placed it back on. She messed her light brown hair a bit and let it fell loose down below her shoulders. She took out some black eyeliner from her Prada and placed some on her hazel eyes' lids together with pink lip-gloss on her luscious pout. She pulled her jeans lower showing 1/3 of her hipbone. Then she heard someone entering the studio with loud thumping feet. Overhearing the conversation she stayed inside the bathroom and waited for the right timing.

"_Why were you freaking late Mr. Cena?"_

"_I'm so sorry sir. I got caught in traffic."_

"_Excuses! Do you know I cancelled my appointment_ _because of this? You have a responsibility and I believe you didn't fulfill it. I'm afraid I might cancel this and call you back when you're ready to be punctual."_

"_But, it won't happen again sir. It was just really bad that I got caught in traffic. Come on don't do this."_

"_Yes sir, I'm sure my cousin won't really do this just to frustrate you."_

"_I am really disappointed and I don't reconsider my decisions."_

Chizealle took this opportunity and flushed the toilet before going out. She gently opened the door with precaution and flipped her hair after walking out. She looked at the man and was disgusted at first sight but didn't really show it as to not ruin her master plan. So, she walked out gracefully and faced the astonished man. While at the background there were two jaws that dropped dead to the floor.

"Hi."

"W-Who a-are y-you?" –He stuttered.

"Ella. I'm John's sister." –She replied in a graceful manner. She looked at the man from head to toe and shook her head. She placed her right arm above the man's left shoulder and made eye contact. "You look stressed."

"Well I'm afraid I Am." –He said straightening out his suit.

"Ouch. Why? Too much work?" –She asked sweetly.

"No. It is because of your brother. He was late. I needed to cancel my appointment this afternoon because of him. So I told him that I'll give him a call when I think he's ready." –He explained

"Oh. But you know we really got stuck in traffic and I'm sure that you know how to forgive."

"And why do you say that?" –He asked

"Well let's just say I find it in you. Some kind of first impression."

"I'm sorry but I don't reconsider my decisions hun." –He stated with a smirk.

"Is that so?" –She raised a brow. "Are you sure that I can't do anything to make you change your mind?" –She bargained as she placed her left arm over his right shoulder.

"I—"

"Come on. I'll give you a surprise if you forgive my brother. Please? Do it for me." –She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"But—"

"Please? For me… I can be very grateful and give the person what they deserve. And if you forgive my bother over there…" –She glanced at John on the sofa staring at her. "I do things to forgiving people that they won't ever forget. And that goes to you too sir." –She added seductively.

"Uh—Marc!" –He yelled.

"Yeah?" –Marc acknowledged.

"Please go inside with Mr. Cena now. We'll be starting in 5 minutes." –He said.

"Great! Thanks so much sir!" –John said as he stood up from the couch and winked at Chizealle.

"Thanks a lot. You'll get your reward later handsome." –Chizealle said as she removed her arms and walked away with John. Then John looked at Chizealle in a 'thanks-so-much-I-owe-you-big-time' look.

"Thanks a lot. You're the best." –Marc whispered to Chizealle.

"I know. Right?" –She smirked. While waiting, Marc and Chizealle chatted while John drifted of to space.

" _Chizealle walked slowly towards John sitting on the metal steel chair before the studio's equipment. Wind was blowing her hair to her back as she kneeled down before him and whispered something in his ear. John smiled as she pulled him by hand inside the storage room. There they made out furiously knocking out the cleaning stuff off the service table. John carried Chizealle and placed her sitting on top of the table while he was playing his tongue inside Chizealle's mouth. They stared for a moment and whispered sweet words to each other._

"_I thought you liked the dude from the gym?"_

"_Can't a girl lie to make someone jealous? Now tell me, I know it worked."_

"_Yes it did, genius."_

"_So why did you get jealous?"_

"_I think I'm falling for you Z."_

"_Why don't you show me how you feel tiger?" –She replied with a smirk_

_They caught each's lips in an intense make out session as he gently stripped her from her torn clothes as she did too with him. He pumped the holy living hell out of her as she tried not to scream. They both tried to maintain their breathing then keeping quiet at the same time because they were still in the recording studio. When they were about to go to Climax stage, someone clapped." _

"John? Bro? Are you ok?" –Chizealle asked clapping her hands in front of him.

"Huh? W-what happened?" –John asked. _"Uh-oh back to reality." _ Then He noticed that Chizealle was kneeling before him with her hands on top of his thighs. _"Or maybe not…"_

"You spaced out Bro. You need to start recording now." –Chizealle said.

"Oh- Yeah." –John replied as he stood up from his chair. _"Damn. I'm making my own porn video in my head."_

The recording started and they were repeating the song for almost more than 50 times already because the big manager still don't gives the big thumb of approval but instead the big mouth of disappointment. Of course, this bored Chizealle so she fell asleep watching them from the glass window with the manager on the steel chair. While recording the rap duet maybe on its 51st trial, the manager noticed Chizealle sleeping peacefully on the chair next to him. He gave in to temptation and took advantage of the situation. He tried to lean over and kiss her but John pulled the wire of the microphone unplugging it. This made a loud screeching sound that startled the manager making him fall out of his chair and Chizealle waking up. Marc took off his headgear and looked at John.

"What was that for?" –He whispered

"He tried to take advantage of my sister!"

"Wake up dude! He ain't your sister. What's wrong if he does something to her? If she likes it then they'll be probably getting with it right then and there but if she's not okay with it, Mr. Not Smooth is gonna get his face bitch slapped."

"Yeah, but still." –John replied as Marc raised his brow.

"Oh I get it. You have little teenage feelings with your so called bestfriend." –Marc stated as he laughed and placed back his headgear. The crew plugged the microphone back in and they started to try and record once again.

Chizealle although already awake, was still in the confused mode trying to recall her dream. She stared at John, who is across the glass window with the headphones on, rapping while she thought about it. Recalling, she started to gasp for air.

" _I was waiting for them to finish, it took them all day just to record one song. And this disgusting man is still beside me! I wonder what the girls are doing, still shopping probably. Then they were done! Oh great happiness! But there was a slight problem. The manager was still waiting for my grand present, which I don't plan on giving. This is not how I intended this to happen but now its here and I have to deal with it, unfortunately. This is just plain Merde! Which means shit by the way. He looked at me in a very intimate manner. _

"_So my dear, what's the reward I'm going to get?"_

"_Uhm… Would you mind if I do a little retouch first in the bathroom?" –I replied as I looked nervously at John. I walked to the bathroom and surprisingly John followed me. "What are you doing here?"-I whispered_

"_You have cold sweat. You want me to help you get rid of this man?"_

"_Yes please."_

"_Let's talk inside."-He stated as he let me in. But before he could get in, the manager saw this and raised a brow. _

"_What are you doing?" –The manager exclaimed._

"_Uhm, I'm just going to help my sister. Don't worry too much." –John replied and entered the bathroom. Once we were alone inside, I started to think of ways to escape. _

"_John, what do I do?"_

"_Well, what is the present?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe he wants to make out with me. But I don't want to! That's disgusting!"_

"_So, just give him a kiss on the cheek. Maybe he'll be fine with that."_

"_Fine." –I replied and started heading for the door. But John stopped me; he held my arms in 'I surrender' position on the wall. "W-what er-are ya-you doing?"_

"_Quiet Z, I just want you to know that I really appreciate what you did for me earlier." –He stated with a smirk and connected his lips with mine. _

_The connection lavishly affected me; static shocks were flowing through my veins going to my fast beating heart. He let loose of the grip on my arms and started unbuttoning my jeans. I closed my eyes and let him do what he wanted, so I started unzipping his too. We were completely unaware of our surroundings and just used all the equipment in the bathroom for something to let him gain better access. It was almost at the end when the manager knocked at the door and asked if we were still okay. I gave a loud sigh and answered 'yes we're perfectly fine.' Once the deed was done, we dressed up and washed our hands. I opened the door and headed straight for Mr. Disgusting and swayed my hips while my hands worked up his shirt. I saw Marc walk right pass me and went inside the bathroom looking for John who never went out since I left. I told him to close his eyes and I asked the gay crewmember to come closer to us and keep quiet. He had a weird smile on his face then I began removing my hands from him and replaced the gay's to his suit. Then I talked to the manager._

"_You have been really good sir. Would you want a kiss from me as your reward?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Just close your eyes and I'll give you your reward."_

_Just then I signaled the gay to kiss him. To my surprise, the manager made out with the gay man! I tried to contain my laughter as I turned around to see if they went out already. John had his eyes wide open and his jaw dropped dead to the floor once again. Marc was trying to contain himself as I did too. I signaled the gay man to break free and I returned to my position just right in time when he opened his eyes. I gave him a weak smile and talked to everyone present. "To the scene you saw today, speak no word about it to anyone." –I said aloud giving a wink. Then a loud screeching sound echoed inside the recording studio._

The rap song was over, John and Marc was in front of Chizealle staring at her flushed expression on her face. Everyone was finishing up things, cleaning up and stuff. The manager looked at her as if it said to be looking for his reward for being forgiving. This scared her the most, she didn't know what to do and as if a lot of pressure was on her that time. John waved his hand in front of her face.

"You can't see me. Are you ok?"

"Uh—Yeah… Are ya'll done?" –Chizealle asked.

"Yeah." –Marc answered.

"Lets go then." –Chizealle stated and stood up. She looked at the manager and shook his hand. She decided to lean over and give him a small peck on his cheek. "Thank you for your kind heart sir." –Then gave a weak smile, got her Prada bag, pulled Marc and John and headed straight for the door. They got all inside the rental as John started the engine. Just then, Chizealle remembered something.

"John… you still didn't answer my question earlier." –Chizealle stated

"What question?" –John asked as he glanced at Chizealle for a while. "Ey Marc! Where ya heading to?"

"I can grab a bite to eat at the hotel you're staying at." –Marc replied in the back seat.

"You know the one about Lizzie?" –Chizealle reminded.

"Oh yeah. So here's the thing… Lizzie became a part of my life before and so that's why she and I never got close again." –He stated.

"Why? Tell me what happened." –Chizealle insisted

"I was a playa. I had different flings every single day. We had this group who did these activities starting from OVW. Dave (Batista), Randy and I. We went to clubs to score. But Dave got married so we were only two that were left. I met Lizzie walking on the street. She slipped and all the folders and papers flew to the floor and scattered everywhere. There I helped her, got to know her a bit then it was on. We became a couple for only 2 weeks because she found out what I was doing. She hated me and prayed hard so that she may never see my face again. But Randy fell for her." –John paused and chuckled reminiscing old memories. "He would buy the Aiello magazine and look at the editorial page if Lizzie gave any information about her cell number or e-mail. Then that's the only time when he found out that the same Lizzie that I dated was the one he's starting to develop an obsession with. I gave him the info and they became tight. Randy had a hard time courting her and I believe it's because of me. That's how it all happened and till today she never talked to me like I was a normal person. To her, I'm still that horrible, full of crap guy that hits on you and throws you away sort of thing." –John storied

"Wow. So that explains everything. Anyway… I still got this one question on my mind but I'll ask you if were alone. It's kinda confidential." –Chizealle stated and gave a sweet smile.

"You guys make me gay." –Marc commented. "I was thinking, Chiz. Are you related to Paris Hilton?" –Marc asked.

"Thank god, no. But I know her, like an acquaintance. She modeled for Aiello." –Chizealle replied and rolled her eyes.

"Why? Is she that bad?" –Marc asked.

"Not really. I just hate that she wants everything to be in 'Paris way'. Get what I mean?" –Chizealle said. "But she got a pair of great legs. That's all I can say."

"Yeah I agree. Too bad, she's hot." –Marc stated.

"Ah. My Cuz developing some kind of teenage crush on Paris Hilton?" –John joked as Marc punched his nape jokingly.

"Ow. Z!!! Marc is hitting me!" –John whined like a baby.

"You act like a baby." –Marc said and laughed.

"Now, now Marc, don't be harsh… John's driving." –Chizealle said as she rubbed his nape.

"Eh—You'll always side on my Cuz and never on me. You're bias." –Marc complained.

"And why do you say that? To me, John and you are equal." –Chizealle stated.

"Yeah, right!" –Marc commented sarcastically. "If I know, you two are more than just bestfriends." –Marc stated as he crossed his arms. Hearing this, John suddenly stepped on the brakes causing a loud screeching sound made by the wheels. "Woah John! Is it something I said that you want me dead?! And this is the second time you made a screeching sound today!"

"Merde! Tell me if you're ticklish in the nape, I'm just rubbing it to feel better not to cause myself a heart-attack!" –Chizealle exclaimed while holding tight on John's arm.

"Sorry, just lost control of a second there." –John explained and started to drive again. He looked at the rear-view mirror to check if the person riding on the car behind them is all right. It seemed to be, just because his middle finger sticking right up, facing them. "Fucking man."

"Who?" –Marc asked surprised.

"Eh—Man over there. Giving us the fucking finger." –John exasperated.

"Don't worry bout him too much… You'll just grow old." –Marc said as he chuckled.

"I'm not old! You're even older than me!" –John said as a smile went up to his face.

"Good. We're here!" –Chizealle stated.

"You excited?" –John asked.

"Not really…" –Chizealle answered shyly.

"You seem to be…" –John stated. He parked the rental and went down. Marc waved goodbye and headed to the hotel bar. John was hoping to spend the rest of the day with his bestfriend that made him smile while they were proceeding to the elevator. But his smile turned into a frown when just before the elevator door closed, a man came rushing in, stopped it and went in. Chizealle was looking at John's shoes. That's the reason why she didn't notice the man that just entered.

"Johnny! You have to change your shoes! I think it's going to break!" –Chizealle said as she laughed. John looked at it and smiled.

"You should buy me one." –He replied.

"You earn much more than I do. Buy yourself a new pair!" –She retorted. This got the other man's attention, which made him look at the giggling woman.

"Are you the one from the gym earlier?" –He asked. Chizealle looked at the man and blushed.

"Uhh—Yeah. It's me." –She replied sheepishly. "Why are you here? I mean you should be somewhere else right?"

"Well… I needed to visit a friend of mine. She's on the 14th floor." –Brian stated

"Oh a she… Girlfriend?" –Chizealle asked.

"Nope. Lucky you." –Brian said

"Why? Why would I be lucky?" –Chizealle asked and raised her brow. _"Boasting much?"_

"I know you're interested in me. So am I." –He stated. _"Oh… it's on!"_

"Who told you I'm interested in you?! You are scaring me Brian." –Chizealle said and stayed closer to John and held his hand in hers. _"Guess first impressions don't last."_

"Who're you fooling that you're not?" –Brian replied. Chizealle just rolled her eyes. "A no reply means yes. Am I right ms. Hilton?"

"Look here Pal. She's not replying anymore and you are fucking scaring the crap outta her. So just keep your pie hole shut and we're good." –John said irritated. _"I'll make him shit in his pants."_

"Don't you Pal me. What we discussed is none of your business. You should shut your own pie hole or I aught to kick your teeth down your throat." –Brian said with much pride and obviously don't know where he's getting to.

"Why, you son of a bitch just got on my nerves!" –John attempted to punch him but Chizealle stopped him. "Why are you stopping me Z?! I need to teach this SOB a leson!"

"No John… Let me handle this." –Chizealle said calmly and went to Brian. She placed her hands on his tie and fixed it seductively. The elevator was now heading for 10th floor, which was their stop.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about." –Brian stated in delight. John furrowed his eyebrows.

"Next time…" –Chizealle started, "Tell me directly what you want."

"Why babe?" –Brian asked.

"Because I'll give it to you. No questions asked." –Chizealle stated. As the elevator door opened, Chizealle turned her back on Brian and gave him a bit of grinding. Before she left with John, she brought up her leg quickly jolting Brian's family jewels. He gave a loud cry and squatted in the middle of the elevator. John gave his usual shocked but happy expression on his face.

"Bitch!" –Brian exclaimed.

"That's right. So next time, think twice before messing with John or me here. Because that's not the only thing your gonna get." –Chizealle stated proudly and went out with John. The elevator doors closed and the 2 walked to their room hand in hand.

"I gotta hand it to ya Z. That was awesome!" –John said.

"Shame on me. I thought he was cute. I thought he was going to be okay." –Chizealle said while shaking her head.

"Eh—Don't worry bout it. I'm sure he won't be a fucking prick to you anymore. Coz Z, I'm sure as hell that fucking hurt a lot… Shit, that fucking hurt a lot." –John stated and opened their door with the keycard.

"Oh yeah. Way to go, Me!" –Chizealle said as they both chuckled and fell on the bed.

**A/N: what can I say? I tried something new that's all! I'm sorry! Hahah… this is almost purely rated M because of the adult scenes and the swearing. Now this is the question that I want ya'll to think upon. Why did Brian become such a pain in the ass? Ha! You'll find out in the next chapter! But first, go get reviewing ya'll!!! Hahah… and now the…**

REVIEW REPLY APPLE- ah my ever-loving best friend!!! So thanks for the reviews and I can see your reaction in this chap hahha… mwah mwah Love you so much!!! Oh yeah… its okay if you had double reviews… hahha… 

**SKYQUEEN3- dear!!! Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!!! Hahah… I know you were surprised! Well what can I say, I got a little inspired hahah I really don't know why but there is a new twist in the next chapter so I hope you'll be looking forward to that!!! Mwah mwah**

**GURL42069-That's true. I agree. Hahah… talk to ya soon!**

**SARA- why are you looking at the horny bit?? Whahah… anyway, thank you for the review my dear even if you just scanned the whole thing… keep scanning and you'll don't understand anything… hahah love yeah!**

**MELAI- my dear… thanks for your reviews for chapters 5 and 6 hope to see more of your reviews!!!**

CIAO 

**sweetcandyfun**


	12. Wet encounter

**CHAPTER 12- WET ENCOUNTER**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any… okay?! Are we good now?!**

**A/N: So if you think I surprised you a lot in the previous chapter… Then you'll get more intrigued here. So on with the reading… Thanks for all those who reviewed. **

"Look here Pal. She's not replying anymore and you are fucking scaring the crap outta her. So just keep your pie hole shut and we're good." –John said irritated.

"Don't you Pal me. What we discussed is none of your business. You should shut your own pie hole or I aught to kick your teeth down your throat." –Brian said with much pride and obviously don't know where he's getting to.

"Why, you son of a bitch just got on my nerves!" –John attempted to punch him but Chizealle stopped him. "Why are you stopping me Z?! I need to teach this SOB a leson!"

"No John… Let me handle this." –Chizealle said calmly and went to Brian. She placed her hands on his tie and fixed it seductively. The elevator was now heading for 10th floor, which was their stop.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about." –Brian stated in delight. John furrowed his eyebrows.

"Next time…" –Chizealle started, "Tell me directly what you want."

"Why babe?" –Brian asked.

"Because I'll give it to you. No questions asked." –Chizealle stated. As the elevator door opened, Chizealle turned her back on Brian and gave him a bit of grinding. Before she left with John, she brought up her leg quickly jolting Brian's family jewels. He gave a loud cry and squatted in the middle of the elevator. John gave his usual shocked but happy expression on his face.

"Bitch!" –Brian exclaimed.

"That's right. So next time, think twice before messing with John or me here. Because that's not the only thing your gonna get." –Chizealle stated proudly and went out with John. The elevator doors closed and the 2 walked to their room hand in hand.

"I gotta hand it to ya Z. That was awesome!" –John said.

"Shame on me. I thought he was cute. I thought he was going to be okay." –Chizealle said while shaking her head.

"Eh—Don't worry bout it. I'm sure he won't be a fucking prick to you anymore. Coz Z, I'm sure as hell that fucking hurt a lot… Shit, that fucking hurt a lot." –John stated and opened their door with the keycard.

"Oh yeah. Way to go, me!" –Chizealle said as they both chuckled and fell on the bed.

ELEVATOR 

Brian was still holding his aching dick and balls because of what Chizealle did. Then he reached the 14th floor to go to his so-called friend. He knocked a couple of times before a man answered. He let him in and they talked in the bar-counter.

"So, my dear, how's it going?" –The man asked Brian,

"What do you mean how's it going?! I just got kicked right in the middle of my fucking manhood. Why do you French people must be so physical huh?" –Brian exclaimed.

"Watch your mouth Brian! Do not stereotype us French. So what happened, did you meet Chizealle Hilton that I was talking to you about?" –He asked him

"Yes I did. In the gym earlier and in the elevator just now." –Brian stated

"What happened? Tell me darling!" –He insisted.

"Eh—It was doing well. That was what I thought this morning. But when hours passed by, I just got the desire to meet her again. Why? It's because I find her hot, fucking hot. But when I talked to her in the elevator, she was all shit angry with me with god-knows-what-the-fuck-did-I-say. And this god damned man keep sticking out his pants in our business."-Brian storied.

"Let me guess… blue eyes, blonde hair and dimples? That Matt Damon look a like?" –He asked

"You got that right." –Brian stated and sighed deeply.

"He's cute but I hate him for ruining my plan… Do you know how much this means to me Brian?" –He asked once more and opened a bottle of champagne.

"Yes I know… You want to destroy that woman's life." –Brian stated non-chalantly.

"If that Matt Damon look a like gets in the way again… He'll pay." –He said.

"You know you can't do that. You're an ex-WWE superstar. You will be ruined to the whole world once they find out you're… you know." –Brian stated but hesitated a bit.

"What? Say it!" –He forced.

"Orlando, you can't deny it. You're gay. And you got fired because they noticed. And that you stalked John Cena wherever he went to, you followed." –Brian stated the truth.

"Oh shut up Brian! That was past. Now, you are my whole world. Don't worry; I'll give you everything you need just so you won't leave me. I'm so deeply in love with you. And you are too with me right? That's why you're in this relationship right?" –Orlando said as he poured champagne into two wine glasses.

"Yes dear. I just don't understand why you needed to destroy her life." –Brian said as he went to sit on the bed.

"Brian… you need to know, she made your baby feel useless. She made me feel unwanted. If she's truly destroyed that's when we can truly be happy. I got a job now; I don't need anybody providing me my needs. I just need someone to give me loving that I deserve." –Orlando explained and sat beside Brian while drinking his champagne.

"That's why you've got me Hun." –Brian answered as he grabbed Orlando and tackled him to the bed.

"I know." –Orlando replied as they PLAYED on the bed.

ROOM 1010 

"Someone's sleeping." –Chizealle whispered into John's ear. But he didn't move a muscle. Chizealle moved him in the right direction and sat beside his sleeping figure. She watched him sleep peacefully beside her. She muttered words to herself like she was broadcasting her own secret diary.

"I know I look stupid looking at you now and talking to myself but I don't mind. Just this morning I was so sure that I was really in love with you. But I got confused when I met this guy in the gym. Now I knew what he really wanted, I'm so sure of what I feel. I just don't know if you feel the same way too. Okay, I should shut up now."

John moved a bit and started to snore. Chizealle chuckled as she stood up and went to her own bed. She's fixing her bed so it'll be ready for her to jump in to. But before she could hit the showers, someone knocked on the door. She slowly approached and opened it. There she saw Torrie, Maria and Merilyn with a lot of shopping bags in hand. They barged in and giggled seeing John lying on the bed like a starfish. Torrie gave a naughty look to Chizealle, which made Maria giggle.

"What's that look for?" –Chizealle asked.

"Zealle darling… I see lover boy's sleeping." –Torrie stated.

"Who?" –Chizealle asked and raised her brow.

"I think she means John over there." –Merilyn stated as she scratched her head.

"Oh—No. What are you thinking Torrie? Whatever that is I don't think I like It." –Chizealle stated backing off.

"Well, I think you have no choice." –Maria said and grabbed Chizealle's arms to her back. On screen, Maria seemed to be the woman who can't wrestle at all and just got in because of a pretty face. But in reality, she's pretty strong; it's just the storyline that makes her a ditz.

"Uh—Help?" –Chizealle stated with pity towards Lyn-Lin.

"Don't look at me. I didn't have a chance to even protect myself this afternoon." –Merilyn stated and scratched her head again.

"Come on girls, can't we play tomorrow? I mean look. Johnny is peacefully asleep. Don't wake him up." –Chizealle whispered.

"Nice try… You got to do this. Or else…" –Torrie thought for a threat.

"Heck we'll tickle you till you faint!" –Maria continued knowing that this will make Chizealle surrender.

"Fine… What do you want me to do?" –Chizealle finally agreed.

"You know, we shopped for you." –Maria told her.

"Speaking of which, can't we just talk about what happened today at the mall right?" –Chizealle insisted.

"Nope but maybe later… And still you have to explain why your shirt is torn…" –Maria stated.

"Oh I think I know why…" –Torrie stated and had a naughty smirk on her face. "John tore that right?! That's why he's too tired at this time of the night! You little naughty bitch!" –She said as she laughed.

"Zealle! How could you not tell us!" –Maria stated.

"Aack… I have virgin ears! Keep me outta this!" –Merilyn stated as she covered her ears.

"Now here. Wear this." –Torrie stated as she pushed the paper bag of Victoria Secret to her. "Don't remove it till tomorrow morning after John has seen it."

"Torrie… you're really desperate to hook us together aren't you huh?" –Chizealle stated and got the bag.

"Well actually it's pretty obvious that you both like each other. I don't know what's taking so long for you two to hook up." –Maria stated as she chuckled.

"Eh shut up you Shelton lover." –Chizealle said as she smiled sweetly and went inside the bathroom to change.

"Woah! Maria you have a crush on Shelton?!" –Merilyn and Torrie exclaimed.

"Not too loud you guys! Shelton is Randy's roommate just beside this room…" –Maria said covering both their mouths. John moved to his side like a curled up shrimp and snored again.

"Wow, he's loud!" –Merilyn observed. Just then Chizealle emerged with the lingerie they bought for her. It's a spaghetti strap dark blue silk nightgown that travels down only an inch to below the you-know-what only.

"What do you want me to do?" –Chizealle stated as she looked at John.

"Well before that, lets talk about what happened to your shirt." –Maria gushed and Torrie giggled. Then a cell phone rang; it was Merilyn's, an unknown number flashed on the phone's screen. John moved again and almost fell to the ground! Chizealle caught his heavy body and pushed him gently back to the bed. Torrie and Maria giggled from the sight and looked at Merilyn answering the phone.

"Hello? Lyn-Lin speaking." –Merilyn stated

"Hey, I heard you're going to be my valet after 2 weeks?" –The male voice said

"Uhm, maybe. Mrs. Levesque didn't tell me anything about you. So I'm going to valet for a mystery person. That's all I know now." –Merilyn stated.

"So Lyn-Lin, I want to know you before we start this valet thing. How bout a simple dessert today?" –The male voice invited.

"Oh uhm.. Yeah sure… what time?" –Merilyn asked sheepishly.

"It's 9:00pm now. I hope it's not too late if I'll meet you in 15?" –The male voice stated.

"No problem… " –Merilyn said

"I'll meet you in the lobby then." –He stated

"Yeah bye." –Merilyn ended the call.

The phone call ended as Chizealle, Torrie and Maria all raised brows to her. She then realized something important.

"I forgot to ask who he is!" –Merilyn exclaimed.

"Quiet!" –Chizealle whispered.

"Whoopz Sorry!" –Merilyn stated.

"So, I want to know what happened tell Me." –Maria said as they all sat in the sofa.

So, Chizealle told everything to the girls. Then Merilyn stood up and bid goodbye to them because she needs to get ready. Maria went with her to prepare whatever there is to prepare. Torrie smirked when they left and eyed Chizealle.

"So that leaves me to you." –Torrie stated as she rubbed her hands together.

"Torrie… whatever that is just please, be considerate." –Chizealle pleaded.

"Oh I will… I know it'll benefit you two." –Torrie stated as she eyed Chizealle again. "So, sleep tonight with that on and don't remove it till tomorrow."

"Oh okay… that's easy." –Chizealle said as she prepared for herself to go to bed.

"That's just not it darling… you have to show it to him." –Torrie added and flashed her devilish smile.

"Damn." –Chizealle rebounded. She stood up once again and looked at the sleeping figure on the other bed. She sighed and tried to reason with Torrie. "You do know I'm falling for him right?"

"Yes damn right I do… And fortunately, I know something you don't know. Then I know something that you know that he don't know." –Torrie said and smiled sweetly. "Well… I need to go now. Good luck Zealle…" She bid goodbye and went out the door closing it gently behind her. Chizealle was left there confused. She went to her bed and tucked herself in to have a goodnight sleep. She'll be facing this problem tomorrow when she wakes up.

NEXT MORNING 

Chizealle woke up from the sunrays shining on her face. She looked at John's bed but he's nowhere to be found. She sighed as her heart applauded. Lucky day? Well… She stood up with sleepy eyes and went immediately inside the bathroom. She had the habit of going inside the shower before removing her clothes. So that's what she did. She went inside and felt the hot shower on her skin. WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!!!! She didn't open the shower… did she? She fluttered her eyes open and was going to start to take off her Victoria secret nightgown when she saw HIM, nude.

"Yo Z! Morning?" –John greeted and laughed with shampoo in his hair.

"What the fuck?! Merde. Bon sang! (French for dammit) So… sorry John." –Chizealle stated filled with embarrassment as she stepped out quickly out of the shower. She covered herself with a fresh towel and sat on her bed outside. Minutes later, John came out with only a towel to cover his manhood, as he looked damp. He raised a brow at Chizealle.

**A/N:** **so a little cliffy there! You got the answer from the question from the other chapter… hope you like what I did… btw, I got a scoop from somebody I know that ORLANDO JORDAN ex-wwe superstar is really gay, and he got fired because of stalking John Cena and his boyfriend got jealous… hahaha just some little scoop. Now the review reply!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**APOL- my bestie! You hate him?? Hahah well… even though Brian is the name of my brother, He's much more known as Kendrick… coz that's his last name… his whole name is BRIAN KENDRICK. And I just noticed now… your brother's name is Kendrick while mine is Brian… Cool! hahaha Love you! See you soon! I had fun swimming!**

**SKY-QUEEN – YES it does hurt… hahha… I wanted to describe his face much more but I just couldn't do it… Dunno why… anyway I hope this cleared your mind why Brian became such an ass. Hahaha **

**VERACRUZORTONGAL – my dear… you want to get laid??? What? Hahha… I know one person who is permitted to that! andy !!! I think I gave too much letters! Hahaha… they would go perfectly well… hahahahha **

**NICHELLE- your review was for chapter 1. and no… I wasn't day dreaming about this! I was day dreaming bout something else… thinks yeah that's right something else but not about shouting everywhere and slamming stuff! Hahaha… come on read on! I'll be waiting for your reviews!**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	13. UGH… STUFF

**Chapter 13- UGH… STUFF.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't any… even if I wanted to, I freaking can't. **

**A/N: well I'm back with chap 13!!! So I left a cliffy there so as promised… here is the continuation… hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW. Btw, I appreciate your reviews, but I'll appreciate it more if you read it before you review. SARA! Did you see that?? That was for you girl! Hahah… love yeah.**

Chizealle woke up from the sunrays shining on her face. She looked at John's bed but he's nowhere to be found. She sighed as her heart applauded. Lucky day? Well… She stood up with sleepy eyes and went immediately inside the bathroom. She had the habit of going inside the shower before removing her clothes. So that's what she did. She went inside and felt the hot shower on her skin. WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!!!! She didn't open the shower… did she? She fluttered her eyes open and was going to start to take off her Victoria secret nightgown when she saw HIM, nude.

"Yo Z! Morning?" –John greeted and laughed with shampoo in his hair.

"What the fuck?! Merde. Bon sang! (French for dammit) So… sorry John." –Chizealle stated filled with embarrassment as she stepped out quickly out of the shower. She covered herself with a fresh towel and sat on her bed outside. Minutes later, John came out with only a towel to cover his manhood, as he looked damp. He raised a brow at Chizealle.

"Z? Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep?" –John stated as he moved closer to Chizealle and lifted her to stand on her feet. Well… The sudden movement startled her so her towel fell to the ground leaving her with only the dark blue nightgown on. "Hmm… New?"

"Uh… yeah. Uhm. John, Well…" –Chizealle stuttered.

"Well what? Lets talk inside the bathroom you might catch a cold… You're wet and this room is fully air-conditioned." –John stated as he draped an arm over her shoulders leading her into the bathroom. "So?"

"Torrie and Maria dared me to wear this and show it to you… Plus I should get you to tell me what you think about It." –Chizealle lied at the last part…_"Aack… what_ _would he say?" _She took advantage of the dare just to know what John thinks of her when he sees her wearing that. "And I thought I didn't have to, anymore because you were not in your bed anymore when I … Then I went inside and you were there." –She continued "Naked."

"Well… to answer your question…" –John checked her out and eyed her from head to foot and back to her face. He flashed a pleasing smile on his face. "Z… You look fucking HOT." Chizealle smiled.

"Thank you John… you look pretty awesome yourself." –Chizealle stated as she hopped in the shower and giggled. She threw her nightgown off and outta the shower. It fell directly on top of John's head. John removed it and placed it in the laundry bag. He smiled and went out of the bathroom to change into proper clothes. Then went to watch some TV. An hour later, Chizealle came out with only a towel wrapped around her curvy body. She looked at her bag and got her clothes then went back inside the bathroom. Minutes later, she emerged with a flow-y white dress with light blue and yellow flowers prints on it. John closed the TV and stared at Chizealle.

"So?" –Chizealle asked for his thoughts about the dress.

"Well… uhm." –John cleared his throat. "Wanna go for breakfast??"

"I guess so…" –Chizealle said and smiled sweetly. They walked out of the room and went down the elevator to the hotel restaurant. There they ordered some food as 3 girls approached them. Those 3 girls were none other than Torrie, Maria and Merilyn. John looked at them and winked at Chizealle. They grabbed chairs and sat on the same table with the bestfriends.

"Good morning dear people." –Chizealle stated with a smile

"Good morning ya'll!" –Merilyn greeted happily then blushed at the sight of 'the guy'.

"Well… first thing's first. John, did you see anything different this morning?" –Torrie asked with a naughty smile.

"Actually I didn't think you'll go down this early… I actually expected you to stay in the room much more longer." –Maria said and sighed. _"Guess nothing happened."_

"I saw Chizealle today like any other day." –John said. "Why?" _"Thank you Torrie… You got me really horny just because of that dare… If I didn't get to control myself… God-knows-what would've I done to her."_

"Like any other day?" –Maria asked surprised. "Have you two been hiding things from me?"

"No." –Chizealle said and looked at Merilyn who was staring at some guy at the other table.

"Well… Zealle, I think we need to tickle you till you can't take it anymore. I don't think you did the dare." –Torrie said as she sighed.

"Yes I did! I even went inside the shower and I saw—okay Merde I gotta stop." –Chizealle said as she drank coffee.

"What? What did you see?" –Torrie asked as her hopes are getting up.

"You are hiding something from me!" –Maria said as she pouted.

"We are not, okay." –John stated as he chuckled. "She just saw a bird inside the bathroom and squealed. So that's the time when I happened to see her wearing a different choice of clothing." –John lied.

"What kind of bird? How did it get there?!" –Maria asked.

"A big bird. Well… maybe through the bathroom window. I shooed it out." –Chizealle lied too. She smiled and looked at Merilyn again still busy staring at that same guy. _"Why is she staring at him?"_

"Okay. Since John said it. I'll believe it." –Torrie said. Then John leaned over at Chizealle.

"What are you looking at?" –John asked

"Look at Lin-Lynn… She's staring at Mr. McMahon's son." –Chizealle stated as all four of them looked at Merilyn. Merilyn felt all eyes staring at her so she looked back at the table and blushed profusely. "Lin-Lynn."

"What… I'm sorry… I just couldn't…" –Merilyn tried to reason.

"couldn't what?" –Maria gushed and winked at Torrie.

"Well… last night uhm… I don't know." –Merilyn stuttered.

"Oh yeah… Last night you had a dessert date with the guy you're going to valet for. Who is he?" –Chizealle asked as she looked at Merilyn curiously. Torrie and Maria giggled as Merilyn blushed even more looking like a tomato.

"Someone looks like a tomato." –John said as he chuckled. "I think she's going to valet for Shane-O."

"Oh really? Well that's good to know girl! So what happened last night?" –Chizealle asked as the two girls listened intently.

"Uhm… we went for dessert and talked for a couple of hours. He escorted me back to my room that's all." –Merilyn said as Torrie and Maria raised a brow.

"YOU'RE NOT TELLING THE TRUTH TO ZEALLE!" –Torrie and Maria exclaimed for Merilyn told them what happened that night in full detail this morning.

"Zealle… Shane said Merilyn is beautiful." –Maria said as Torrie nodded and Merilyn blushed recalling the exact words he said.

"He paid for both of their desserts." –Torrie stated as Maria then nodded.

"Shane-O should do that because… first he's the man, second he invited her right? And lastly he's a McMahon. He's got lots of cash to spend." –John interrupted

"SHUT UP JOHN!" –Both women said as Chizealle chuckled.

"Sorry… just sharing my insights… I'm not really good at gossiping" –John said both his arms up in 'I surrender' position.

"Anyway… They went up the stairs with Shane holding her hand!" –Maria gushed, as Merilyn blushed even more.

"But it was only for protection… He said that if there was someone about to grab me at least he's there holding my hand." –Merilyn reasoned as Chizealle rolled her eyes.

"That's just a pathetic excuse… He told that to other women that he liked before." –Chizealle said as she motioned her hand to let Torrie and Maria to continue.

"Then when they were on her door already, she kissed him in his cheek for a goodnight!" –Torrie exclaimed as Merilyn blushed even harder.

"Don't get me wrong Lin-Lynn… you look cute when you blush but I think you're about to explode." –John said truthfully

"Guess what happened next Zealle?!" –Maria asked Chizealle.

"Oh no… Don't tell me he just completed his 3 full actions signaling that he likes a girl?! OMG!" –Chizealle exclaimed happily.

"I don't get it." –John said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well John… we have observed Macky that if he completes these 3 actions… Next thing he does is gets close with the girl then courts her then poof! They're a couple!" –Chizealle said

"What did he do?" –John asked them

"After Lin-Lynn closed the door, he danced the money, money thing." –Maria stated as Merilyn blushed more and more.

"And, called his dad telling him about the girl he just met." –Torrie continued.

"Wait I don't get it. How did you two know that if in the first place Merilyn closed the door? Therefore, she didn't see what he did." –Chizealle asked

"We can be cute little spies you know… Besides, we were bored." –Maria stated and smiled at Merilyn who was really really red at the moment. Suddenly, Shane passed by their table and noticed the flushed expression on Merilyn's face. He reached under her chin and her forehead.

"Do you have a fever?" –Shane asked politely.

"Uh—No Mr. McMahon." –Merilyn replied.

"I told you last night to call me just Shane right? So, you don't have a fever I want to see you later to watch my match against triple H. "-He said

"Yeah sure Shane." –Merilyn replied and smiled.

"I'll be counting on that." –Shane said as he walked away with his sister (Stephanie Levesque) and the baby Aurora. After they left all the wrestlers went on with their chores and responsibilities before heading to WWE RAW later that night.

WWE RAW 

_**JR: King, I'm glad to be back here and boy we have a good main event!**_

_**King: I agree on that JR, in fact I can't wait to see that. Ooh fiery hot new Diva hanging around with Edge.**_

_**JR: Don't be all too excited King and you might wet your pants. We have Shane McMahon battling The game Triple H in a No DQ match tonight.**_

_**King: Yes JR, and wow, Chairman Mr. McMahon really wants to teach Triple H a lesson for switching sides. And here comes his product of own Semen to battle him in a frightening no DQ match for the main event.**_

_**JR: This will be one hell of a match to look forward to.**_

_**King: Well JR, I'm much more looking forward for the singles match with Edge and WWE champion John Cena tonight. And do you know why is that JR?**_

_**JR: Why is it King?**_

_**King: Well they have gorgeous managers and I'm really looking forward to see Ella Marie. She makes me have a good feeling in my body. Boy… Edge sure is lucky JR.**_

JR: I said be careful now… you might wet the chairs… Mr. McMahon would really get mad… These chairs cost a fortune!

Just right timing, Edge's music boomed into the Arena as He grabbed the Mic and started to boast again. Backstage there were the bestfriends, John, Chizealle and Maria reviewing their scripts. Maria was giggling because in the script, Ella Marie has to seduce John Cena and make out with him just before the match to tear his focus. Maria would be walking looking for John when she will see the two inside his locker room. Well surely, this will turn the love team's relationship to bad and Edge will win the match. This is a scheme that Edge will be boasting about by the end of the match where he will stand victorious.

"I have a match with the WWE champion John Cena later. But you know, I am in Toronto Canada and I'm sure all of you are dying to see me once again. And I assure you, I will win this match… and later on I will prove that my babe is number 1!!! And Cena's babe… Ehh… I don't think she can kick ass as much as my Ella Marie can… So that's all for now and I'll see you again later." –Edge boasted in front of the thousands of people watching RAW live.

So after 3 matches, John and Edge's match is next. And they were so energetically pumped up for the match. John and Maria were first to enter, which Maria was acting oh so coldly towards John followed by Edge and Ella Marie. The match went pretty well with each having their moments of triumph but there was a pretty disturbing sight at ringside. The fans were confused where to watch, in ring or at ringside. In ring John was dominating Edge but ringside Ella was dominating their catfight with Maria. Few seconds later, Maria was on the floor not moving at all. Ella took advantage of it and stepped on the canvas calling John's attention. But John didn't seem to notice her so she went around outside the ring and just before John could make his signature 5-knuckle shuffle to Edge on the canvas there was Ella pulling his shorts and having a seductive smile on her face. She motioned her finger for John to come nearer to her and when John was totally distracted, Edge rolled and pinned John causing his victory. After his triumph, Edge pulled Ella inside the ring and asked for a microphone.

"John and Maria, the most pathetic couple in this business. Look at you, having that angry face. Don't you try and attack us or your sorry damsel over there would be ass-kicked next week. I want you to face the Arena TV over there as I want to show the world how pathetic you are." –Edge said as the video rolled.

Ella Marie was walking gracefully towards John Cena's locker room. She knocked and placed her hands in her pocket as John answered the door. He was surprised to see his opponent's girlfriend standing in front of his door. He eyed her from head to toe and let her in.

"_John Cena the WWE Champion." –Ella stated._

"_What do you want?" –John asked and placed both his hands on his hips._

"_Well… actually John, I wanted to wish you good luck in the match later." –Ella said as her hands started to roam around John's t-shirt._

"_Oh. Thank you then. Why aren't you with Edge?" –John asked curiously._

"_Is Maria here?" –Ella asked_

"_No. You still didn't answer my question Ella." –John stated._

"_Well John, I want you more than Edge… Is it possible that the lady could have what she wants?" –Ella stated as she pulled his shirt off_

"But I—" --John was cut off by Ella pushing him to the sofa and crashing her lips with his. She was on top straddling his hips with hers as she closed her eyes and kissed him with deep passion. Then John started to roam his hands to Ella's back when suddenly, Maria entered. Maria screamed getting Ella's attention that she immediately jumped off and went out of the room. The video was cut there.

JR: Well King I guess Ms. Ella Marie wasn't so innocent after all.

King: JR, this is precious. She did that so that John would lose not because she wanted to cheat. Look at Maria; she is still there on the floor not wanting any help from the WWE champion. JR: Well King that wasn't a very nice trick to pull off. King: Yes it is JR! They're screwed! And Edge and Ella… they scheme real good. JR: I got to hand it to you King, Probably I and almost all of the fans here don't really understand how you think. "So Cena. Did you see what happened to you? You fell for my little trick. And on the next pay per view, which is Backlash, I'm going to get that title." –Edge stated proudly. "And Oh John… I'm going to be challenging Maria for a match next week. Kindly tell her when she wakes up." –Ella said as she smirked and the victorious couple went back up the ramp and in the backstage. John carried Maria all the way back there too. BACKSTAGE   
John threw Maria on the sofa as Chizealle laughed. Maria stood up and pouted at them. "Meanie!" –Maria stated.   
"You are one heavy load!" –John said as he chuckled.   
"I'm going outta here!" –Maria stated as she stuck her tongue out.   
"John… Don't be so mean…" –Chizealle stated as she headed inside the bathroom to take a shower. She stepped inside and opened the water. John followed her inside and covered the bowl and sat on it. "I was only joking… And I'm sure Maria knew that." –John said as he waited for a reply. 

"Yeah but still she could've been hurt when you threw her on the couch." –Chizealle reasoned as she cleansed her body.

"Well… She didn't because I wouldn't intend to hurt her. So we cool?" –John asked.   
"Of course. Now you wait for me outside you might see me naked and drool." –Chizealle joked.   
"What?! I drool over you?! No way, you're the one drooling over me just this morning." –John said as he smirked and left the bathroom.   
Chizealle finished her shower and went out with only a towel wrapped around her body. She raised a brow at John who was eying her again. 

"John. I didn't drool… I even freaked out and went out." –Chizealle said as she headed to her bag and change her clothes

"Whatever you say Z." –John said and smirked again before he went in the bathroom. Minutes later he came out with his towel wrapped around his waist. Chizealle was already dressed and faked puking at the sight of him glistening with water.

"Don't you fake puke girl… I know you want me…" –John said as he squiggled his eyebrows and headed for his bag. Chizealle was taken aback and crossed her legs.

"je vous aime, et j'espère que vous m'aimez aussi (I love you and I hope you love me too.)" –Chizealle stated as she bowed to the ground.

"What?!" –John was confused and finished dressing.

"Oh nothing." –Chizealle stated weakly and muttered more French words… "Oh John, Je t'aime. Je ne m'inquiète pas de ce que vous jugerez si vous savez ceci. Tous que vous devez savoir: I vraiment, vous aiment vraiment. (I love you. I do not care about what you will feel if you know this. All you have to know: I really, really love you.)"

"What the fuck… Z you know I don't understand whatever you are saying. Better say it in English or we won't be communicating well." –John stated truthfully as he plopped on the couch beside Chizealle.

"Hmm… you make me sigh, j'ai envie de toi!!! (I want you forever)" –Chizealle said as she laughed at John's weird expression on his face. _"This is cool! He doesn't understand a word I said!"_

"Okay. Whatever that is you say I'll say… hmm… Merci" –John said as he wriggled his eyebrows. _"What the fuck is she saying?! I need a translator!"_

"Look Shane's next. I wonder who'll win." –Chizealle said as she looked at the TV screen in the locker room. John switched it off and held her chin to look at her. "Why did you do that?"

"I want to talk to you." –John said as he moved closer to Chizealle.

"Well?"

"I—I hope the thing about Lizzie don't get in the way of our friendship." –John stated

"Of course it won't! Silly John. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Randy for a couple of days… Where is he?" –Chizealle asked curiously.

"He went to France with Chris." –John said

"France?! With Chris? Who's Chris?" –Chizealle asked

"Chris Benoit… I think you know him… He goes back to France if he got weeks off. " –John explained.

"Oh that Chris! He's the older brother of Lizanne. I think I only saw him twice… I never knew Randy knew him too." –Chizealle stated.

"Chris Benoit works here… Just in the other brand." –John said as he chuckled.

"Oh. I didn't certainly know that. " –Chizealle was surprised as her eyes widened. She stood up to just walk around a little bit because she got a little clingy and because John was talking to her so closely. Then she slipped. Now she's lying back faced on the floor. John laughed and walked closer.

"You are one clumsy lady." –John said as he laughed just looking at her.

"Clumsy huh?!" –Chizealle raised a brow and pulled his leg, making him fall on top of her. The moment got them so John actually didn't know what happened but their lips connected. Electricity rushed through their veins as John cupped her face and kissed her harder. Just then when the moment was nearly perfect, someone barged in causing them to stop.

"What are you doing?! Slut fucking Bitch stealing my man!"

**A/N: well well well… who could've said that? Tsktsk… guess the moment really lead them to make out right then and there! So to all the readers… Please review my darling people. I have nothing much more to say because I'm dying to write the next chapter so better review or I'm not going to post it… I'm being mean? No I'm not! Wahahah… now for the most awaited part… drumroll please…**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

VERACRUZORTONGAL- I am not a GAGA! Wahahah… and it's true… you would really love to strip for toot hahaha… kidding but anyway, I loved your review and YOU HAVE HIS PICTURE WITH A TOOTHBRUSH?! How could you girl??? Give me a copy! Send via email or whatever! I need that! Wahahah….

**SKYQUEEN3- Thank you for your kind review… and don't worry about so much things to say… I'll appreciate even a single letter on your review! Awsome as always! I wanna know what you think about this one though… )**

**WOOTWOOT- Mica darling… my ST! hahahah… hope thay didn't understand that, anyway thanks for your awesome reviews! Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep replying!**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	14. Pure Bliss

CHAPTER 14- PURE BLISS

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any WWE superstars… Yeah yeah… been repeating this for hmm thinks… (14 for fate, 1 for 5-day, and 14 for vodka) yeah 29 times already…

**A/N: So here is my most awaited chapter 14 hope you like it!!! Read and review!**

"Oh. I didn't certainly know that. " –Chizealle was surprised as her eyes widened. She stood up to just walk around a little bit because she got a little clingy and because John was talking to her so closely. Then she slipped. Now she's lying back faced on the floor. John laughed and walked closer.

"You are one clumsy lady." –John said as he laughed just looking at her.

"Clumsy huh?!" –Chizealle raised a brow and pulled his leg, making him fall on top of her. The moment got them so John actually didn't know what happened but their lips connected. Electricity rushed through their veins as John cupped her face and kissed her harder. Just then when the moment was nearly perfect, someone barged in causing them to stop.

"What are you doing?! Slut fucking Bitch stealing my man!"- The woman angrily said and barged in.

"Candice, what are you doing here?" –John asked her as he stood up.

"Merde." –Chizealle muttered and stood up while straightening her clothes.

"Slut! You don't know what you're putting yourself into!" –Candice screamed and tackled Chizealle roughly back to the ground.

"Aack! What are you—" –Chizealle half muttered fighting Candice off her. John pulled Candice away from Chizealle and made her stop whatever she was doing.

"Candice! Do not—I don't know why you are here but certainly I am not going to allow you to hurt Z like that!" –John half screamed in to Candice's face while holding the tight grip on her arms.

"But John… Don't you see what she's doing to us?" –Candice pleaded

"What us? I told you so many times already… There is no US." –John said coldly and released her roughly

"John… baby, I'm so in love with you. But this slut fucking bitch is stealing you from Me." –Candice stated as a tear escaped from her eye.

"I am not stealing him. He's just my bestfriend Candice. You can have him if you want. But clearly did he state that he has no interest in you." –Chizealle said as she wiped the blood from her mouth because she accidentally bit it from Candice's punching.

"Oh yeah? You are just a bitch bestfriend with benefits. Low life creature." –Candice insulted.

"You are getting to my nerves but I don't need to run after you and hit you. That would be so juvenile. So before I pop here, better get your ass outta this locker room!" –Chizealle said as she got her slightly damp water from a while ago and placed it on her bleeding lip. _"My lip hurts bad."_

"John baby, I'm I—"

"Candice get out!" –John commanded, pissed.

"You can't just push me out!" –Candice reasoned. _"Think of a reason Candice…"_

"And why is that?!" –John asked getting too frustrated. _"What can I do to get this woman out of this locker room?!"_

"I carry little John Cena Jr." –Candice stated proudly.

"What?! But that was a month ago…" –John said as he started to worry. "And it was a mistake." _"This couldn't be happening."_

"You can't do anything about it now… Guess you have to marry me John." –Candice stated as she started to smile at her triumph. _"Oh yeah I did it!"_

"Candice turn around." –Chizealle said as Candice gracefully twirled around. _"Nice try Candice but you are not going to fool anyone… Especially a woman."_ "Your John Cena Jr just fell from your uterus."

"What's a uterus?!" –Candice asked her as John raised a brow at Candice.

"You tell me that you don't know what a uterus is but you know that you're pregnant?" –John asked her and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well… I just used the pregnancy stick. I didn't go see the doctor." –Candice tried to reason. _"Yeah they'll believe that. And next time when John and I are married, I can make something up like the baby just got miscarriage."_

"Candice… Did you even go to school? Women carry their babies in their uterus. And one more thing, you can't have your monthly period if you have a baby." –Chizealle stated as she kept rubbing her lip with the damp towel and rolled her eyes at Candice's stupidity.

"What makes you think I have my menstrual period today? I haven't had it like a month ago." –Candice reasoned. _"I didn't know that… Damn it."_

"Candice would you please stop lying. When you tackled me, your napkin, tampon or whatever that is you're wearing got dislocated and you are currently wearing a bright yellow tight fitting skirt just got this big new red stain at the middle of your bright ass." –Chizealle said as she chuckled.

"That's it… OUT!!!!" –John yelled as Candice turned red and ran away… maybe to change. After she left, John slammed the door and went to Chizealle.

"Z, are you sure she's not pregnant?" –John asked once more.

"Yes… where were you when I was explaining things?" –Chizealle said as she laughed again and sat on the couch.

"Yeah but I just wanted to clarify things that's all." –John said as he sat beside Chizealle.

"Tiring day." –Chizealle sighed.

"Z… About what happened earlier—"

"John, I really don't want to talk about it. What happened earlier was—I don't know… maybe its been too long that I haven't got a guy to smother my kisses on or you to just have a girl to be with." –Chizealle explained as she felt that there will be hot tears going to fall on her cheek she quickly excused herself. "I will go check on Maria… I'll see you later in the hotel room."

Chizealle went out and ran to the Divas locker room to look for Maria. Fortunately, Maria was the one who answered the door and let her enter the premises. There she was hugged and comforted by Maria till she was okay to speak.

"Maria, I don't know what to do… I'm really really falling for him but I just can't risk It." –Chizealle explained in between sobs.

"What happened Zealle? Tell me." –Maria tried to console and patted her back.

"I—I… We—He…"

"Try to breathe while you speak… It's okay… I'm here for you Zealle…" –Maria stated.

"We got caught up in the moment and kissed. Candice entered and bluffed that she was carrying John's baby but it turns out she didn't so Candice left. Then he wanted to talk to me about it but I just can't… Maria I can't" –Chizealle blurted.

"What happen to your lip?" –Maria asked.

"I bit it because Candice punched me in the jaw." –Chizealle answered.

"Zealle… you told me that you don't want to tell John how you truly feel because you are afraid to risk your friendship right?" –Maria asked.

"Well yeah…"

"But you already kissed… That means he's fine with it… He loves you too." –Maria said.

"That's not true… I mean there's no proof." –Chizealle said.

"Hun. The proof is right there… You're just making yourself blind as so not to see It." –Maria said.

"So maybe he loves me too… But I can't risk myself on being hurt again… Once in my life I got hurt, I drowned myself with Vodka and John was there to get me out of it. But if he's going to be the reason for me to be back in that awful stage again then I might as well die now." –Chizealle reasoned.

"Zealle… You got your answer right there. John got you out of it, meaning he wouldn't intend to hurt you and send you back into drowning yourself with Vodka. Second, People really make mistakes but they still live because they got to make it right. Lastly, Life is worth nothing without taking risks just coz that's what life is all about." –Maria stated as words of wisdom came out of her mouth.

"Maria… I didn't know you can be this serious." –Chizealle commented.

"Hun. I will be serious for any friend in need… Especially if it's my Zealle and John that needs it… You're like my on-going project!" –Maria said and smiled

"What will I do now?" –Chizealle asked

"How about you get your ass back in that locker room and tell John how you feel." –Maria said.

"I'll do it if you come with Me." –Chizealle said.

"Zealle, this is between you and John I can't be there to be like an eaves dropper. But I can walk you there if you want just for moral support." –Maria offered as Chizealle just nodded.

The two girls went to John's locker room, just their luck, they found it empty and John wasn't there. Seems like John has brought his belongings with him and went back to the hotel without leaving a notice to Chizealle. There, Chizealle cried again and Maria just hugged her and collected her bags.

"Zealle, just go back to the hotel and talk to him. I'm sure there is nothing wrong." –Maria comforted once again. Chizealle just nodded, collected her stuff, went outside and called a cab.

Room 1010 

Chizealle slowly slid the keycard and entered. There she placed her bags at the bar-counter and looked at John's and her bed. She didn't find John anywhere in the room but the room smelt like lavender and chamomile. She looked at her side table and there stood one scented purple candle lit just enough to make the room look pretty much romantic. She sat on her bed and felt 14 long stems on her bed. She picked them up and turned it in to a bouquet, she examined it and saw that there were 4 blues, 3 whites, 4 pinks and 3 red roses. She sniffed their luscious scent and placed it on the table. She looked around but saw no John. She stood up and faced the bathroom door but that was when someone embraced her from behind. She smiled and peeked over her shoulder and saw that it was none other than John.

"I was looking for you." –Chizealle started.

"Oh yeah? But you're the one that left me sitting all alone in the locker room." –John said as he gently spun her around to face him.

"I was confused. Did you do all this?" –Chizealle asked.

"It's nothing much." –John said as he shrugged. "So?"

"I have a question." –Chizealle stated.

"Shoot." –John said still not taking his gentle grip off her shoulders.

"Why do you have 14 flowers? I mean it's an odd number. Usually someone gives you 3 or a dozen or half dozen if they can't afford it. And why all those colors?" –Chizealle asked as John gently took the long stemmed roses from the table to his hand.

"It means something." –John stated as he picked 3 blues. "Blues for the words 'this is for' and the color… it is kinda like for introduction."

Then he threw them at Chizealle's bed as he took all the white ones. "Whites, for the words 'I'm sorry for', did you know that white roses meant asking for forgiveness?"

Then he threw it again and got the 4 pink ones as he still watched Chizealle's expression on her face. "Pink, the women's favorite color. These are for the words 'not telling you that'."

Then threw it again on the bed and got the 3 pieces of red roses and held it up to Chizealle's face. "These are for the expression of love. These represent the words 'I love you' "-He finally said as he threw it on her bed.

"Well… What is that lone blue rose for?" –Chizealle asked as she placed her arms around his neck.

"The punctuation mark. Actually depends on how you'll respond. If you just say a plain okay, it'll be the period but if you run away it'll be the question mark and if you agree to be my baby girl then it'll be the grand excited exclamation point." –John said with lots of charm.

"So really what are you trying to say?" –Chizealle asked him and raised a brow.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that, these are for, I'm sorry for not telling you, I love you with a missing punctuation mark." –John said as he leaned closer. Chizealle just moved in and kissed him for a quick taste of what she's planning.

"So what's the mark Shakespeare?" –Chizealle asked

"It's the excited exclamation point my baby girl." –John replied crashing his lips smoothly to hers and after a while sliding his tongue to go exploring another world. Chizealle was taken aback for a moment but just held on to his neck slightly teasing him from the kiss. He felt that her knees started to weaken so he pushed her gently, nice and easy, on the wall. No, this isn't a dream or a daydream anymore, this is actually reality and it is happening right now

They were enjoying their exploration of the other world while each from time to time, gets air to breathe. Later on, John cupped her face and kissed her harder that made her moan a little bit. His hands traveled from her face down to the end of her shirt while he gently took it off revealing her breasts and well tones abs. He gently moved down to her belly button and started to unbutton her jeans… She wriggled a little of the feeling of his hands on her thighs. She stopped his hands and got rid of the pants by herself. Now, it was Chizealle's turn to strip him. She pulled his shirt off and gently felt his muscles from his back to his front. Then her hands carefully went to the lower portion, unbuckling the belt and just getting rid of it roughly. Poor belt, it was thrown to the floor, it wasn't wanted there. Then she unzipped his pants while John trailed feverish kisses down her neck to her shoulder blades and collarbone. She was trying not the collapse from the feeling that he was giving her. Chizealle successfully removed his pants and slid it right off. She gasped as John started to pull the lock of her brassiere. He trailed more kisses until he reached back to her eager mouth and scooped her to his bed.

John, gently pumping in and out while Chizealle just kept on moaning and giving loud sighs. "John!" But he ignored her and kept pumping in and out, in and out, giving her pleasure that she needs. "JOHN!! You forgot something!"

"Huh? What?" –John asked as he tried to move a little bit.

"Did you wear the…" –Chizealle hesitated.

"Yes… I was prepared." –John replied and gave a smile and kissed her neck to make her a lot more comfortable.

"The door… did you lock it?" –Chizealle asked in between moans.

"That… I didn't do. But don't worry… I'm sure no one would be entering…" –John stated as he rested her head back on the pillow. Chizealle nodded and bit her lip. Soon it was done, they reached their climax and now it's done. They were tired and they are already a legal couple. Even though John did most of the work, Chizealle was the first to fall asleep on his chest. He stared at her for a minute and caressed her face till he fell asleep beside her. A night of pure unexplainable BLISS, it's just like how love was unexplainable. If I said the accidental kiss in the locker room were perfect, then this should be called heaven.

**A/n: Hey this chapter is d0ne! And yes they hooked up… hhahaha… special thanks to Mica, Nichelle for helping me with the 'grandest part of all' and Engle for helping me with the grammar of the last 2 sentences… hahah and now, the most awaited part…**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

VERACRUZORTONGAL- Hmm… -thinks- very funny… hahaha… wonder what are your reactions for this chapter! Wahahaha… -gringrin- funny! Wahahha on oh yeah btw, thanks for the jaw dropping nerve racking super duper long with lots of love review!

**MERYL- my ever loving cousin! Wahaha… you have got the Internet wit cha!!! Yeay! Poor me got no internet explorer again… anyhoo… Thank you for the amazing review lil sis! Mwah mwah… -squigglyeyebrow-**

**CHAINGANGQUEEN4LIFE- Nice guess but it was Candice wahahah… anyway I missed your reviews a lot and thanks for visiting my story once again… hope to hear from you after this little chappie.. can I say nothing happened much? Nah… I think I can't wahahaha stay smiling!**

**SKYQUEEN3- hey hey! Thanks for the review! Here… hope you like this. Wahahah**

**BETS- surprised mode… 0.0 you read my story!!! Yay! Here's the update! Hope you don't kill me after this!!! Just following the rated M rating of the story! wahhaha**

CIAO 

**sweetcandyfun**


	15. Everybody's story

**CHAPTER 15-Everyone's story**

**DISCLAIMER- here we go again. I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS… final.**

A/N: Hey… so I guess we're back again… yes the story ain't done yet so sit back and relax because it'll be almost all smooth for this one. I hope you like it, btw this chapter is LONG and R&R

John, gently pumping in and out while Chizealle just kept on moaning and giving loud sighs. "John!" But he ignored her and kept pumping in and out, in and out, giving her pleasure that she needs. "JOHN!! You forgot something!"

"Huh? What?" –John asked as he tried to move a little bit.

"Did you wear the…" –Chizealle hesitated.

"Yes… I was prepared." –John replied and gave a smile and kissed her neck to make her a lot more comfortable.

"The door… did you lock it?" –Chizealle asked in between moans.

"That… I didn't do. But don't worry… I'm sure no one would be entering…" –John stated as he rested her head back on the pillow. Chizealle nodded and bit her lip. Soon it was done, they reached their climax and now it's done. They were tired and they are already a legal couple. Even though John did most of the work, Chizealle was the first to fall asleep on his chest. He stared at her for a minute and caressed her face till he fell asleep beside her. A night of pure unexplainable BLISS, it's just like how love was unexplainable. If I said the accidental kiss in the locker room were perfect, then this should be called heaven.

PARIS, FRANCE 

Lizanne Mischalka (Mee-shal-kah) Benoit, the most supportive long distance girlfriend of the legend killer Randy Orton. That night at exactly 11:00pm, she left Aiello the magazine company and went home. Boy, she missed Randy's touch, his kisses, his scent, his charm and almost everything about him. When she reached home, she reheated her dinner and opened her mail. Every Monday night, her secretary would always go home early and tape WWE RAW for her. Her secretary knew that every Monday, Lizzie went home late just because she finishes the due statistics on that day. She opened the package and slid the CD in. She stripped and placed her bathrobe on, sat on her bed and watched it. JR was introducing matches with their corresponding storyline that was going to be shown on that night. She was surprised that Randy Orton wasn't there but still she waited for her bestfriend's match. She crossed her legs as she intently watched the match, wrestling wasn't really her thing, but just because Chizealle and Randy are in the business she would watch it to show her support. After the match she stood up and went inside the bathroom to take a shower but left the door open. Then she heard Chizealle's voice seducing a man, so she hurriedly went out again and watched. There she saw it with her own eyes, Zealle and John making out. She laughed and went inside the shower. 20 minutes later, she emerged in her lavender nightgown and went down to get her preheated meal from the microwave. She ate it all up and drank a glass of water and a shot of Vodka.

Now, you're probably thinking why she needed a shot of an alcohol drink. But when you are away from the person you loved the most and even ready to risk your life for him, you'll know why. She felt the alcohol sting a little bit and went up stairs, closed the TV, brushed her teeth and went to bed.

2:00am, Lizzie woke up from a loud thud downstairs. She had no man around so she had to investigate herself. She placed her bathrobe back on and slowly and with caution she went down the stairs. From her spiral staircase, she peeked a portion to the living room. There she saw the TV open on the David Letterman show. She went down with gentle footsteps on the carpeted stairs. She walked bare footed to the TV set and turned it off.

"Good evening Lizanne." –The man said while sitting on the couch as he reached to open the lamp beside him. Upon seeing this, Lizanne shrieked.

"CHRIS!" –Lizzie shrieked and jumped on her big brother. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be home?! I should've prepared a meal or something!"

"Excited to see me huh?" –Chris stated with a smile as he hugged his sister. "Oh how I missed you much."

"Well Biggie… Why did you have to go here at an ungodly hour?" –Lizzie asked as she sat beside him like a little girl waiting for candy.

"I don't want to spend extra money at the hotel so I went straight here. But I didn't really intend to wake you up Hun. I was just watching some TV before I go up to my room." –Chris explained.

"Oh…" –Lizzie sighed.

"So… How are you and Mr. Randy Orton? Is my little girl going to get married soon?" –Chris asked.

"Don't talk to me like you're my dad. Well not yet biggie." –Lizzie answered and sighed again.

"Why? Don't you want to get married?" –Chris asked.

"I do… It's just that… It's so…" –Lizzie tried to explain but just stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"It's so—what?" –Chris asked as he followed his sister to the kitchen.

"Well… complicated. I mean I do want to get married but does he?" –Lizzie sighed even more as she got the gallon of milk from the fridge and poured some for both of them.

"Are you sure?" –Chris asked and raised a brow.

"Well he's always, you know, straight to the point. And not once have we talked about marriage and if he really wanted to he should've popped the question by now." –Lizzie said as she gulped down the milk

"You can never be sure though… People change." –Chris explained.

"That's what I'm afraid of, biggie…" –Lizzie stated weakly and placed her glass in the sink. Chris gulped his and also placed it on the sink then went to Lizzie and raised her chin.

"Chin up high, remember? That's what I always hear from you telling your models including your bestfriend Chizealle." –Chris cheered her up and gave her a big brotherly hug.

"Biggie… I don't know what I'll be without you. Sleepy now?" –Lizzie asked and tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah Sort of." –Chris answered and rubbed his eyes. "You can go up, I'll just go up to my room." –He said as Lizzie nodded, went up and slid inside the covers. Downstairs, Chris was left and he went to the front door and opened it. There stood Randall Keith Orton with his suitcases. He smiled and entered. "Guest room, walk straight under staircase and turn left, then second door. First door is the bathroom."

"Wait. What did she say?" –Randy asked quietly.

"Said about what?" –Chris asked as Randy pulled out the small black velvet box and tossed it around playfully.

"This… And I'm thinking of popping the question on her birthday." –Randy stated oh so silently.

"Oh… that's a sure yes so don't worry and just make your moves right. These days, she's kind of vulnerable and depressed so better rest and prepare for tomorrow." –Chris advised.

"Vulnerable? Depressed? Why?" –Randy asked and quirked an eyebrow.

"Because she can't wait to get married and she thinks you don't want to." –Chris explained and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well… that's easy to fix." –Randy smiled, smirked and walked to the guest room. Chris did too and that was such a peaceful night.

Nightlife Club 

The Nightlife club in Canada was filled with people! People were dancing, drinking, screaming, making out, talking and stripping. No, this wasn't a strip club but the women who went in had so much to drink they decided to have fun stripping. On the other side, a table filled with WWE superstars who just arrived were ordering their alcohol drinks as well.

"It's good to have fun!!!" –Mickie screamed

"Oh yeah… Raw was a blast! Even though I lost." –Paul (Triple H) commented.

"My poor baby. I know it feels so hard to lose but if you have me, you still win." –Stephanie smiled

"The game is being seduced." –Shawn commented and drank some beer as he raised a finger.

"Stephanie! You're getting all horny!" –Jillian stated and laughed. Meanwhile Torrie, Maria, Chris Motjensky(Masters), Shelton, Charlie Haas and Eugene arrived.

"Eugene?!"-Kenny blurted. "You don't belong here! Why are you here?!"

"Babe! Don't be that harsh!" –Mickie said angrily and slapped his nape. _"Kenny is really getting to my nerves these days."_

"Hello… Mind if we join you?" –Eugene asked and smiled.

"No problem." –Stephanie said. The table had a crowd! There were 5 women and 7 men.

"Torrie, where's Lin-Lynn?" –Stephanie asked. "I would like to introduce her to other WWE superstars."

"Eh—She didn't come. She said she wasn't the clubbing type of gal." –Torrie stated non-chalantly.

"Where's Shane?" –Maria asked.

"Working as usual." –Paul answered.

"God! Why does Vince have to be so harsh to his son?" –Chris asked and shook his head while ordering their drinks.

"That's my dad." –Stephanie said dramatically.

"Where's the champ?" –Shawn asked

"And Chizealle too!" –Jillian and Mickie said both at the same time.

"Did they catch a fever or something?" –Charlie asked

"Poor them." –Eugene said and shook his head. Upon hearing this Maria and Torrie laughed.

"You guys should know better." –Shelton commented and laughed.

"What happened to them? I mean the match was going well earlier and I didn't see John get hurt. So where are they?" –Mickie stated.

"Why do you have to know their lives? It's none of your business." –Kenny stated and drank his beer.

"Anyway…" –Shawn started and glared at Kenny. "I know those two… They won't pass clubbing for some petty reason."

"Well… let's just say the reason ain't petty." –Maria said and winked at Torrie who just laughed.

"What happened?"" –Shelton asked and quirked a brow.

"Hmm… how do you say this… they kissed but they didn't admit their true feelings yet and I don't know what happened when Zealle went back to their hotel room." –Maria stated as all, except Torrie, raised a brow saying that they don't understand anything that Maria said.

"Oh. Maria let me explain this to these people. Okay, It is not a secret to us that Zealle and John are bestfriends but are attracted to each other. So after the match mother earth let them connect which means they kissed. But ms. Slut came and gave Zealle a busted lip and bluffed pregnancy. Ms. Slut equals Candice Bitchelle, I mean Michelle. Then Zealle got scared of saying and expressing her real feelings to John so she went to consult to Dr. Maria…" –Torrie stated as the people listened intently.

"So I just told her the truth that there is nothing to be afraid of. So we went back to his locker room he's gone. So she just went to their hotel room. I don't know what happened next." –Maria said and smirked as the people just chuckled.

"John's gonna score!" –Kenny said loudly as he received another slap at his nape by Mickie and another by Shawn. Then the music started and other club goers started to go to the middle of the club and danced their hearts out.

Come girl I'm tryin to get your pussy wet 

_**Work that let me see you drip sweat**_

Come girl I'm tryin to get your pussy wet 

_**Work that let me see you drip sweat**_

_**Nuh—Don't play with it uh**_

_**Don't play with it uh**_

_**Don't play with it uh**_

_**Don't play with it uh oohh**_

_**Don't play with it uh**_

_**Work that…Come girl.**_

Maria gasped as she listened to the lyrics. "Woah. Even though this song is so… uh—I don't know how to describe it… I'm still itching to dance."

_**Work that thing…Come girl.**_

Come girl I'm tryin to get your pussy wet 

_**Work that let me see you drip sweat**_

Come girl I'm tryin to get your pussy wet 

_**Work that let me see you drip sweat**_

_**Nuh—Don't play with it uh**_

_**Don't play with it uh**_

_**Don't play with it uh**_

_**Don't play with it uh oohh**_

_**Don't play with it uh**_

_**Work that…Come girl.**_

"Well then lets dance!" –Jillian said excitedly as the Divas went to the dance floor. The song by David Banner ended and was replaced by Fergie's fergilicious. Torrie, Jillian and Stephanie pulled their men. Torrie pulling her boyfriend Masters, Jillian pulling Charlie and Stephanie pulling her husband Paul. Although Mickie is tied with Kenny in a relationship, it is really crystal clear that they are having problems or may I say, Kenny is having issues. So Eugene stood up and volunteered to dance with Mickie.

"Hello friend… Why the long face?" –Eugene asked as he danced to the rhythm and the other men struggling to dance to the song.

"It's just nothing Eugene." –Mickie smiled and danced with Eugene joyfully. Surely Eugene can turn a sad face into a happy one. Meanwhile at the table Kenny, Shelton and Shawn were left. Kenny was whining to Shawn about how Mickie gets all-mad when he goes back to the hotel room late and stuff like that while Shawn was just listening there and laughing at him. Shelton had another business in mind; he was eyeing this one particular lady throughout the evening. Just like that the song already switched 3 times and the men that were already tired of dancing sat down while Paul pulling Stephanie to rest for a moment. Maria, Jillian, Torrie, Mickie and Eugene were the only ones left as the song switched to give it to me by Nelly Furtado. Eugene sat down to have a drink the Divas saw something very eye catching, 4 vacant poles. They screamed, gushed and giggled before running towards the poles and dancing with the beat. With this the guys all stared at the attractive Divas pole dancing. Upon seeing Maria, Shelton dropped his shot glass to the floor, his jaw dropped wide open and his pants had a huge bump. After the song Maria and the others returned to their seats, exhausted.

After they gulped some tequila shots they sat there and chitchatted. After a few more songs, Stephanie, Shawn and Paul went home.

"I'm getting too old for this." –Shawn said and laughed.

"Aw Shawn, you can never be too old." –Mickie commented.

"Of course you're too old. God dammit! Your 60!" –Kenny stated and laughed alone. Mili-Seconds later his nape received another slap from Mickie.

"Anyway, Steph and I would be heading back now… She might get too tired and Vince might kill me if she does and when I say might it means 99 it's going to happen." –Paul stated and laughed while escorting the half drunk Stephanie outside together with Shawn.

After they had left, the slow love song boomed through the Arena. Take my breath away by Jessica Simpson. Maria gulped up another shot and smiled as Masters gently took Torrie's hands to ask for a dance. Shelton moved closer to Maria.

"You wanna dance?" –Shelton asked.

"Of course." –Maria said bubbly as usual but blushing under her make up. The night went on smoothly well except for Kenny who just got dumped by Mickie after saying that He doesn't want to dance with a pig straight to his girlfriend. Not only that but he went home with a black eye.

NEXT MORNING 

Merilyn woke up 8:00am and as the early bird that she was, she got ready and went to the elevator immediately. Minutes later, someone joined her in waiting for the elevator to go to their floor. It was HIM again.

"Morning" –Shane greeted.

"Hi Shane! Good morning!" –Merilyn greeted cheerfully.

"So I'm surprised you're up early." –Shane said

"Well that's me! I'm the early bird around here." –Merilyn stated as she smiled. "Besides, I slept early."

"Oh… good for you. Why though? Didn't you go to the club with the others?" –Shane asked as the elevator stopped at their floor and made the 'ding' sound. They entered as Shane held the door for her.

"I'm not the clubbing type of girl." –Merilyn said as she smiled again.

"Oh."

"How about you? Did you go?" –Merilyn asked him

"Nope. Got lots of work to do." –Shane said as he shook his head.

"Poor you." –She said as she smiled sweetly yet again.

"You like smiling, don't you?" –Shane asked her and Merilyn just smiled AGAIN. The elevator door opened to the ground floor and they stepped out. "Come, let's have breakfast." –Shane invited as Merilyn just smiled AH-GAIN!! Shane just chuckled to that reaction he got from her.

**-PARIS, FRANCE**

Lizanne woke up at the sunshine that passed through her window which curtains were open. She remembered closing them last night before she went to sleep but she just shook all her thoughts away and tried to sit up. But she can't move, not because her legs were going numb, but there was a small breakfast table on her legs with freshly cooked food and her favorite brewed coffee. She took its good aroma in her system and thought of her brother being all that sweet. But little did she know that he was only one of the two choices that could've done this.

Lizzie walked with gentle footsteps on the carpeted floor across the hallway to her brother's room. She crept inside and saw her Chris still under the covers, still in dreamland. She closed the door gently once again and thought of what really happened. _"Maybe he woke up early and placed it there and slept again."_

Then she went back to her room and started to pick on the food, she examined it closely and saw a 5-stack pancake with chopped strawberry and whip cream. Then it's siding was odd, very odd, fried fish fillet dipped in sour cream tartar sauce. Then there was her brewed coffee with a cherry inside soaked in the black liquid. This was an odd breakfast, but this is Lizanne's favorite since her dad learned how to cook. Only one person knew this and it ain't her brother, it was Randy.

_Flashback_

_Milandé (Mi-land) Benoit became a the widow of Lizannie (Li-zane-ie) Benoit, tried to cook breakfast for his children. He took out a pancake mix, 2 eggs and strawberries; whip cream, coffee beans, cherries, fish and the tartar sauce in the refrigerator. Minutes later, Lizanne and Chris went down the stairs to have breakfast. Their dad served stacks of pancake with crudely chopped strawberries and a lot of messy whip cream on top. With that the two kids laughed and just digged in. Later he came out with a plate of fried fish fillet, tartar sauce, his big cup of coffee and freshly picked cherries. _

"_You want some cherries? You could get some." –Their dad said and smiled._

"_Okay sure pop." –Lizanne said and got three cherries but one accidentally dropped in his coffee but she didn't tell her dad about it._

"_I'll pass… Breakfast looks weird with fish." –Chris said and went up to his room. Milandé just nodded and took a sip of his coffee while observing his 6-year-old daughter. He was taken aback and looked at the black liquid. There he saw a small cherry submerged._

"_Lizzie…" –Her dad started._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't intend to drop the cherry!" –She said as she pouted and dipped the fish into the sauce._

"_You're a genius!!!! It tastes great!" –Milandé said and laughed._

_From that day on, Lizanne loved that kind of breakfast. That is, after she got old enough, her dad let her taste the black liquid that she invented._

_**-End of flashback-**_

She sipped the black coffee and ate a piece of fried fish without dipping it into the sauce. _"I wonder, maybe my brother spent time with Randy that he accidentally told him that I liked what father cooked for us years ago when he was still alive."_

"You know, you should dip that into the sauce before eating It." –Randy said standing under her doorframe with his usual look.

"Wha-RANDY!!!" –Lizzie screamed, ran. Jumped over him and smothered him with her kisses. Randy smiled and kissed her back. "You! Here now! When??"

"Slow down little lady. I got here last night with your brother… So, did you like the breakfast I made for you?" –Randy asked her as he still carried her with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Yes I did. But I thought it was Biggie who made it, but then again, he didn't really know that I liked these." –Lizzie said "Besides, these are the type of foods that you don't see together often."

"Mmmhmm… I can see you're happy to see me…" –Randy said and smirked.

"Oh… I know what you're thinking… but my brother is still in the house and he might… you know." –Lizzie tried to explain as she gripped onto his shoulders. "And not to mention, it's too early for that." Randy pouted.

"Didn't you miss me?" –Randy whined like a baby.

"I did but can't we reserve it till my brother will go out and we have the house all to ourselves." –Lizzie pleaded as she kissed the tip of Randy's nose.

"What if I say no?" –Randy teased her

"Well I can't do anything now, can I?" –Lizzie said as she raised a brow.

"That's my girl!" –Randy said excitedly and kissed her passionately while moving towards the bed. Suddenly, a man stood leaning on the entrance of the door and cleared his throat.

"Next time… when you try to do some shit like this, close the door and get rid of the food first… how? Like eating it." –Chris stated and shook his head and Randy accidentally dropped Lizzie on the bed..

"Sorry Biggie… Randy got carried away." –Lizzie said as she scratched her head.

"Sorry Pal. I thought you were still sleeping." –Randy said sheepishly as he sat on the bed.

"Hmm… I let you enter in this house thinking that at night you'll still let me sleep peacefully and silently." –Chris said, raised a brow and walked away.

"Randy!" –Lizzie exclaimed wide eyed.

"What? I think he knows that we have been doing this for a long time now." –Randy stated and picked on the food.

"No funny business okay? Lets just eat." –Lizzie said as she started to slice the pancakes. "You know, you make better looking food than my father." She laughed.

"Of course… No offense to your dad but I am far more good looking." –Randy bragged.

"Hey! That has nothing to do with food!" –Lizzie said as Randy laughed. They ate all the food with Randy's hands snaking up to her once in a while.

**-BACK IN CANADA**

Chizealle woke up and rubbed the soft pillow like she did every morning. But this day was different she wasn't sleeping on a pillow but on John's chest. She rubbed it gently with her hand and moved a little bit to face John. She opened her eyes and felt his breath touching her face. She smiled and reminisced what happened last night as she peeked inside the covers if it really did happen. Once she saw their naked bodies entangled to each other she was satisfied and placed her head back on his chest. Then she embraced him with one hand going across his stomach.

"I saw you. What were you looking at?" –John said

"Nothing." –She said innocently and smiled

"Come on tell me… I saw you. You can't hide it." –John said

"Well, I was just looking inside if it really happened and I was not dreaming…" –Chizealle said truthfully

"So you are dreaming of getting on with me before?" –John said as he chuckled.

"Don't be mean! I know you are too!" –Chizealle said and pouted.

"Well yes. But what happened last night was better." –John said as he smirked and Chizealle just blushed.

"That's because you weren't dreaming no more." –Chizealle said and laughed

"You look so beautiful when you blush and laugh." –John complimented.

"Thank you." –Chizealle said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'll remember to compliment you more often." –John said as he smiled.

"What time is it?" –Chizealle asked as John looked at his Rolex resting on his risk.

"9:30"

"Wha—Oh shit!" –Chizealle exclaimed and sat up.

"Why? What's the problem?" –John asked as he sat up too.

"I have a photo shoot with Adam! And you have too with Maria! We're so dead!" –Chizealle stated with wide eyes.

"What time?" –John asked.

"10!!!!" –Chizealle said, as she stood up butt naked. John laughed at her then his cell phone rang.

**A/n: hey this long chapter is done!!! Hope you liked it! I promise the next chapter would e much more thrilling! Hahah… love all of you!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

VERACRUZORTONGAL- hey hey!!! What the—you caused me to fall out of my chair when I read your review!!! You were like pa pregnant woman!!! Wahahah… having mood swing huh? And oh yeah… I have an idea of who MIGHT the father is… R-ndy … I'm correct? How? Lucky guess, I guess… wahahah

**MERYL- my true cousin, nothing but love… wahahah… love you sis! And yeah… I hope you could process that fanfic account… I just think that fanfic is having traffic problems, that's all… just you wait you'll have your chance to unleash 'no not the animal' but your imagination! Hell yeah baby!**

**SKY-QUEEN3- Oh, thanks so much for the review I so much appreciate it… And so, I really really wish that you liked this chapter!!! Wahhahaha… funny… **

CIAO 

**sweetcandyfun**


	16. mistaken affair

CHAPTER 16 – MISTAKEN AFFAIR

DISCLAIMER: I have no relation with the content members… They do not know about this and they are not a part of it… This is purely part of my active imagination.

A/N: so chapter 16 rolling witcha. This is it, so thanks to my reviewers!!! I love ya'll! Oh yeah, this chapter is LONG!!! L-O-N-G, LONG! wahahha

"What time is it?" –Chizealle asked as John looked at his Rolex resting on his risk.

"9:30"

"Wha—Oh shit!" –Chizealle exclaimed and sat up.

"Why? What's the problem?" –John asked as he sat up too.

"I have a photo shoot with Adam! And you have too with Maria! We're so dead!" –Chizealle stated with wide eyes.

"What time?" –John asked.

"10!!!!" –Chizealle said, as she stood up butt naked. John laughed at her then his cell phone rang. He picked it up while his other hand picked up the pillow and threw it at Chizealle. She turned around with a shock expression on her face as John winked at her grinning widely.

"Yeah? John here."

"Hey John…" –Candice stated.

"Why are you calling me?!" –John asked with an irritated tone as Chizealle looked at him curiously.

"I just wanted to say that I'm truly sincere." –Candice stated as John placed his phone in loudspeaker so his girlfriend could hear.

"About what?" –John asked as Chizealle moved closer back on the bed and stared at John. John noticed this and shrugged.

"I'm really in love with you John… why couldn't you accept that?" –Candice pleaded as Chizealle raised a brow. Then she thought of a great idea. She giggled as John raised a brow at her.

"Candice… I don't really treat you as someone whom I can be in a relationship with. You're just an acquaintance to me…Not even a friend."-John explained as Chizealle stood up and smirked and John's baby blue eyes just followed her.

"Oh John!!! Aren't you coming with me to the shower? I need you to scrub my back." –Chizealle said as she pouted and tried to contain her laughter.

"Uh-Just wait a minute Z." –John said as he smiled knowing what his girlfriend was up to.

"Don't you find me pretty at all?" –Candice asked not minding what she heard.

"Maybe you are but you're just not what I want and what I need. Hear this Candice, I'm already taken… And I'll do everything just to make this relationship with Z work perfectly… So just find yourself someone else." –John said as he looked at Chizealle. She just rolled her eyes.

"JOHNNY! I want you now! Front and center!" –Chizealle demanded seductively as she hid her laughter.

"Z, babygirl… don't do that… you make my hair stand up."-John said as he laughed.

"But—I need you. " –Candice stated.

"Candice what part of NO can't you understand?"-John said starting to get frustrated. Chizealle moved closer as she rolled her eyes. She crawled into bed and kissed him passionately making sure that Candice hears it. John dropped the phone and cupped her cheeks making Chizealle laugh again.

"Baby… Bathroom now!" –Chizealle said as they both heard a loud frustrated scream at the phone followed by a beeping sound saying that the phone call had ended. "Yes! I win!"

"Damn right you did… Now, come on lets get scrubbing." –John said as he smirked.

"Eh—I was only saying that so she'd bug off. I didn't mean it. If you want me to scrub yours, I'll do it when it's your turn to take a bath but now it's my turn to use the bathroom." –Chizealle reasoned as she got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. John was left there on the bed as he heard the shower being opened and Chizealle singing. He stood up and prepared some clothes to wear and then sat on the bed once again. He got bored so he went inside the bathroom, closed the toilet bowl with its cover and sat on it.

"Baby why are you here?"

"I got bored… What do you think happened last night at the club?" –John stated as he looked unto the frosted glass.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure they were looking for us." –Chizealle said as she chuckled.

"I can't believe it." –John said as he smiled.

"You can't believe what?" –Chizealle asked as she started to rinse the shampoo on her hair.

"Well… the first time we met, you were drunk. It wasn't really a pretty site. Then we were like world war 3 then we became best friends. And now… we just made love last night!" –John said as he smiled again reminiscing good memories.

"Hmm… So, were in the best part so make sure not to fuck it up or else my life would be fucked up." –Chizealle said as she closed her eyes under the water.

"Babygirl… you know I wouldn't intend to hurt you." –John said as he pouted. Soon Chizealle came out and got her towel. She smiled at John and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I know. Call me when I need to scrub you already." –Chizealle stated as she walked out of the bathroom and John nodded smiling. He went in the shower and started to bathe himself.

A few minutes later, John got out with only a towel wrapped on his waist as he went over to his prepared clothes. Chizealle glanced at him and continued to do her makeup. Soon they finished and drove to the photo shoot area. There they met Adam impatiently waiting for them.

"Where the hell have you been? The photo shoot is scheduled at 10 but you arrived a fucking hour late." –Adam growled while closing his magazine.

"Well. It was traffic. Where's Maria?" –Chizealle asked.

"That's another story." –Adam said as he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" –John asked

"They all went to the club last night… except for some few. Weren't you there too? I mean, I know you, you don't miss going to the clubs just for nothing." –Adam said as he raised a brow and rolled the magazine he was reading.

"We had some other much important things to attend to." –Chizealle answered and winked at John.

"Yeah. So what do we do now? Wait another fucking hour for Maria?" –Adam said irritated.

"Did you try calling her?" –John asked as fixed his belt and placed it on the small table in front of the photo shoot booth.

"Well yeah. I'm not that dumbass not to think of that… She didn't answer. I tried to call her hotel room, no answer either! Damn that woman." –Adam said really frustrated.

"Adie… don't be that mad… You'll grow old too quickly… Just sit down there for a moment and I'm sure she'll arrive shortly." –Chizealle said as she pulled a chair for Adam.

"Yeah man. If one man needs to be angry it must be the producer, director or the cameraman… not you. Stay cool… " –John said as he chuckled.

"I think I know what's your problem…"-Chizealle talked to Adam.

"What?"

"You miss your wife don't you?" –Chizealle asked as she sat in front of Adam.

"Do you even know my wife?" –Adam asked and quirked a brow.

"Well… I might not know her name nor personally but I do know that she's not Amy… As in Lita, because she's married to Glenn, which is Kane." –Chizealle explained.

"Okay Zealle… I might miss her but that's not what I'm so frustrated about. Damn it!" –Adam said as John looked at him quizzically and sat beside Chizealle.

"You want to share?"-Chizealle asked.

"She's pregnant and mad at me for not being there for her. And one more thing… She thinks I'm fucking cheating on her!" –Adam said as he placed his shades on. _"Why does it have to be so fucking hot!"_

"Question is… Are you getting on with it with other women?" –John asked Adam truthfully.

"Oh hell no! I love her more than earth itself." –Adam stated.

"So which girl is your wife accusing to be the other 'significant other'?" –Chizealle asked.

"You."

"Wha—But that can't possibly be true." –John stated.

"Dimwit! It can't possibly because it's damn right not true!" –Adam said as he muttered words.

"Okay man… you really got to calm down." –John said "And I ain't no dimwit."

"I will talk to your wife okay so there would be clarity in your family… Just don't worry about it too much. You'll get so old… And remember Old people don't do sex and violence." –Chizealle said truthfully as she chuckled at the thought of it. _"What if grandparents were having sex at the same time going to war?? Oohh.. That would be oh-so-disgusting!" _

"You would really do that?" –Adam asked getting all Mushy.

"Well yeah…" –Chizealle said as she smiled…

"What if she won't believe me? There must be a backup plan… " –Adam paused and thought. "Ah… you must bring John to pretend that you're already taken!"

"That's good… But I don't think it would be necessary to—"

"Nonsense! What if she won't believe you huh? There must be a fact that would support… Even if the fact would be a part lie…" –Adam stated like talking to himself.

"Edge… I think what Z here is trying to say is that we don't need to—"

But before John could continue Adam stood up at Maria's rental crawling up slowly at the driveway. He placed his hands on his hips and smirked. Maria went out of the car and said a sheepish sorry to all of them who were waiting.

"And the early bird arrived." –Adam stated sarcastically.

"Edge… I'm really sorry… It's just that I had things to settle this morning and I have a throbbing head right now." –Maria stated as the director called them to set the separate poses first. The first to pose was Edge. The 3 bestfriends had an adequate time to talk about what happened to the bar but Maria's problem wasn't much highlighted so the new couple was still wondering about it. John was next so he got his Championship Belt and placed it over his shoulder as the cameraman shot pictures of him. Adam was slightly okay as Maria was kind of sleepy. Then soon it was Chizealle's turn then Maria's then the on screen couple screen caps. It was a bit tiring since they had to do a lot of poses and positions. Once done, they rested for a while on the small coffee table.

"So Maria… what happened this morning? Why did you arrive so late?" –Chizealle asked.

"Zealle… I drank so much alcohol last night and I didn't notice that Jeff Hardy was there…" –Maria explained.

"Jeff's a good guy. So what if you're drunk he won't think of taking advantage of you… Nor think twice of not to." –John stated.

"Yeah he's a good guy… Almost too good… That's why the other drunk people set us up… which ruined my chance with Shelton." –Maria stated weakly.

"Might want to tell us the whole story so we could understand what you're trying to tell us?" –Chizealle said as John nodded and Adam lighted a cigarette.

_Flashback_

_Maria was really drunk when she started dirty dancing on Shelton. Charlie called Shelton that's why he whispered to Maria that he'd be right back. Maria nodded and just kept on dancing like there's no tomorrow. Jeff on the other hand was to drunk to notice that he was already on the dance floor. The others kept pushing him there and Maria accidentally danced to him thinking it was still Shelton behind her. The Divas got the wrong impression and thought that Maria had a crush on Jeff. So they got them to get intimate with each other. Jeff got carried away and made out with Maria and Maria thought he was Shelton so she kissed back. Shelton saw this and sighed that his chances are getting smaller by the minute. Soon both of them blacked out._

_Next Morning_

_Maria woke up to the sound of her phone endlessly ringing. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Edge. By that, she immediately remembered about the photo shoot. So she moved slightly and slightly touched some skin beside her. She smiled and thought she slept with Shelton. So she reached over and tried give him a kiss but when she saw that the African American became a Caucasian man she screamed. She peaked under the covers and saw that she was in her lingerie only. Jeff woke up to the scream and looked at the woman standing beside the bed. He saw that it was Maria half-naked with a shocked expression on her face._

"_SHIT!"-Jeff muttered and sat up._

"_What happened?! I thought you were…" –Maria started and fell weary on the chair._

"_DAMN!" –Jeff stated and looked under the covers. There he saw his boxers still on. "Uhm… May I ask you something?"_

"_What?" –Maria asked softly._

"_Did we just…"_

"_I don't know… I was drunk." –Maria stated and closed her eyes. "Were you?"_

"_Yes. But how—" _

"_I don't know." –Maria said and stood up. "I have a photo shoot. I need to get ready."_

"_Wait! We have to sort this out you know." –Jeff insisted as Maria nodded and sat beside him on the bed. _

"_The last thing I know I was dancing with Shelton." –Maria stated as she brought her legs to her chest._

"_Ugh yeah but Charlie called him and the Divas pushed me---" –Then it hit them. _

"_THE DIVAS!" –They said in union._

"_Where are our clothes?" –Maria asked as Jeff looked around and saw it on the table folded neatly._

"_Okay so we didn't possibly did it." –Jeff said in relief._

"_How are you so sure?! If you got me pregnant, I swear I'm going to kick your ass." –Maria exclaimed._

"_First… when I have sex, drunk or not I don't fold my clothes and my partners clothes that neat. I don't even fold my clothes! Matt does it for me… You could ask him. Second, with the loads of beer I drank last night I won't be able to perform. Third, and if I ever did… I won't wake up still wearing my boxers and you with that." –Jeff pointed out the truth as Maria sighed for relief._

"_Ah. Thank you. Now I need to get ready… Do you mind settling this mess with the Divas?" –Maria asked as she headed for the shower._

"_Uh—Thanks but no thanks." –Jeff rolled his eyes._

"_Well… how about with Shelton?" –Maria hollered once in the shower._

"_That I can do."_

_Once done in the shower, she got out and changed into last night's clothes then went back to her own room to change. But before she went out of the door she left a small note to Jeff. Back in her room Torrie lay there asleep with Chris Maters. Maria laughed at the sight and just changed then went to the photo shoot. Back with Jeff, he got out of the shower and saw the note._

'_Jeff, you're a really nice guy. Thank you for being like that. Your girlfriend would be very lucky to have you… Don't forget to tell Shelton! Just a friendly reminder… XOXO Maria'_

_End of flashback_

"Hmm… Very interesting. That's why I never trusted the Divas." –Adam stated while smoking.

"HEY!" –Maria and Chizealle stated both at the same time.

"Don't stereotype the Divas…Maybe some can be really a big fat Bitch sometimes but that doesn't mean we're all like that." –Maria stated.

"And if we're bitchy at least it's not all the time… We can be really sweet you know." –Chizealle reasoned.

"Yeah okay… I get it." –Adam said with a raised brow as John chuckled.

"You think what your in now is hard? Try having two of the Divas as your bestfriend and one in real life as you girlfriend and the other one as on-screen girlfriend." –John stated as he draped an arm over Chizealle.

"YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER?!" –Maria and Adam stated in union.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I shouldn't have been worrying how I would make you two act like you're together… "-Adam said as he took another smoke.

"We did try to tell you though." –John retorted.

"Oh God! Since when?" –Maria beamed.

"I should've known when Zealle told me that both of them didn't go to the club last night because they had other IMPORTANT things to do." –Adam said sarcastically as he chuckled.

"Edge! It's nice to see you laugh." –Chizealle stated as she smiled.

"Yeah laugh normally… Not like the creepy laugh you make in ring. It just makes my hair stand up." –John stated as Adam raised a brow and smoked some more. "Do you even know why I don't smoke?"—John stated

"No. And that's because I didn't ask." –Adam stated.

"Well that's because that stuff could kill you." –John stated as he looked so disgusted. Then Maria received a phone call from Jeff. She signaled the others that there is an emergency and she needs to go already. The 3 just nodded.

"So Adam… Since we are still in Canada, why don't you bring us to your wife." –Chizealle said as Adam just nodded sheepishly and off the 3 went.

**Lizzie's house, Paris, France**

Randy and Lizzie spent the day together with her brother in the living room. The 2 boys were telling lots of stories about wrestling to Lizzie who just listened quietly.

"So… Lizzie, did you watch me in my shows?" –Randy asked.

"Every single one of it." –Lizzie stated proudly. "I even got it on tape."

"That's my girl! You really love me don't you?" –Randy said as he smirked.

"Of course." –Lizzie said.

"How bout mine Lil'sis?" –Chris asked

"Well… I've tried watching every single one but I slept through the one when your battling MVP. Sorry, but I was so tired. And you know I love you too."-Lizzie stated.

"I think you love Randy much more than me now… It hurts." –Chris pouted playfully.

"Biggie… You know you're the only two favorite men in my world. I would support both of you all the way if my body could do It." –Lizzie said as she slumped as Randy's arm draped over her shoulder on the couch they were both sitting on.

"I wonder… What would it be like when you get married to RANDY and have children? I would be walking in this house alone." –Chris stated as Lizzie's eyes widened.

"Uh. What makes you say that?" –Lizzie asked nervously. _"Sacre Bleu. What is he trying to do?? qu'est-ce que tu fais Biggie?! (What are you doing Biggie?!)"_

"I just gave it a thought." –Chris stated and smiled. Also he gave an unnoticeable wink at Randy who just nodded, smirked and looked at Lizzie.

"qu'est-ce que tu fais (What are you doing)?" –Lizzie stated towards Chris

"vous avez pas compris ce que je fais? Je Au secours tu. (Don't you understand what I'm doing? I'm helping you.)" –Chris stated and smirked.

"What the hell?" –Randy stated as Lizzie glared at Randy.

"Biggie… Si, comme vous dites (Biggie…Okay, as you say)"—Lizzie stated towards Chris and just cuddled with Randy.

"I should learn how to speak French…" –Randy pondered. Then he continued, "Lizzie… It's your birthday tomorrow!"

"Yeah Liz, so any plans for tomorrow?" –Chris asked.

"Uhm… I don't know, maybe we could have lunch or something." –Lizzie stated. "Aren't you two busy?"

"I'm all yours." –Randy said.

"I got a meeting with Teddy for only an hour in the morning." –Chris stated. "That won't take long."

"Alright." –Lizzie said as she smiled. "Where? What time?"

"Your call." –Both men stated.

"Well… How about the restaurant down the street… Uhm… The one that gives discounts when it's your birthday and a free cake!" –Lizzie sounded childish.

"Sure." –Chris stated and chuckled a bit. Randy moved closer to Lizzie and whispered something in her ear.

"Uh—Biggie, could you like spend your dinner with someone else?" –Lizzie asked as she smiled.

"Yeah. I almost forgot. I'm meeting someone too that time." –Chris stated as he made eye contact with Randy.

"Oohh… New girlfriend?" –Lizzie asked.

"Uh no…" –Chris answered awkwardly. "It's kinda getting late. How about you two head upstairs first and I'll prepare some dinner."

"Nice." –Randy and Lizzie said.

Somewhere over the rainbow 

Merilyn and Shane went to a diner downtown. They sat on a table nearest to the windows and ordered some pancakes and beverage.

"Merilyn, you look extremely happy today." –Shane started.

"That's because I Am." –Merilyn stated and smiled. "You can call me Lin-Lynn… Merilyn sounds to formal."

"Alright Lin-Lynn…" –Shane nodded "If you are not the clubbing type of girl, then what type of girl are you?"

"I kick ass." –Merilyn stated plainly and smiled.

"Well that's different. Anyway, you're real name is Merilyn Wong, right?" –Shane asked.

"Uh-huh."

"But people outside the business know you as Merilyn Andrea?" –Shane asked

"I think so, yeah. Why do you ask all these questions?" –Merilyn asked and smiled.

"No particular reason… I was just wondering why they needed to change your name… It even sounds good already." –Shane stated as Merilyn blushed.

"Thanks." –Merilyn stated and smiled.

"You're like a tomato." –Shane stated.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" –Merilyn raised a brow as the food arrived.

**A/N: The long chapter has ended! Wahahah… Now I'm off to write the next one! Hoorah!!! I hope you liked this one! REVIEW!!!!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

MERYL- HA! You already have an account!!! You don't have to itch anymore!!! Put some alcohol, and start posting your damn imagination! I mean stories… hahha PEACE my ever-loving cousin!

**SKY-QUEEN3- Yes a lot of fun! Hahah… I already accepted the friend request! Thanks for the review!**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	17. Je'Taime, I love you

Chapter 17- 

DISCLAIMER: I have no relation with the content members… They do not know about this and they are not a part of it… This is purely part of my active imagination.

A/N: This is chapter 17!!! I couldn't have done it with all of you guys so thanks so much!!! In this chapter there would be much more happening! And oh yeah please read my new story a Batista fic… Intelligence in the middle! Hahaha… Read and Review both! That's the drill! BTW, the part of Merilyn and Shane is already in the next morning. I kinda forgot to mention that in the previous chapter.

"I think so, yeah. Why do you ask all these questions?" –Merilyn asked and smiled.

"No particular reason… I was just wondering why they needed to change your name… It even sounds good already." –Shane stated as Merilyn blushed.

"Thanks." –Merilyn stated and smiled.

"You're like a tomato." –Shane stated.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" –Merilyn raised a brow as the food arrived.

"Uh… Depends." –Shane answered. They ate peacefully and later on Shane gave her a stack of papers.

"Okay… So this is for?"-Merilyn asked as she held the papers.

"Those are some things that you need to know before you start in this business. So read it over night because there's a test tomorrow before we leave for the next destination." –Shane explained as he paid for the meal.

"What? All of these, overnight? Are you kidding me?" –Merilyn asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding around to you?"

"You're so… anyway, really… What are these about? Wrestling moves, people or some thing else? And where are we headed to next?" –Merilyn asked so many questions.

"First it's about everything you could think of about this industry. Second we are heading to Italy." –Shane said

"Nice. Now If I gave you a whole stack of papers like this thick… Can you read it like for overnight?!" –Merilyn sarcastically stated.

"You should really stop complaining and do your work. As my valet it means you're under my supervision and under me so that means you would follow whatever I say." –Shane stated.

"You should loosen up. What gives you the authority to rule over me?" –Merilyn asked. _"In a blink of an eye he changed instantly."_

"My last name is all I got. Is that enough for you?" –Shane stated as Merilyn didn't answer. "Yeah I thought so."

It was really awkward with Shane acting all this way. They got back to the hotel and Merilyn went straight to her room and read the papers. While reading she wondered what happened to the good and kind Shane she met? He became completely different. Then there was a knock at her door. She just stated a loud 'come in' as Amy Webber and Erika Jones came in. They were the two bitches that always mocked Merilyn for being a little bit boyish with her clothes. When they entered they confronted Merilyn right away.

"The hell with you!" –Amy stated.

"You have no right!" –Erika added.

"What's wrong? I didn't do anything to you two. YET" –Merilyn stated.

"Fred told us that you're out of the Diva Search!" –Erika stated

"Isn't that what you wanted?" –Merilyn asked as she pushed the papers away for a moment.

"Actually we were like thank God… But then he told us that you're out because you're going to be a part of the Raw roster next week! I was like nuh-uh… You can't possibly, oh god. Like you're one big joke." –Amy stated frustrated.

"I ain't a joke. And FYI (For your information) I'm already part of the Raw roster. I will going out to public next week." –Merilyn stated as she sat up straight on her bed.

"You see… you are nothing but a waste of time and money. I can't wait till I win and I'll beat you up with only my thumb!" –Amy stated.

"How sure are you that you would win? I mean I might win too." –Erika stated as they started bickering.

"GIRLS!" –Merilyn shouted on the top of her lungs.

"What do you want?" –The girls stated in unison.

"You went inside my room just to bicker about the Diva Search?" –Merilyn stated and laughed.

"Why don't you just shut up." –Amy stated.

"You know what Lynn. We know about your little crush on Shane McMahon. He's not going to go for you… You know why? He likes the classy girly girls. And you're just a plain tomboy… And I think you have a crush on Maria which is just so eww. But you can't be really a boy because you have crushes on guys so maybe you're a bi-sexual." –Erika stated.

"He's just playing you… Maybe he thinks you're just one of his buddies. Ouch right? But that's the truth. I'm so hating you from the very start just for the fact you are so… I don't know you and I don't like you. So just please leave your guy feelings out of this industry." –Amy said as both of the girls went out of the door.

MERILYN'S POV 

I felt their words rush through my veins and hit me right in the middle of my heart. Shane acted so weirdly this morning that Erika and Amy became an additional problem. Yes, I maybe have a crush on him but I never knew that they knew it too. I mean, Am I that obvious? I'm making a decision… A very big one indeed. I am going to change the way I dress. But I'm not going to be revealing all the time just like them. I'm going to make myself noticeable to the public that I'm a woman and nothing but. I'm not doing this for Shane… Maybe partly, but more of it for the assurance that the audience would accept me. That is when I'll be coming out. I would need help from my true friends for this.

**--end of POV—**

Merilyn called Chizealle on her cellphone. Chizealle answered in only 3 rings or so. It sounded like she was in a car.

"Hello francais elle(French girl) speaking." –Chizealle stated over the phone.

"Zealle I need a favor…"

"Lin-Lynn… I would get back to you on that… I'll be there this afternoon. I'm kind of doing another favor for another friend right now." –Chizealle stated.

"Okay then. I'll be waiting."

End of Phone Call.

Chizealle closed her phone as she placed it back inside her purse. John looked at her while driving and stared at her eyes. Chizealle noticed this and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" –She asked as John focused back on the road while following Adam's car.

"I was just wondering how come you're French… I mean no offense but you don't look like one. Then you're not related to Paris but still your last name is Hilton." –John stated as his dimples showed.

"Well… I told you I was an orphan. Nobody knew my real parents; nobody knew my name so they named me that… Maybe my parents weren't really French people. In the orphanage I stayed in, the caretakers told me that a rich French lady walked in and gave me to them. She said someone left me in a dog's basket in front of her house. But she didn't want to take me in so she gave me away. From that day on people just gave me away like I'm not a person." –Chizealle said as she let out a laugh.

"I won't give you away. Lizzie and Randy didn't give you away. But now your past will change. You've suffered enough." –John stated as he smiled.

"You're just so sweet." –Chizealle said.

"I have another question. The day we met, you were screaming that Orlando was after you because he didn't get what he wanted which is a good four letter word. But you also admitted that you weren't a virgin anymore even before we got together. How did you…" –John hesitated.

"I was raped when I was 19." –Chizealle stated. "I drank at least 5 whole bottles of Vodka a day to get rid of the baby I was carrying. Since I never knew who the father was."

"You got through a lot." –John stated as he looked with pity at Chizealle.

"Don't pity me John. That's the last thing I need from this world." –Chizealle said as she stared out the window.

"Z…I don't give you my pity. I give you my love." –John simply replied as the car stopped at its destination. Chizealle looked back at John and their eyes met. Chizealle smiled as a single tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. John removed it with his thumb and kissed her on her forehead as they went down the car and followed Adam inside the house. Adam examined the house and after entering made his presence known to his wife who was somewhere yet to be found in the big house.

"Pasha? I'm home." -Adam stated as he entered and made the two sit on the couch.

"Dam-Dam? You're back?!" –Natasha a.k.a Pasha walked down the stairs slowly in her flowery dress and ballet flats and hugged Adam ever so tightly and kissed him oh so passionately.

"Yes I'm back. So how's our baby?" –Adam asked as he broke loose.

"You're back for good? Our baby's fine…" –Pasha stated as she noticed the two people sitting on the couch. "Dam-Dam… There are people on the couch."

"I'm not back for good… I still need to work. Okay so Pasha these are my friends…"-Adam stated as he led her gently near them. John and Chizealle stood up and introduced themselves.

"Mrs. Copeland, I'm John Cena nice to meet you." –John stated as they shook hands. Pasha turned her attention to Chizealle then back to John.

"You two look like a lovely couple. So, John Cena right? Are you the one who is in a feud with Adam?" –Pasha asked.

"Well yeah. But it's only part of the Script." –John answered as Pasha turned her attention to Chizealle.

"I'm Chizealle Hilton. Also known as Ella Marie… " –Chizealle stated as they shook hands.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" –Pasha asked as she motioned her hand for them to sit down and Adam gently assisting her to sit.

"Uh—I play the role of Edge's new love interest. Which is also part of the Script." –Chizealle stated truthfully while Adam's eyes widened like dinner plates.

"You're that girl? How foolish of me to believe that Dam-Dam was having an affair with you. But it can't possibly be true because you're with him." –Pasha said as she laughed as Adam wished. "What's the matter Dam-Dam?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you. Ella why don't you tell me what's wrong with my husband?"

"Adam got scared that you would get mad at him for not being home and he told us that you thought I had an affair with him." –Chizealle said as she laughed.

"My baby… Don't get scared. I will not eat you. Even now that I have proven that you really do love me."-Pasha stated. "I forgave you a long time ago with that girl Lita."

"I didn't mean to… You know that." –Adam stated.

"That's why I have forgiven you already. Anyway John and Chizealle join us for lunch" – Pasha said.

"There's no need. We'll be heading back." –John spoke.

"I was not asking." –Pasha said with a smile and left for the kitchen. Then she faced them once again before entering the kitchen "I'm demanding you to stay for lunch."

"Don't make a pregnant woman angry." –Adam stated as he followed his wife inside the kitchen.

"Was it just me or did she scare me with that?" –John said.

"John… She's pregnant… When you're pregnant your mood can easily be changed." –Chizealle explained with a smile.

"I understand how Adam feels." –John said with eyes wide open.

Paris, France 

That morning went smoothly. It was lunchtime and the three ate out. As expected Lizzie received a free birthday cake and a special discount. She was about to pay for the meal they ate but Chris insisted to pay for it. They left and went strolling near the Eiffel Tower. Later on, Chris said goodbye to go to his 'meeting'. So Randy and Lizzie went home. Up in Lizzie's room they made out furiously but passionately. Then Randy looked at Lizzie into the eye.

"Wee? (Yes?)" –Lizzie asked Randy.

"What do you think I have planned for tonight?" –Randy asked Lizzie.

"Well… You told me yesterday that we need my brother to be out of here because you're going to do something special so I'm waiting." –Lizzie said as she crossed her legs under that chiffon mini skirt.

"You have any guesses?" –Randy asked.

"Yeah I do… But I'm not gonna tell you." –Lizzie stated as she crossed her arms.

"Okay then… well since you're already 26… And I'm nearly turning 28… I think it's about time that I'll learn how to cook for you." –Randy smirked and brought out Lizzie's keys from his pocket.

"What?! But you can't cook…" –Lizzie's eyes widened.

"Who told you that I can't?" –Randy said and raised a brow. He stood up and went for the door.

"Where're you going Randy?" –Lizzie asked, as she was about to stand up.

"I'm going to cook for us. But you have to stay here… Just to be sure, I'll lock you here… And before you know it, I'll be done." –Randy said as he was about to close the door and lock it.

"But… What? You'll lock me here?" Randy wait—"

Randy cut off Lizzie and gently shut the door and made a click sound of locking it. He said 'I love you Lizzie.' Before heading downstairs to cook. An hour later he was done. He set the table very romantically, placed some rose petals on the floor and lit up scented candles by the stairs. He placed their plates of delicious seafood pasta and French garlic bread on the table and went up the stairs. Just before the door, he straightened his Van Heusen long sleeves and sprayed some mint in his mouth. He fixed himself before unlocking the door. Upon opening there he saw Lizzie changed into a dress. Not a formal dress but some hot red turtleneck sleeveless knee length dress with a huge black belt in the middle. She looked stunning.

"You changed." –Randy stated.

"Well… I figured you will just burn the food so I'll just change so we can eat out." –Lizzie joked.

"I'm hurt. You're mean." –Randy stated as he pouted.

"I'm just joking…" –Lizzie stated as she walked up to him. "I just think that if my boyfriend is going to cook for me… Then I should look extra good for him… So, is it ready? I'm a bit hungry."

"Of course." –Randy stated and was about to lead Lizzie downstairs when Lizzie hugged him and untied a black ribbon behind him. "What –Oh shit!"

"You forgot to remove your apron my dear. Don't worry you still look hot with it." –Lizzie smiled and threw the apron off. When she was about to step on the stairs she saw the red and white petals. "Randy!"

"Now… Be careful…" –Randy guided her to the table and when she saw it her jaw dropped.

"Randy this is so… are these all just for me? How can you be that sweet?" –Lizzie stated.

"It's all for you… Now sit, I'm going to get the champagne." –Randy said as he went to get the champagne. Then of course he returned. He sat there and they ate. Once done Lizzie was smiling.

"You know… If ever you would always cook for me, I would get fat. It tastes so good…" –Lizzie stated as she rubbed her tummy. Randy looked at her and smiled. _"I wonder what it'll look like if you're rubbing your tummy not because you're so full but instead you're pregnant."_-He thought.

"Even if you get fat, which, I certainly doubt you will cause you eat so few… It won't matter because you're perfect in my eyes." –Randy said.

"Even if my weight doubled yours?" –Lizzie questioned testing him.

"Even if you weighed more than the great Khali… I won't mind." –Randy said

"Hmm… you're lying." –Lizzie stated as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Do I seem lying to you? Look deep into my eyes you'll see I'm telling the truth. May I please die now if I'm lying." –Randy said as Lizzie stared at his blue eyes.

"Okay you're telling the truth." Lizzie said.

"Well I truly am… Just like how I truly love you." Randy said with a smile.

"You're so sweet…" –Lizzie complimented.

"That reminds me…" –Randy said as he stood up to the refrigerator. He took out 2 small boxes of cheesecake. "Speaking of sweet… here's something sweet."

"Strawberry Cheesecake… How did you know I loved this? What flavor's yours?" –Lizzie asked as she poked the cheesecake with a fork.

"Blueberry… I observe. You smile so widely when you eat that… The only thing left that you'd do is to lick the plate." –Randy smiled.

"Did you make this? You bake?" –Lizzie asked as she sliced some.

"No… I bought that… I don't know how to bake." –Randy said as he started eating the cheesecake. He was slightly observing her while she ate savoring the flavor in her mouth. Then gently she scooped the middle and placed it in her mouth.

"OW! What the hell—" –Lizzie exclaimed as she removed the hard thing that she almost swallowed if not chewed. She removed it and pulled it out. She wiped it with her table napkin and looked at it. Her eyes widened in delight. She looked at Randy as if signaling him to explain the meaning of it, which is already quite obvious. Randy placed his fork down and stood up, went to Lizzie's side and knelt before her holding her right hand. Did I mention Randy brought out a small piece of paper? Lizzie covered her mouth with her left hand as she felt hot tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Lizanne Mischalka Benoit, joyeux anniversaire! (Lizzanne Michalka Benoit, Happy Birthday!)"

"Moi, Randall Keith Orton espères aucun autre elle mais tu. (I Randall Keith Orton wishes no other woman but you.)"

"J'espère ni plus ni moins, reachercher ne plus, par n'importe quel moyen, quoi qu'il arrive, n'importe quand. (I wish no more no less, search no longer, no matter how, no matter what, no matter when)"

"J'ai de toi savoir aucune erreur, blague à part et sans peur je dire je'taime. (I want you to know no mistake, no joke and no fear I'll tell you I love you.)"

"Lizzie, épouser moi? (Lizzie, marry me?")" –Randy ended his speech.

"Tu ne pas avoir d'idée maniére je'taime. Wee… Randy wee… Moi épouser tu!" –Lizzie stated with tears falling down her cheek as Randy rose a brow.

"Babe, I prepared for the speech but still I can't understand French." –Randy said still kneeling with one knee in front of her.

"Randy…this is exactly what I said, 'you have no idea how much I love you. Yes Randy… Yes I will marry you.' "-Lizzie said as she cried even more. Randy placed the ring on her finger, stood up, cupped her cheek and kissed her furious with deep love and passion.

**A/N: This is a happy ending for the both of them… Now you see I'm not that bad… So just leave a review for me! And yeah I hope you didn't get confused with the French words! I'm going to advertise my 3 other stories… So FATE GOES A LONG WAY –also a JohnOC with RandyOC, MattcenaOC and much more… Next is 5-DAY MARATHON- basically a RandyOC and a JohnOC… one shot only. Lastly the INTELLIGENCE IN THE MIDDLE –A BatistaOc and a bit of JohnOc… it's somewhat a continuation of the one shot just because it is only somewhat connected. But it is not a sequel of 5-Day because in 5-Day Randy and the OC were the main stars… But here it's Dave Bautista and a very interesting OC… So keep reading and reviewing!**** There are translations too! Thanks… so here's the review reply!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

SKY-QUEEN3- don't slap yourself!!! Wahahha… at least you're back to reviewing again! yeay! Don't slap yourself! It'll hurt…  wahahha… oh yeah… what's the meaning of (sp?)

**IMAGEOFSIN- Hey it's okay… it's alright! Wahahah… I'm not getting really rated M… I'm just getting a little more romantic! So being the RDY lover that you are… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

LIN-LYNN35- whatttaaa … don't worry bout the part of Merilyn… It sure did get a bit intereting! Thanks for the tip! I was kinda running out of ideas… wahahha… I love you my dear cousin, slash, sister, slash bestfriend, slash… can't think of anything anymore! wahahah

**XxBxX- Did I make your pen name right?? Wahaha… anyway… thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed the update! I hope you'll love this more! Wahahha… **

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	18. Splash, shoot

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any WWE superstars… I wish I did… but I ain't lucky… 

**A/N: I have updated! This is my chapter 18!!! It's the update I've been dying to write this too… So hope you like it! Oh yeah… I'm glad the French stuff is over! Wahahah… I don't really speak French so I research to make this story even better! Wahahha… Read and Review.**

"OW! What the hell—" –Lizzie exclaimed as she removed the hard thing that she almost swallowed if not chewed. She removed it and pulled it out. She wiped it with her table napkin and looked at it. Her eyes widened in delight. She looked at Randy as if signaling him to explain the meaning of it, which is already quite obvious. Randy placed his fork down and stood up, went to Lizzie's side and knelt before her holding her right hand. Did I mention Randy brought out a small piece of paper? Lizzie covered her mouth with her left hand as she felt hot tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Lizanne Mischalka Benoit, joyeux anniversaire! (Lizzanne Michalka Benoit, Happy Birthday!)"

"Moi, Randall Keith Orton espères aucun autre elle mais tu. (I Randall Keith Orton wishes no other woman but you.)"

"J'espère ni plus ni moins, reachercher ne plus, par n'importe quel moyen, quoi qu'il arrive, n'importe quand. (I wish no more no less, search no longer, no matter how, no matter what, no matter when)"

"J'ai de toi savoir aucune erreur, blague à part et sans peur je dire je'taime. (I want you to know no mistake, no joke and no fear I'll tell you I love you.)"

"Lizzie, épouser moi? (Lizzie, marry me?")" –Randy ended his speech.

"Tu ne pas avoir d'idée maniére je'taime. Wee… Randy wee… Moi épouser tu!" –Lizzie stated with tears falling down her cheek as Randy rose a brow.

"Babe, I prepared for the speech but still I can't understand French." –Randy said still kneeling with one knee in front of her.

"Randy…this is exactly what I said, 'you have no idea how much I love you. Yes Randy… Yes I will marry you.' "-Lizzie said as she cried even more. Randy placed the ring on her finger, stood up, cupped her cheek and kissed her furious with deep love and passion.

Back with Chizealle and John

They finished eating lunch with the Copeland's and they went back to the hotel to get their things so they can get a move on to Italy. Everyone were so jealous of the new couple because besides that they were bestfriends, they're now a couple. In the plane ride, Chizealle would constantly fall asleep on John's shoulder and he'd place his arm over her shoulder embracing her. He would ask the stewardess a blanket for her… Then he would cover her up. After that they went to the hotel.

Chizealle wanted to take a dip in the pool so she asked John to come join her… But he didn't want to. So Chizealle changed into her bathing suit and invited Maria and the Divas to come with her. John was sitting on the bed just watching his girlfriend.

"Are you sure you ain't going to come with me? You know for an evening swim with the Divas?" –Chizealle stated with puppy dog eyes. _"John sure looks hot with that collared shirt on… And it's Pink! Rawr!"_

"I'm not in a mood to go for a swim. But I would go down with you that is, if you want me too…" –John stated as his arm snaked to her waist.

"Of course I would want you to!" –Chizealle beamed and pulled John out of the room. Minutes later, they were in the pool. Chizealle removed her bathrobe and hung it on a vacant white chair near the pool. John sat beside that chair and watched Chizealle mingle with the Divas who were already there. By removing the bathrobe, Chizealle exposed her close to perfect body with the bathing suit she designed that was also featured of the top 10 swimsuits of summer 2005. She jumped in the pool splashing water on John, on his pink collared shirt. The Divas giggled.

"Uh-oh… Lover boy's going to get mad!" –Mickie stated as she laughed.

"Sorry John! Don't worry… I'll take your shirt off and dry it for you! So it'll be nice and warm." –Chizealle said and winked. John just smiled and relaxed in his chair.

"Lin-Lynn! Where were you yesterday morning?" –Torrie asked as Maria giggled knowingly.

"Well… I ate out with Shane." –Merilyn said as she sighed.

"OOHH…" –The other Divas cooed.

"It wasn't special… Don't put any meaning to that." –Merilyn said as she went under water.

"What's her problem?" –Victoria asked.

"Vic… This is not the time to act all bitchy…" –Torrie reminded.

"I can't help it." –Victoria said as she just leaned on the tiles.

"Lin-Lynn… Arise from the water!" –Chizealle joked as she pulled Merilyn up.

"What is it my royal highness?" –Merilyn asked jokingly.

"Tell us what happened in the breakfast thing!" –Chizealle said

"Well… It was going well but in a blink of an eye he suddenly changed. He was cutting me off… Then he let me study the book of people and guidelines… Then when I got back to my room, two bitches from the Diva Search showed up." –Merilyn said.

"That can't be that bad can it?" –Maria said.

"I don't know just yet." –Merilyn said.

"I just think you're having a crush on Shane! I mean if Candice will be angry with me… I won't care." –Chizealle stated.

"Where were you when I told them?" –Merilyn asked sarcastically.

"Maybe she's busy thinking of Lover boy…" –Maria teased.

"Am not! Maybe I wasn't around that time…" –Chizealle said starting to get embarrassed.

"Don't be ashamed of thinking about your man… I do it all the time." –Jillian said.

"Jillian you're getting horny!" –Mickie exclaimed.

"So?" –Jillian rolled her eyes smugly as the girls laughed. Maria turned to Chizealle.

"So is Candice still bothering you two?"-Maria asked as the girls turned to listen.

"Well yeah…" –Chizealle answered truthfully. "But no matter what she does… She ain't gonna get my man… He's mine… All mine…" –Chizealle said dramatically.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" –Jillian exclaimed. "Be proud!"

"You know almost every Diva envy's your relationship with John…" –Mickie said as she swirled in the water.

"You know… Not every relationship is flawless... I mean… there are still bitches on the way… You can ask Merilyn of that." –Chizealle said as she splashed some water on the Divas.

"Eh." –That's all what Merilyn said. Then there came a running woman pulling her boyfriend near the pool.

"Come on baby… Swim with me." –The woman stated.

"Eh… I really really don't feel like swimming… Can I just sit and watch you flaunt your body?"-The man said quirking his brows.

"Oh well… Fine… Hey look! There's John sitting over there… You could go talk to him while I swim with the girls…" –The woman said. As the Divas turned their attention to the aggressive couple, they smirked and screamed her name like what she always does when cheering in the ring.

"MELINA!!!!"-The Divas screamed all together. Melina jumped in fright as her small puny invincible hairs on her skin stood up. She turned around and smiled widely.

"Come over here you slut!" –Torrie giggled as Melina jumped in the water.

"The slut is in! I repeat the slut is in the pool!" –Merilyn screamed as everyone laughed.

"I am the only slut in this business… A good one indeed… "-Melina said as all the Divas splashed water on her.

"Apparently… There are other aspiring sluts we have to deal with." –Maria said as Mickie agreed.

"Speaking of the only stupidest bitches in this industry… Check your 3:00 girls" –Jillian stated as all the girls looked over to their left. There they saw Kenny with Candice all over him, Erica and Amy. They were entering the pool premises together like a high school cheerleader's clique with a quarterback boyfriend of the leader of the group.

"Aah." –Chizealle said as she soaked herself in the water.

"I second demotion." –Merilyn said and soaked herself as well.

"THIRD!" –Mickie said as she gobbled up air and went down.

Meanwhile, Johnny Nitro was talking with John about cars and stuff as manly like that. When Melina pulled the tip of Johnny Nitro's saggy pants. She pointed to where the 4 were walking then to the 3 under water. Johnny tapped John's shoulder as he was looking closely at the car magazine with the shiny sports car, which caught his attention.

"Man, Your girlfriend is suicidal." –Nitro said after tapping his shoulder.

"Huh? What?" –John said as he placed down the magazine and looked over the pool. She saw her under water making eye contact with the two other girls soaked underwater. Then Nitro tapped him and pointed at the direction where the 4 were strolling. But something else caught his attention. Brian Kendrick was still there with another man talking, sitting on the table like best friends. _"I can't believe he would actually follow us until here… In fucking Italy!"_

"Looks like they want to talk to us." –Nitro said as he saw the 4 of them walking towards them. John stood up and went near the pool. He called Maria's attention.

"Maria." –John said.

"Uh yeah? Can you see Chizealle? She just disappeared." –Maria said as she raised a brow.

"Yeah can you call her underwater… " –John said.

"Oh… So that's where she went." –Maria said and dove underwater. Seconds later the three emerged from the water.

"Yes baby boy?" –Chizealle asked as she laughed.

"Babygirl… Are you okay?" –John asked sincerely.

"Yeah… I just realized just now… that one; she can't take my man away from me. Second, she can't beat Melina being the best slut ever." –Chizealle said as Melina slapped her ass. "OW! That hurt you know!"

"Just horsing around Zealle!" –Melina said as she swam over to the other Divas.

"Well… I think someone might want to talk to you." –Chizealle said as she kissed John and swam away. John stood up and went back to his seat. As expected, Kenny and Candice with the two other bitches came over to their table and said hi.

"Hi John. I didn't want to go here but my new boyfriend wanted to… My other girlfriends joined us… Sorry if we're too PDA on you." –Candice stated as she rubbed his chest.

"Sorry man, but she's mine now." –Kenny stated.

"Huh?" –John said as he laughed and Johnny laughed with him. "I wasn't even saying anything."

"Man you're an idiot." –Johnny stated.

"Whatever." –Candice said as they turned their attention to the Divas swimming. "Ehem… Mickie?"

"Yes?" –Mickie answered as she looked at Candice with a smile.

"I'm sorry… I didn't steal him from you… He went to me a month ago I think –"

"Probably a minute ago." –Torrie murmured as she rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying… He actually wanted me over you… I was surprised because I told him that you were such a nice girl but he said he wanted me coz I was better in terms of—"

"Doing a blow job." –Jillian murmured as she rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?!" –Candice got angry.

"Candice there is really no need for you to get mad… I mean if there's one thing I should tell you… I mean I should express my utmost gratitude to you… Thank you so much Candice." –Mickie said as she smiled.

"What?!" –The Divas exclaimed.

"You're thanking me because you know that I'll take care of your man better than you?" –Candice asked sweetly.

"That's not actually what's on my mind. I want to thank you for catching my trash so it won't fall and crack open. I just feel it… My trash is your treasure… So perfect match!"-Mickie said and smirked as the couple was insulted they kept quiet with fuming heads. Erica and Amy walked closer to the pool and summoned for Merilyn.

"What do you want now?" –Merilyn asked.

"Well… we're just reminding you not to mess with Shane McMahon. Because you just can't be his type… it's so impossible!" –Erica stated.

"I'm not messing with him… so could you just please cut it out!" –Merilyn said as a man in a black suit came. The Divas had mixed expressions on their faces.

"Excuse me girls, but I have to talk with Merilyn." –Shane stated. "Lin-Lynn?"

"Uh yeah." –Merilyn said as she got out of the pool. They went to an umbrella nearby, sat and talked.

"Lin-Lynn… I am so sorry… I shouldn't have burst like a ball of fire like that… I—"

"It's okay… I understand. You don't need to apologize; I am obligated to understand you when you have mood problems… After all you're a McMahon." –Merilyn said as she stood up. Shane also stood up and held her hand as not to leave yet.

"I came here so you would understand that I'm not really a proud and arrogant McMahon… Maybe they are but I beg to differ. I was only pressured but I cannot blame that but instead I am the only one to blame." –Shane said.

"As I said, I understand Shane." –Merilyn said as Shane pulled her in a hug.

"Thank you." –Shane said as both of the two jaws dropped dead to the ground. He pulled away, smiled and walked away. _"Whew… I'm glad she took it easily… My heart was pounding like a car engine." _Merilyn went back to the pool as the Divas cheered. Chizealle jumped in the water.

"HA! In your face!" –Chizealle said as the 4 walked away fuming with rage.

A couple of hours passed and they all agreed to get out of the pool. John wrapped a towel on Chizealle's body as Nitro did the same with Melina. They all went up to their respective rooms to rest. In John and Chizealle's room they were talking about renting a movie.

"I want to watch a movie." –Chizealle stated.

"We can rent." –John said.

"What title?" –Chizealle asked.

"Sin City." –John said and laughed.

"Eww! I've watched that movie and it's so disgusting! I know why you want to watch that!" –Chizealle laughed. "You're still crushing on Jessica Alba!"

"No big…" –John said as he picked up the phone and called the rental. "So what will the movie be?"

"Fine… We can watch that." –Chizealle said as she went inside the bathroom to change. When she emerged again John was off the phone. She sat on the bed as her cell rang again.

"Hello?" –Chizealle greeted.

"Bon Jour Chizealle!" –Lizzie said happily. "You can never guess what happened!"

"Tell me!" –Chizealle said as she turned the phone into loudspeaker. "Tell me now! Oh yeah… Belated joyeux anniversaire"

"Thank you… Would you like to be my bridesmaid?" –Lizzie asked.

"What?" –Chizealle said.

"I said would you like to be my bridesmaid?" –Lizzie repeated.

"Yes of course… Are you getting married?"-Chizealle exclaimed.

"Wee (Yes)… Is John there?" –Lizzie asked.

"Yeah. You're on Loudspeaker." –Chizealle said.

"John… Would you like to be Randy's groomsmen?" –Lizzie asked.

"Of course." –John said.

"Yay! Okay… I called only for that! Talk to you soon!" –Lizzie said.

"Alright bye!"- Chizealle ended the phone call.

John said that he would go to the bathroom and take a bath for a while. Minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Chizealle stood up and answered it. The man pulled her out of the room to the corridor. There she saw that he wasn't just only one but they were two who came.

"What are you doing here? You followed me to Italy?" –Chizealle said to Brian

"Kind of. We're here to make a business deal with you." –Brian said as he held her tightly on her arms that made her wince a little.

"Do you remember him? Baby take of your shades." –Brian said as the man beside him took of his shades.

"Hey baby… Remember me?"-Orlando said as he took off his shades.

"You turned gay?!" –Chizealle exclaimed.

"Kinda… would you just shut up and listen." –Orlando said.

"Oh Dear… You really are gay!" –Chizealle said astonished.

"You listen to us. We're making a deal with you. Apparently, we weren't really happy with how you treated me. So at least we had a backup plan. Remember the day you and your boyfriend had a little fun in bed? Well… let's just say we got a lot of pictures of it. Plus… we actually changed his body into mine… Pretty amazing. I can see his face fuming with anger when he sees it. Whatever you do, he'll believe it because we actually have a matching tape recorder with sounds in it."

"Oh he'll believe it alright. Trust me he will… Meet us at room 1816 tomorrow and we'll settle this deal… If you don't go tomorrow morning… I'm sure of it he'll see these and hear those moans." –Brian said as he released his grip on Chizealle.

"Oh yeah here's the movie you rented." –Orlando said as he threw it hard on her chest. Then they started walking away.

Chizealle went back in the room and there she saw John waiting for her on the bed. Chizealle walked so stiffly as a tear escaped her eye.

"Babygirl where have you been?" –John asked.

"I got the video." –Chizealle said motionless.

"Why are you're arms red… why are you crying… What happened?" –John stated as he rubbed her arms gently.

"Orlando… Brian… They…"

"What did they do to you?" –John asked worriedly. _"I should've beaten the crap outta them when I saw them downstairs."_

"He got pictures and sounds of what happened the night when we made love…" –Chizealle said.

"There's no problem with that…" –John stated as he combed her hair with his fingers.

"They replaced your body with Brian's… they made the sounds… They altered it… They're going to show you so we would break up." –Chizealle cried.

"Z… Don't you see? Now that you've told me… There's no way I would believe them…" –John stated.

"You're right… But he asked me to come to their room tomorrow morning… They would arrange a deal with me." –Chizealle said.

"Just don't go… And we'll be alright." –John consoled as Chizealle leaned on his chest.

Meanwhile, Brian and Orlando came back to their room. They were arguing.

"I can't believe it baby… Why do we have to come up with that plan? I mean we don't have those pictures… We don't have the sounds… And we didn't even tell her the time she should be here." –Brian said frustrated.

"Well dear… That's because that's not the plan at all… She won't come here tomorrow… I'm sure she's telling everything to her boyfriend right now… And if not, she's that so damn dense she'll come here tomorrow and we'll have the real recording going on. Going back to our real plan… That John Cena won't stand his girlfriend getting hurt so he'll be marching towards here and that's when all the fun starts." –Orlando said smartly.

"Orlando, you're still crushing on him?" –Brian stated irritated.

"A crush wouldn't hurt. But you know my love is all for you."-Orlando said and hugged Brian from the back.

"Baby… I couldn't afford to lose you. Anyway, could I bum a smoke?" –Brian asked

"I don't have any… I finished it up." –Orlando answered.

"Well can I get a dollar?" –Brian asked.

"For your smoke? Of course… Be back soon Hun." –Orlando said and gave him a hundred bucks. "Keep the change." They kissed as Brian came out of the room and surprisingly rolled his eyes.

"_A hundred bucks… I'll go to the bar… get some chicks… I've been itching to sleep with a real woman." –_Brian thought to himself. He went down the elevator and to the bar he went, leaving Orlando in the hotel room waiting.

PARIS, FRANCE 

Slow footsteps walked inside the house. Putting his keys on its proper hook and hanging his coat near the table. He walked all the way upstairs and entered the room where engaged couple slept in a deep blissful dream. When they saw them sleeping so peacefully, he went out again and went to his own room with a bright smile on his face. After he showered, he slipped under the covers getting ready for a great rest. He just came home after he had all the fun with his buddies in the bar. It was so late, let me rephrase that, it was early in the morning and he'll be just sleeping now. Then just before he could sleep, there was a gunshot. He stood up in fright, he thought his sister and his soon to be brother-in-law was being attacked but when he felt a strange feeling in his abdomen, he peeked. He saw red mushy warm blood squeezing out of his wound. That's when he felt it, he got shot and he needs to breathe. The man went away and ran away. Seconds later Lizzie and Randy appeared on his door helping him up. But all he can see was 2 figures, one woman one man. He can feel in his heart of who they are. Lizzie was crying, he wanted to tell her to stop crying and everything will be alright, just like old times. But he doesn't have the energy to. He just closed his eyes and hoped everything was just one stupid nightmare.

**A/N: this is my update for Vodka before I finally go back to school! I'm seriously saying my disclaimer over and over again… so nobody would get angry at me fro this. Okay peace ya'll**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**SKY-QUEEN3- You could learn Filipino… it's so easy… if you learn Filipino… kazam you'll learn some Chinese and Spanish words too! Just like that… Filipino is a mixture of Filipino(own), Chinese and Spanish… some English too.**

**XXBXX- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the French part… I'm not really French… nor that I know how to speak French… so for the good of the story… I researched… placed all my love, time and effort there. So thank God you loved it!  
**

**MERYL- Wow… Randy, Edge, Shane and Ansem just popped in my review! I'm so lucky! Wahahha… love you cuz!**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun**


	19. WhatWhereWhenHowHuh?

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any WWE affiliated people… I really really wish that I did… But I just can't do anything about it can I?

A/N: So, chapter 19… And this story is going oh so fine!!! Yeah baby! Anyway, I want to thank all of the readers, the reviewers… thank you so much and I hope you like where this is going! I'm kinda experiencing writer's block… I have no ideas… or maybe I do but I don't know how to put it into writing! Ha… okay so here's the chapter! BTW, condolence to Chris Benoit and his family.

PARIS, FRANCE 

Slow footsteps walked inside the house. Putting his keys on its proper hook and hanging his coat near the table. He walked all the way upstairs and entered the room where engaged couple slept in a deep blissful dream. When they saw them sleeping so peacefully, he went out again and went to his own room with a bright smile on his face. After he showered, he slipped under the covers getting ready for a great rest. He just came home after he had all the fun with his buddies in the bar. It was so late, let me rephrase that, it was early in the morning and he'll be just sleeping now. Then just before he could sleep, there was a gunshot. He stood up in fright, he thought his sister and his soon to be brother-in-law was being attacked but when he felt a strange feeling in his abdomen, he peeked. He saw red mushy warm blood squeezing out of his wound. That's when he felt it, he got shot and he needs to breathe. The man went away and ran away. Seconds later Lizzie and Randy appeared on his door helping him up. But all he can see was 2 figures, one woman one man. He can feel in his heart of who they are. Lizzie was crying, he wanted to tell her to stop crying and everything will be alright, just like old times. But he doesn't have the energy to. He just closed his eyes and hoped everything was just one stupid nightmare.

**Next Morning:**

CHRIS BENOIT'S POV 

I'm walking in a cloud! What the hell! Where am I?! Okay so maybe I'm still a little bit dizzy because of what happened last night… what happened last night? That means it was true! I was shot… Oh wait! Yes I was shot… By who? Who shot me? What did I do wrong? Okay so maybe I'm over reacting…

So, I'm walking in this cloud… Walking and walking… I don't really know if I'm walking in circles but I'm just walking… Then, suddenly, there's this beautiful girl just walked right pass me… I followed her to wherever she led me but then, just a split-second, she's gone. So there's this blue featherlike chair in the middle of nowhere, I'm pretty big so I need to rest from the hours of walking around.

I sat there thinking… Thinking where I was, what I'm doing there, what happened—"Chris!" A very feminine voice shouted followed by an unresistingly delightful giggle. I looked around and I saw her waving to me. "_So she knows my name."_ I thought to myself.

"Hey! Who are you?" –I asked her but she just hid behind those cloudy pillars… But who was I kidding? Everything there were made of clouds or fucking feathers flying around. "Hey! Wait!" I ran to the feather--err… -pillar. There I saw her sitting with no one on another blue featherlike chair. I sat beside her but she tried to cover her face with her long black silky smooth hair.

"Who are you? How'd you know my name?" –I asked her. She just shook her hair… I mean head, shyly.

"You need to tell me who you are beautiful." –I told her. At last, she let me see her face. She was—was—okay… I mean she might be not the most beautiful person you could see, but her appearance was acceptable. She had a pretty big face for such a small body. She was tall and as I mentioned with long flowy black hair. Her eyebrows were quite—quite—thick. And If I wasn't mistaken she had small hairs under her nose.

"See? I'm ugly. That's why I didn't want to let you see my face." –She said in a high pitch voice.

"No… No you're not ugly… You are just one of a kind." –I told her consolingly.

"Don't look at me. I'm ashamed of myself." –She said as she got her hair and covered her face only her thick lips were shown to me.

"Don't be ashamed of yourself… You can be beautiful in every single way you are. And take it from me… your humility is very very beautiful to Me." –I told her. I triumphed as I saw a sweet smile creeping up to her lips. "You see… you're even much more beautiful when you smile."

"Then you should show me how you feel then." –She said making me cringe.

"Uh-I don't know about that… How could I show you even?" –I asked her feeling volts rush through my veins… I mean what is she trying to say?

"Show me Chris… show Me." –She said.

"How?" –I told her. She's inching closer and I don't know what to do… Then it hit me she wanted me… But I didn't want her. What should I do? She's there only an inch apart my face so I grabbed her. I gave her what she wanted; I gave in and kissed her. There was a light, a bright light. She held me so close that I felt myself weaken. After that, I don't know what happened next till I woke up from deep sleep. I was not on any cloud no more and I was lying naked on the grass. Okay so maybe I knew what happened but I really don't know the exact thing that transpired within that time. I was looking for the girl I actually… had you-know-what with. I looked for her but I didn't see her anywhere. I stood up and walked around the empty garden looking for the woman.

"Chris." –A woman said behind me.

"It's you… Where did you go?"-I asked her.

"Just near… you know, I love you." –She told me and I cringed. Why does she make it a habit to make me cringe and nervous all the time? What is it with her?

"Uh-Are you hungry?" –I really needed to change the subject. It looks like fucking Adam and eve right now.

"No… Chris… I have a question to ask you." –She told me and I fucking cringed again. Why does she make it a habit to do that?!

"What is it?" –I asked while I walked towards a weird looking tree.

"Would you marry me?" –She finally asked as I feel like a fucking bully like Viscera when he was asked by pretty little innocent Lillian to marry him but he declined to her in front of millions of people around the world. Okay so maybe I'm not like him somehow because there ain't any people here except for the two of us. And while I'm talking to myself like crazy, she's waiting for my final answer with a big smile on her face. And again… Why does it have to be so hard?

Suddenly, there came a voice. A woman's soulful voice calling out my name accompanied by subsequent tears and sobs. I looked but no one but THE crazy woman and I were there. Then there it goes again, "Chris! Chris wake up please! Please… I'm begging you." Then behind her appeared a huge staircase.

"Can you wait for a while?" –I told her.

"No… I want to come with you. Don't leave me." –She pleaded.

"I'll come back… I'll just see what is it there up in that staircase." –I said. "If you want we can go up…" –I sighed but her smile faded.

"I can't… I can't go up there." –She said.

"Why?" –I wondered.

"Some things are just meant to be unexplained Chris…" –She said as she started to back away. "It's your choice though."

"What?" –I asked her… I mean this is getting crazier by the minute! _"What the heck."_ I told myself and walked up the stairs. But before I can go up, I looked back and I saw her by that same cloudy pillar hiding and walking on the clouds. I just shook my head and went up. _"She's got it alright."_

End of POV 

In the hospital, Chris fluttered his eyes open and saw Lizanne sitting on a chair sleeping with her head on his side of the bed. He looked around and saw Randy on the couch sleeping with his head tilted upright. Chris lifted his hand and caressed Lizanne's hair. Lizanne moved a bit and moaned a little. Randy woke up instantly at the sound of his fiancé. He stood up and looked at the hospital bed. He saw Chris caressing Lizzie's hair. He went over and looked at Chris.

"You okay?" –Randy asked Chris. And he just gave a faint nod. Randy shook Lizzie's shoulders gently and whispered her name in her ear. Lizzie woke up and gave a hug to her Fiancé. She looked at the bed and saw her brother eyes open.

"Biggie?" –Lizzie said as she sat down again and held his hand.

"Liz." –Chris said with a smile.

"I should call the doctor." –Randy said and went over to the intercom above Chris's headboard. He paged the doctor and a minute later, the doctor came in with a nurse following him.

"I see Mr. Chris Benoit is awake… Let's see…" –The doctor said as he flipped the papers in the clipboard. "Gun shot through the abdomen?"

"Yes." –Lizanne stated weakly.

"Okay, so we removed the gun shot by operation and it's good to have you back Chris." –The doctor said as he checked on his pulse rate, blood pressure and heart beat. "Good. Everything's back to normal."

"Thank you Doctor." –Randy said.

"When will he be released? And able to wrestle again?" –Lizzie asked.

"Tomorrow he can go out of this joint and wrestle… wrestle? Well I think he should take a rest first… maybe after a month or two. Let's just let the wound heal first." –The doctor smiled as he exited with the nurse.

"You hear that Biggie? You're going to get outta here tomorrow!"-Lizzie said excitedly. Then Randy's phone rang.

"Hello?" –Randy greeted over the phone.

"Randy… Is Lizzie okay?" –Chizealle said.

"Yeah… She's fine."- Randy said

"How about Chris?" –Chizealle asked.

"He's awake. Want to talk to him again?" –Randy asked.

"Please?" –Chizealle said

"Okay." –Randy said and handed the phone to Chris.

"Hello? Chris? How you feeling? Thank God you're okay!" –Chizealle said over the phone.

"I'm Okay." –He said breathily.

"I was pleading you to wake up over the phone this morning… I'm glad it worked." –She said and giggled.

"Hmm…" –Chris smiled _"So that was her? Thank you Chizealle."_

"Okay… You might need to rest, May I talk to Lizzie?" –Chizealle asked as Chris handed the phone to Lizzie.

"Hello? Lizzie!" –Zealle said

"Zealle… How are you doing? How's John?" –Lizzie said.

"I'm awesome… He's so great! We're so Incredible—" _"Babygirl? Where are you?" _ "Ooh... I gotta go! John's calling me!" –Chizealle said and giggled.

"Are you drunk? Anyway take care of yourself okay?" –Lizzie said but the only last thing she heard was Chizealle screaming and giggling then the phone call was cut.

Back with Chizealle and John

John was carrying Chizealle like a toothpick around the room. Chizealle was wriggling helplessly from his grasp. But John kept on holding on to her. Chizealle pleaded but he was just so high that he wouldn't release her.

"John!!! Release thy woman!!!" –Chizealle screamed and giggled.

"No I won't." –John said playfully.

"We're going to be so late and Mr. McMahon would eat us both…" –Chizealle said as John dropped her down on the bed. They got their luggage and went down the elevator. They rode the limo and waited till they get to the airport.

"If we miss this flight. We're so dead." –Chizealle said as she laughed.

"And you're laughing, why?" –John said as he too chuckled.

"Hmm… I wonder what Brian and Orlando have on their minds… I'm scared of them… But then again, I have you to protect Me." –Chizealle said as she hugged his left arm and placed her head on his shoulder.

"That's right." –John said.

After a few hours or so, they reached the airport and boarded the plane trip to Las Vegas Nevada.

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little bit short but I'll make it longer next time! This story is about to end so just hang on there okay! I'm sorry for the late update… I was just so busy in school and all that stuff… Especially peer problems. So bear with me. Oh yeah, I know what happened to Chris Benoit… and I feel so sorry for him… My prayers for him. That's all and here's the review reply!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

SKY-QUEEN3- That's okay… Sometimes we get lucky and those phrases would make sense! Anyway here's the update and hope you like it!

LIN-LYNN35- Tell me why are those fools in my review again? Just joking… anyway, I haven't thought of someone who'll be the one responsible for shooting Chris. And as you know, I made the previous chapter and posted it first before the whole incident with Chris Benoit. So yeah I'm kinda getting chills with this.

**VERACRUZORTONGAL-I' m not murdering you woman! Wahaha… here's the update… and I'm still thinking of gayness… Hmm… what can happen?? Think… think… uh—blank. You'll just have to see for yourself on what's going to happen. Hahah**

**JENNILYN- Dear friend… thanks for reviewing… hope you could read much more of the chapters… **

**XXBXX- Hey thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked this update! I'm kinda thinking of all new twists so that it'll be much more exciting before it ends… hahah… I'm glad you loved the previous chapter though.**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun **


	20. Sin city, can you resist?

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any WWE superstars… 

**A/N: CHAPTEAH 20!!! I'm so happy it reached this far… I have my reviewers to thank and people that give me inspiration to write stuff. Yeah you know who you are so cheer up and I'm thanking you already! I just can't believe that it'll reach this far, and still reviews keep coming endlessly… My utmost gratitude to all of you especially the readers too! Even though I remind you over a gazillion times to review after reading by pressing that tiny little purple button and type a word or a sentence telling how was the update right right?? Ain't that just super magnificent doooper easy? Well let me remind you again READ AND REVIEW! Btw, due to a demand of this VIP person… I am going to make this chapter longer than the last one so just hang on there and keep reading! **

"Zealle… How are you doing? How's John?" –Lizzie said.

"I'm awesome… He's so great! We're so Incredible—" _"Babygirl? Where are you?" _ "Ooh... I gotta go! John's calling me!" –Chizealle said and giggled.

"Are you drunk? Anyway take care of yourself okay?" –Lizzie said but the only last thing she heard was Chizealle screaming and giggling then the phone call was cut.

Back with Chizealle and John

John was carrying Chizealle like a toothpick around the room. Chizealle was wriggling helplessly from his grasp. But John kept on holding on to her. Chizealle pleaded but he was just so high that he wouldn't release her.

"John!!! Release thy woman!!!" –Chizealle screamed and giggled.

"No I won't." –John said playfully.

"We're going to be so late and Mr. McMahon would eat us both…" –Chizealle said as John dropped her down on the bed. They got their luggage and went down the elevator. They rode the limo and waited till they get to the airport.

"If we miss this flight. We're so dead." –Chizealle said as she laughed.

"And you're laughing, why?" –John said as he too chuckled.

"Hmm… I wonder what Brian and Orlando have on their minds… I'm scared of them… But then again, I have you to protect Me." –Chizealle didn't answer the question as she hugged his left arm and placed her head on his shoulder.

"That's right." –John said.

After a few hours or so, they reached the airport and boarded the plane trip to Las Vegas Nevada.

PLANE RIDE 

Chizealle was sleeping soundly on John's über-broad shoulder. He was surfing the net with his one hand while the other one is draped over Chizealle's shoulder securing her into his arms. John was surfing random things when he happened to see a familiar site displayed on Google. a wide wide collection of various fiction stories made by fans all over the world. He browsed there in and there out as he found this poem about Randy and this other girl. Her name was Norielle. He read it and surprisingly he found himself dropping a tear after reading the poem.

Flowers were supposed to be white

_The wind rustles beneath my skin,_

_I removed the sweater that was so old and thin_

_Nobody's there to hold me no more, nor call me his own_

_Tired of following his scent of after-shave and cologne_

_I'm slowly missing his presence beside me,_

_Gently wrapping his arms around my waist unconscientiously_

_Much more minutes passes by,_

_I remember the time he said his last goodbye._

_He told me, "I'll remember you Norielle. Wait for me. I'll be back alright?"_

_I did, I never got tired of waiting under the moonlight._

_He was flying away; I waved to the plane he rode in_

_I told myself he'll come back no matter what, but did he?_

_Alone in my cozy shelter,_

_It's been 5 full years; I never got to see him nope never._

_Flipping through the channels of the black box in front of me._

_Oh boy, I saw him again waving through and through unbelievably_

_I wanted to talk to him and I was desperate_

_But what can I do? I was asked to wait, wait every minute_

_But what'll I do? I needed him and now I want him back_

_It wasn't supposed to end this way, not like this not ever._

_I saw a shiny pointed object on the wool-covered floor,_

_I grabbed it and slit my risk._

_I saw the blood pour never ending, _

_Why am I doing this? Why am I dying?_

_An hour later I woke up. I saw him lying down beside me._

"_Randy" I called. He yawned and hugged me like it was back then_

_I can't believe it. Did I dream all of those? Or am I dreaming this one right now?_

_He kissed me, "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked, oh wow._

_I can hold him again, kiss him, cuddle with him and roll like two puppies_

_But why does it feel like that it's still empty? This isn't easy._

_I tried pinching myself and tried to really open my eyes._

_Guess what, I made him laugh._

"_Sweetie, what are you doing?" He asked me sincerely_

_I looked at him with watery eyes and became breathy_

"_What's wrong?" Why did he has to be so sweet and all that?_

_This is it so hard until he said he's leaving this afternoon just like that._

_I wanted to run away but I didn't want him to know I was weak_

_He packed and said goodbye just like what I saw so neat_

_He took off in that plane, there was me under the moonlight_

_Waving my goodbye to him as he was there._

_Here I am once again in my wool-covered floor,_

_I was certainly hoping for so much more._

_Going to wait for 5 years till I decide to end my life._

_I'm never going to see him again here comes the end._

_Until just everything had changed. I received an important phone call._

_I woke up from my misery and saw my blood gently pouring to the ground._

_I got the phone. "Hello?"_

"_Hey it's me sweetie… Randy! I'm back… open the door… I'm here." –It echoed._

_There was no more strength left in me, no more… I'm dying_

_But I have to let him know, I waited sweet darling._

"_I love you Randy!" I screamed at utmost pride, slept humbly on the wool-covered floor just right._

_I heard the twist of the knob, he brought flowers how sweet, and too bad they weren't white._

John rubbed his eyes and wiped away the tears of his eyes. He copied the poem and saved it into his laptop. Chizealle moved a bit and fluttered her eyes open. She saw John's eyes were red that it really made her laugh. She wasn't mean but she found it funny that her big gorilla boyfriend is crying or in other words quite emotional.

"What is it? Did you take estrogen pills or something?"-Chizealle asked belting out a chuckle.

"Careful there, Z…" –John said as he smirked.

"I'm just kidding around… So are we there yet?" –Chizealle asked as she peeked unto the laptop screen. "What's that?"

"I found this poem in fanfiction, the author is talented." –John said as Chizealle sat up straight and read the poem.

"I can see that." –Chizealle said as she read the poem. Later she became uneasy as she finished reading the poem. "I pity Norielle… blague à part (no joke)"

"What's blagga part??" –John asked and raised a brow.

"No joke… sorry I got carried away." –Chizealle said. Then there's the voice that echoed the airplane "We are nearing Las Vegas airport please take care of your belongings and do not leave them unattended. Thank you"

"Las Vegas… the city of sin… I wonder what'll happen." –John said as he looked through the window then down to Chizealle's chest.

"Eh—Don't you look at this… This is mine!!" –Chizealle said and held her chest.

"You still need to share." –John said with a smirk

"You want to play it like that huh?" –Chizealle said as she fixed her eyes on John's pants. They remained in that position until they heard a laugh from their right.

"Zealle's having dirty thoughts." –Merilyn said while laughing. Beside her was Maria who was secretly giggling while staring at the two who, I think just have nothing better else to do.

"I beg your pardon? He started it!" –Chizealle said to them in the next aisle.

"Then John's the one having dirty thoughts!" –Merilyn said and laughed.

"So if I'm having dirty thoughts… It's not like it's not normal to have them." –John retorted.

"Yeah… Lin-Lynn might be having dirty thoughts about Shane…" –Chizealle said as she and Maria stared at her knowingly.

"Aiiaaahh… I know that look! Don't give me that look!!!" –Merilyn said as she slumped on her seat lower and lower.

"Guilty!" –Chizealle insulted. John just laughed as they heard the attendant saying that they have landed on Las Vegas airport.

They went out as soon as the stewardess told them so and they settled at the hotel. The hotel room was wonderful, dim lights, perfect bathtub, big soft bouncy bed… cozy colored curtains and a nice view on the Sin City itself! Chizealle took a fresh breath of the cool breeze as John followed her after settling his bags. He embraced her while both of them faced the bright lights of Las Vegas. It was nighttime and this city was called the city that never sleeps, so as expected every fascinating light was on and just made the city lit up with so much life.

"This makes me recall the Titanic." –Chizealle said resting her head on John.

"Really now? We're not even in a boat." –John joked as Chizealle elbowed him playfully.

"What would happen if I kiss you right now?"-John said.

"I don't know… Try me." –Chizealle said as John leaned over capturing her in an electrifying kiss. Standing there with the wind beneath their bodies as the made out not caring if anyone would see them below the building. Their hotel room was not locked so they didn't notice that Shelton and Maria entered.

"EHEM." –Shelton cleared his throat. John and Chizealle broke the kiss and looked behind them.

"May we cut in?" –Maria asked sweetly with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah… what do you want?" –John asked smiling.

"This better be good… Or I'll kick your ass for ruining the moment." –Chizealle said with a grin.

"Well… since we are in this city… I've heard of an all girl bar where we can get wild…" –Maria said with a smile

"What?!" –Chizealle was surprised.

"Come on… You need to loosen up girl… And besides, Shelton's going to take your man somewhere too, so it's just fair that you go out too." –Maria said.

"Uh-huh… And where is that SOMEWHERE?" –Chizealle asked raising a brow.

"Uh—Promise me that you won't kill me if I tell you." –Shelton said.

"Fine." –Chizealle agreed.

"Northwest strip club." –Shelton replied with quirked eyes. "Don't hit me." But still Chizealle slapped his chest.

"Naughty boy. Don't you know he's mine now?" –Chizealle said and raised a brow.

"Come on Zealle you have to let your man loosen up once a while…" –Maria insisted.

"Well… if you say so… then okay." –Chizealle said and looked at John. "Why did you become so quiet?"

"Well… I thought you were going to slaughter Shelton right then and there." –John said looking at Chizealle.

"I wouldn't do that… But hunny, you can go with them… Have a good time, I won't mind. Just don't exchange me with them okay?" –Chizealle said with a smile.

"YES!"-Maria and Shelton said at the same time.

"Now, shoo! We need to get ready okay?" –Chizealle said as she shooed the 2 people out.

"Babygirl are sure about this?" –John asked Chizealle.

"Of course… I trust you…" –Chizealle said and went over to him and leaned to his ear. "I know you would rather see me grinding there instead of those strippers anyway." –She smirked and walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

So they got ready and shared their last kiss. Chizealle went with the Divas and John went with the guys. The Divas were all present, even Merilyn was there surprisingly. They went to the all girl club where there were all kinds of drinks, poles, cages, glasses and even men to choose from. But the Divas declined to accept the offer of the manager to let men dance on their table, they saw too much good looking half naked men almost all the time in ring or at backstage. They ordered drinks and danced to their hearts content. Merilyn was the shy type girl so the Divas had to force her to dance. Chizealle gave her a glass of vodka with coke.

"Drink this, you'll feel much more alive." –Chizealle said while sipping her own.

"Eh-I think I'll pass. I can't be in the influence of alcohol; I'm roommates with Eugene." –Merilyn said.

"One glass won't do you harm come on! Eugene would do nothing to you even if you're wasted, don't worry." –Mickie said.

"Oh alright." –Merilyn said as she gulped down the whole glass.

"Woah, I think you should've sipped a little at a time you know so it won't have a strong effect on you." –Torrie said while sipping her margarita.

"Whoopz, sorry, I didn't know." –Merilyn said as the Divas went to dance, minutes later, Merilyn was already dancing with Jillian and Victoria inside the glass cage.

"She's full of surprises." –Maria commented.

"I agree." –Chizealle said.

With John and the other superstars, they went to the strip club and ordered some beer. They watched the girls flirt with them flaunting their skinny and oily bodies. The single guys enjoyed it and placed a few dollars on the woman's undies if they liked their performance. The others were just enjoying the show. One girl knew who they were so she hyped herself up; she was splitting in the middle of the huge stage with all the men looking at her. Twirling on the poles and fixed her eyes on one man, John Cena.

She never took her eyes off him. I think she knew who he really was but John just gave a faint smile, as he knew she was flirting with him. Later on, one of the superstars called for that girl, she was a Latina, not very tall but very skinny. They were actually with Eddie Fatu, otherwise known as Umaga. He can actually speak fluent English not like the one we see on TV. He was smooth with the Latina and they were going well. But the Latina's eyes weren't fixed on Umaga, they were then again on John Cena.

Piercing black eyes just checking him out. John wanted to ignore it but it was just to obvious that he couldn't help but regret going to the strip club. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt Chizealle but here comes the temptation of Las Vegas, the sin city that never sleeps.

**LATER THAT NIGHT,**

John came back to the hotel earlier that Chizealle. He removed the Latina's attempts of getting his attention and focused on his girlfriend who wasn't home yet. A few minutes later, Chizealle came in a little tipsy as she plopped down the bed. She smiled at John and looked at his clothes.

"So how did the strip club go?" –Chizealle asked with a smile on her face. "Is there anyone more beautiful than your Babygirl?"

"I'm afraid there ain't another living woman on this earth much more beautiful and hot as my Babygirl." –John said and kissed Chizealle. The moment became heated as they ended up tugging each other's clothes.

"So tell me, what happened in your all girls club?" –John asked while he gently soothed her with feverish kisses.

"Well, it was good… We actually made Merilyn dance!" –Chizealle laughed while savoring what John's doing to her.

"Lin-Lynn? Dancing? Are you kidding me?" –John asked as he had a surprised expression on his face. "How'd you do that? That girl is overly conservative that she won't even wear anything above the knee."

"Well, I made her try Vodka… I didn't push her that much though, the other Divas did. But instead of sipping a few she gulped the whole glass down." –Chizealle said and laughed.

"Well, whattya know, the girl has hidden talents. Is she wasted?" –John asked while he removed Chizealle's shoes.

"Totally." –Chizealle replied and sat up. "You know what handsome, I have a reward for you for being such a good boy."

"Really huh?" –John asked as he raised a brow.

"Let's take a dip in the huge tub…" –Chizealle said as she pulled John inside the bathroom.

Chizealle switched on the hot water to fill the tub while they were making out near the sink. They were taking off each other's clothes not hastily. They were just showing how much they love each other, now is that much of a crime?

NEXT MORNING 

Chizealle rolled on the soft bed to her side; she pulled the covers and placed a hand on the other side of the bed. She opened her eyes immediately because John wasn't there anymore. She sat up and looked around, called his name 3 times but there was no response. She looked to her side table and saw a note from John.

_My Babygirl, _

_I guess you just woke up now huh? How was your sleep? I hope I didn't tire you out that much. Lat night, you were just amazing. I had too much beer last night that I felt I needed to burn these damn calories. Now you don't want your man to look like a sack of rice don't you? I' m in gold's gym, let's have lunch together. I'll go pick you up okay? Later. _

_I love you, John_

She picked up her cell phone and called John he answered in only two rings, now ain't he excited?

"Hey baby…" –Chizealle said.

"Hey there." –John said.

"What are you doing?" –Chizealle asked.

"Burning these damn fats." –John said.

"You don't have fats!" –Chizealle said.

"Yes I do." –John said

"If anyone has fats around here then that's me."

"What? No my Babygirl is perfect… what you gotta do is eat and eat understand?" –John said.

"No way… I should always be perfect for my man." –Chizealle said waiting for his reaction.

"You already are… especially last night." –John commented.

"Well then… you are too you know… Pick me up okay?" –Chizealle said

"Yeah, I will."

"I love you. bye."

"I love you too… Bye babe." –They ended the phone call.

Then there was a knock at the door. Chizealle placed a robe on because she was actually completely naked. She answered the door and the service man brought her flowers with a card on its side. She brought it near to the bed. She smelled the sweet smell of the red roses before she got the card. She felt a little dizzy and didn't even got a chance to look at the card. She fell on the floor with the flowers and the card on her hand which read, ANONYMOUS.

**A/N: Hey this chapter is done at exactly 11:30pm Philippine time! This is chapter 20 and I hope you liked it! Sorry for leaving a cliffy… and now the Review reply**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**SKY-QUEEN3- don't worry I'm sure you can find an online translator for that language you're looking for… Thanks for the review I hope you enjoyed the prolonged update of moi (mine).**

**XXBXX-Yeah… so sad, RIP Chris… I loved him. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this one! I made it much longer because I took me a longer time to update than I expected… hahah**

**LIN-LYNN35-You don't have to kill me anymore… I made this chapter longer and filled with so much juice… I hope you enjoyed at this time of the night. And you and Ansem should stop arguing… Shane fell asleep already… How about just give Shane a warm back rub huh??? I wonder how he'll react to that. Hmm…**

**VERACRUZORTONGAL- who's addicted? Me? No way… or maybe a little… hahah anyway, here's the update… I hope you like it. Thanks for the review!**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun ü**


	21. the flower's agenda

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any WWE superstars… 

**A/N: CHAPTEAH 21!!! My utmost gratitude to all of you especially the readers too! Even though I remind you over a gazillion times to review after reading by pressing that tiny little purple button and type a word or a sentence telling how was the update right right?? Ain't that just super magnificent doooper easy? Well let me remind you again READ AND REVIEW! Btw, I'm making this much more dramatic and a little bit more scientific than the last one so just hang on there and keep reading! **

Then there was a knock at the door. Chizealle placed a robe on because she was actually completely naked. She answered the door and the service man brought her flowers with a card on its side. She brought it near to the bed. She smelled the sweet smell of the red roses before she got the card. She felt a little dizzy and didn't even got a chance to look at the card. She fell on the floor with the flowers and the card on her hand, which read, ANONYMOUS.

An hour later, John swiped in his key card and was surprised that the door wasn't locked. He went inside only to find Chizealle lying down on the floor with white bubbles coming out of her mouth. He dropped his duffel bag and removed the roses from her hands. He picked her up and looked at her pithily. He went over to her bag and got her underwear and slipped it on easily. He carried her downstairs with all the curious people staring at them. He road on the complimentary car of the hotel and went to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Merilyn was laughing at Shane because he had breadcrumbs on his hair. He didn't know it was there but Merilyn just kept on laughing enjoying Shane's agony that he didn't know what she was laughing about. Then they passed by Chizealle and John's room. They peeked in out of curiosity because the door was wide open.

They entered the premises with caution. Merilyn spotted the flowers and wisely, she took the card first. She read ANONYMOUS and then threw it back on the floor.

"Shane… If John were to give Zealle flowers, he wouldn't be naming himself as anonymous or would he?" –Merilyn asked as she scanned the room with her investigating eyes.

"Probably not… He isn't a fan of sending stuff naming himself as anonymous especially if the person already knows him." –Shane said as he looked on the floor.

"Look, Chizealle's bag looked like it was ransacked. I wonder what happened." –Merilyn said as she was starting to be bothered by the scenery.

"John's cellphone is here." –Shane said as he picked it up on the floor beside John's duffel bag.

"Let me call Zealle." –Merilyn said as she dialed her number and the phone rang on the bed. She immediately shut off the call and went over to the bed and got the phone. "Her phone… it's also here… Something is not right about this."

"Something sure smells fishy around here." –Shane said as he stepped forward. He stepped on some white bubbly stuff on the floor and gasped. "Lin-Lynn!"

"What is …THAT!?" –Merilyn exclaimed and went over to look at it. "It looks like an orgasm of some sort."

"Okay… that was weird. That can't be what you think it is… I think it is saliva." –Shane said as he removed his foot of that part of the floor.

"My god… Is this like some sort of crime scene where someone was drugged of some sort?! Oh shit… We have to go to the nearest hospital… I have a feeling they're both there." –Merilyn said as Shane nodded and went to the nearest hospital to the hotel that they know of.

**IN THE HOSPITAL (EMERGENCY ROOM)**

John laid Chizealle on the white spreadsheet of the hospital bed. The doctor and nurses hurried to check her up. They checked her pulse, which was still positive. Her temperature that was rising at the moment and her blood pressure that was extremely high that of the normal BP. John waited behind the curtains while he searched for his cellphone in his pockets.

He realized then that he left it inside a small pocket of his duffel bag that he carelessly dropped inside the hotel room. Also, he remembered that he forgot to close their door therefore the magic automatic safe-lock door wasn't able to do its wonders and worse, they might get robbed.

He sat at the stool and buried his head on his hands when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He lifted his head and saw Merilyn there holding his phone out to him. He took it and said thank you. Shane then filled him in with what they thought what happened.

"What happened? Did you happen to see anything?" –Merilyn asked.

"No… nothing… I have no idea what happened." –John said while concentrating on how to get rid of all the thoughts that clouded his mind.

"We can provide some information although we don't guarantee that it is full proof." –Merilyn said as she glanced at Shane.

"Fill me in." –John said with a straight face.

"She hasn't eaten anything yet has she?" –Merilyn asked.

"None that I know of. Why?" –John asked.

"Well… based on what we saw, there was white stuff on the floor. And that only happens if a person is poisoned." –Shane said knowingly.

"And we saw that intriguing bouquet of roses on the floor. Have you read the card?" –Merilyn asked.

"No. I just placed it aside. I never gave it much importance…" –John said as he was starting to regret leaving his Babygirl alone while he went off to the gym.

"Just so you know, it said anonymous." –Merilyn said. "It's quite impossible for you to send her flowers and just write 'anonymous' because you two are already a couple so there's no need to do that no more."

"I just think that the flowers contain some sort of drug… So powerful that Chizealle's body wasn't able to handle it… Of course because she isn't used to intake or inhaling drugs. That's just a probable cause." –Shane said as he thought for a moment. Then a nurse came out to check for any of Chizealle Hilton's relatives.

"Ms. Chizealle Hilton… Anyone for Ms. Chizealle Hilton?" –The nurse said as John stood up and looked at the nurse.

"Okay then… Mr…"

"Cena, John Cena"

"Mr. Cena… Please sign this to verify that you are allowing Ms. Hilton to stay in this hospital and hereby, the hospital is not liable for any cause of unfortunate death." –The nurse said surprisingly with a smile.

"Yeah of course." –John said and signed the paper. _"The hospital ain't liable, hell yeah. But if someone dies here I'm going to beat the living hell outta that fucking doctor then HEREBY, sue his fucking ass."_

"Ms. Hilton would be confined in room 540." –The nurse said again with a smile and returned back to the curtain. John sat back on the stool as Shane and Merilyn did not utter anything. It was complete silence. A few minutes later, the nurse came out pulling out the hospital bed with the water container of sodium chloride. They rode on the elevator going to the 5th floor as John, Shane and Lin-Lynn followed closely behind.

ROOM 540 

The nurse placed the water container on the hook. Then she fixed everything according to place and covered Chizealle's mouth with the oxygen inhalant. She checked some stuff on the chart and then turned to the 3 visitors.

"This button…" –She pointed at the red one above the side table. "Press this if you need to call a nurse on duty." Then she pointed at the intercom beside it. "If it's not much of an energy you could call me here. But if I'm not available… They're always ready there."

"Thank you." –John said and gave a faint smile. The nurse acknowledged and left the room.

"Chizealle… who could've done this to you?" –Shane said as he looked to her lame body on the bed with pity.

"I have an idea." –Merilyn said

"If we're on the same page, just so you know. If I ever get proof that it was really him I'll definitely have no second thoughts about finishing him off." –John said as he went over to the side of the bed.

"Never finish off a job John… You might be the one to pay the price… Make him suffer but never end it that way. There are other ways." –Merilyn said as words of Confucius flew out of her mouth.

"Other humanitarian ways." –Shane added

"I know… and I'll keep that in mind." –John said as he stared at his girlfriend's body.

Then first time in history, John let a tear fall to his cheek. Shane and Merilyn looked at him in awe. Merilyn went over and comforted the big Ape, he was sobbing like a little kid that was lost and didn't know what to do. Shane went outside and informed his father of what happened. A few minutes later, after Mr. McMahon informed Jonathan Coachman of what happen. The word spread out to all of the superstars and Divas like an epidemic that can't be stopped.

An hour later, Maria and Mickie came to visit her. They went inside and saw Chizealle lying there helplessly on the hospital bed. Unfortunately, they didn't see John Cena, the WWE champion cry because he had stopped after dropping his feelings. A few minutes later, the doctor came in with a clipboard.

"Mr. John Cena." –He said.

"That's me." –John answered standing up.

"I would like to inform you about the test we made earlier. Would you like me to tell you now? Or will we step outside then I'll tell you?" –The doctor asked.

"It's okay… what are the findings." –John asked as the other visitors listened.

"Ms. Chizealle Marie Hilton is in a comatose situation. She's in 50/50 right now. Unconscious and dreaming everything that you are saying. She can hear every single word. Now the cause of this as a result of the blood test she took is an overdose of cocaine powder."

" You see, Cocaine is an anesthetic or in other words before used as a local anesthesia. Now if it is exposed to a lower temperature that as of our climate then it'll vaporize creating 20 much more effect on the human nervous system. Now, if the person is not used to this… This situation is likely to be the after effect. We are not sure if how many milligrams of Cocaine were inhaled but probably about .60 grams or as known outside as illicit drugs about 2 packs of 20 dollars each."

"If she doesn't wake up in at most 3 days, she would be transferred to the Intensive Care Unit (ICU)" –The doctor finally said.

"Doctor, I have a question." –Mickie said.

"Yes?"

"Why is her dextrose water bag on that hook with Sodium Chloride (salt water compound)? Isn't it supposed to be like dextrose?" –Mickie asked.

"Yeah, if she can't eat she should have sugar intake not salt." –Maria added.

"That's another effect of Cocaine, it uses up all our salt in our bodies that are found in our Amino Acids (protein) as well as our glucose (sugar) that's why she can't move because of the lack of energy. She needs the sodium but we will be injecting dextrose to her risk later." –The doctor explained. Mickie as well as the others raised brows about the doctor's rambling. As soon as he left Mickie turned to John and looked at him.

"John, I'm sorry."-Mickie said as she thought of how John must be feeling.

"It's okay… You don't need to be." –John said as he plopped down on the sofa. Then Shane entered the room.

"John, I just got off the phone with my father. He said that you could be off wrestling for a while to take care of Chizealle. Whilst the others, my father is calling for all of you in the arena right now."-Shane said as he exited the room. "By the way, my father informed the police and they're going to be investigating about it."

They were all devastated about what happened but they needed to respond back to work. John stayed there praying for Chizealle to come back to him. But she would never respond, at least not now. He held one of her hands sandwiched in between the warmth of his palms. He looked unto her still beautiful but pale face and talked to her.

"Z… Babygirl, fight this for me… we can go through this. We have gone through a lot… I promise you, the one who did this to you…" –He paused and sucked up all his energy. "He will pay… I'm going to make him suffer. You don't deserve this… you never did. You've already been through hell and I told you before you're not going through it again."

"As long as I'm still living I'll wipe everyone who wishes you to go through hell and burry them alive in their own crap. Listen baby…"

"I'm sorry I left you this morning… If only I knew." –He paused again as another teardrop and his voice started to tremble. "The doctor said you can hear me… If you do… even though this happened please keep in mind that I really do love you."

"You never saw me like this and I don't care if you will… It's just that I'm weak without you. My knees and my strength became dependent on you now. Nothing can change that so don't leave… for both of us."

"If only I can switch myself to your place… I'll happily oblige. I hate seeing you like this. It's tearing me apart. I regret this incident… but I'll never regret your love. The war isn't over yet… But I know you'll win. Baby, if you can hear me… please listen to Me." –There he sobbed.

He couldn't take it anymore. What he said, it was all-true. He felt weak without her. He never fell in love deeply this way. Although it sounds like a cliché, he can be like ashes without her now. Before he helped her to regain her composure but now, there's only one hope to get him back on his feet. And that is for Chizealle to be back and be there for him. The war is definitely not over. It's just beginning for both of them. Through in and through out if one loses one battle so does the other half.

John fell asleep beside her arm. He had a dream of meeting Chizealle in a weird place. A grassland to be particular with.

"Babygirl? Is that you?" –John called unto her while she sat on the grass.

"John… baby!" –Chizealle squealed and ran over to him. They shared one fiery passionate kiss as John carried her twirling her around like a little kid. "I met someone here today."

"Who?"

"A girl… she says she knows Biggie! You know Chris… Lizzie's brother…" –Chizealle said… " Where is she? She was just standing by the tree there a while ago… but I guess she ran off upon seeing you."

"Why would she run?" –John asked.

"Well first you're big… you look like an Ape… And she was backstabbing you." –Chizealle said and laughed.

"Oh… so you think I'm an Ape huh?" –John said and raised a brow.

"No… but maybe…" –Chizealle giggled.

"What are you doing here? Can't you like go back to life or something?" –John asked.

"Well no… Do you see any path ways here?" –Chizealle asked sarcastically.

"How did we get here?"

"No idea." –Chizealle said as she pulled John to sit on the grass. "Don't you just love nature?"

"It's okay… I haven't much paid attention to it though." –John said as he looked around and seeing the chirping birds in the tree, the woodpecker carving unnoticeable stuff on the branch and a running lady going around and around the trunk. Wait, a running lady? "Whose that?"

"That's her… wait a moment." –Chizealle said and ran to the girl. As they were approaching, John suddenly woke up from his dream.

He looked at Chizealle and sat up. He stood up and stretched his aching muscles. Seems like he had already slept for almost 5 whole hours. Raw was on so he flicked the TV on to watch it. There he saw Maria and Edge looking for their so-called partners in all locker rooms until they bumped each other.

"_Watch where you're going you Ditz!" –Edge screamed in Maria's face._

"_You should watch where you're going to… I can't be the only one whose going to look your way!" –Maria blurted._

"_What are you doing here anyway?" –Edge asked._

"_I'm looking for John."_

"_Layfeild or Coachman?" –Edge asked._

"_Uh. Cena!" –Maria rolled her eyes._

"_Missing boyfriend huh?" –Edge laughed._

"_Fine then laugh. What are you looking for?" –Maria asked_

"_Ella."_

"_Missing girlfriend huh?" –Maria said as she sped off. Edge's face became so red and he stomped off._

John laughed at what the storywriters did. It would definitely spice up the story line between them. After that he closed the TV and focused on Chizealle once again.

"Chizealle Marie Hilton… Z… Zealle… Babygirl, I want you to know. I love you." –He finally said as he stared at her face lovingly.

**A/n: so here's the über dramatic chapter 21… Don't worry this one isn't near the end yet… As John did say, the war isn't over yet… it's just beginning. Hope you enjoyed this one… REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**JENNILYN- this is my reply for your review of chapter 18… I would really like to hear from you more… try to catch up… you're not that far away. BTW, I know you love batista so check out my batista fic okay? Don't forget to review!**

**LIN-LYNN35- annoying lazy panda bear… hmm… cute. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one even if it's shorter than the previous one. Even if, it's still filled with so much right? Love you dear.**

**SKY-QUEEN3- there will be someday… never lose hope! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**VERACRUZORTONGAL- girl are you morbid or something? Hahah… of all the things you would enjoy… you enjoyed the fainting part… Kind of different aren't we? And I can use your 3****rd**** name whenever I want to cause it's just a name… and it even spices up the story because it's YOURS! Haha… anyway, sorry to disappoint you but it ain't a verita serum… whatever that is. Hahah… hope you enjoyed this one! Review!**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun **


	22. anticipation

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any WWE superstars… Only my OC's 

**A/N: CHAPTEAH 22!!! My utmost gratitude to all of you especially the readers too! Even though I remind you over a gazillion times to review after reading by pressing that tiny little purple button and type a word or a sentence telling how was the update right right?? Ain't that just super magnificent doooper easy? Well let me remind you again READ AND REVIEW! **

He looked at Chizealle and sat up. He stood up and stretched his aching muscles. Seems like he had already slept for almost 5 whole hours. Raw was on so he flicked the TV on to watch it. There he saw Maria and Edge looking for their so-called partners in all locker rooms until they bumped each other.

"_Watch where you're going you Ditz!" –Edge screamed in Maria's face._

"_You should watch where you're going too… I can't be the only one who's going to look your way!" –Maria blurted._

"_What are you doing here anyway?" –Edge asked._

"_I'm looking for John."_

"_Layfeild or Coachman?" –Edge asked._

"_Uh. Cena!" –Maria rolled her eyes._

"_Missing boyfriend huh?" –Edge laughed._

"_Fine then laugh. What are you looking for?" –Maria asked_

"_Ella."_

"_Missing girlfriend huh?" –Maria said as she sped off. Edge's face became so red and he stomped off._

John laughed at what the storywriters did. It would definitely spice up the story line between them. After that he closed the TV and focused on Chizealle once again.

"Chizealle Marie Hilton… Z… Zealle… Babygirl, I want you to know. I love you." –He finally said as he stared at her face lovingly.

--I never felt nothing in the world like this before 

_**Now I'm missing you**_

_**& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door**_

_**Why did you have to go? You could have let me know**_

A few minutes later, Chizealle started to move. She lifted a finger and flicked it towards John's arm that was resting on her bed. She then fluttered her eyes open a little bit to see him. She forced herself to smile that she really did hear everything that He said. She never missed one word and how deeply she wanted to tell John the same way she's feeling.

"Z? You're awake…" –John whispered. Chizealle just tried her best to smile. John held her hand in between his and placed a warm kiss over it. "You did it… You got through."

Sweetness of nectar and syrup of maple 

_**Fill me with love and hope in seeing you**_

_**Such things like this just unexplainable**_

_**Just so you'll know I'm the loser here for you**_

_**Walking this path honey,**_

_**I can't be all that, I don't have enough money**_

_**You are not bought no price can describe**_

How much fire this loser feels inside 

"I'm going to call the doctor…" –John said as he pressed the red button as the kind nurse told him to do before.

A few moments later she emerged there with a smile on her face. Her smile in her face even grew bigger when she saw Chizealle already awake.

"You're awake sweetheart… I know you don't have enough energy yet but I just need to know if you are really conscious." –The nurse clarified

"I don't understand." –John said as he scratched his head. _"What is she talking about? The woman has her eyes open… that doesn't look conscious to you? Then what does?"_

"Ms. Hilton, I want you to nod if you can hear every word clearly." –The nurse asked as she held her clipboard writing some stuff on her record and Chizealle gave a faint nod. Then the doctor came in.

"Okay, do you remember this man holding your hand right now?" –The nurse said as she pointed her pen towards John's position. Chizealle smiled and nodded.

"Do you still know your full name?" –The nurse asked as Chizealle nodded. The doctor just observed

"Did you have a dream?"- The nurse asked as she wrote down some stuff on the clipboard And Chizealle gave her a nod again. The doctor smiled and spoke up.

"Well then, good job Ms. Hilton. All we have to wait for now, is for you to have energy to talk again… Mr. Cena, Ms. Hilton can now intake solid foods. Not too oily, let her consume much of fruits and vegetables and if she can't eat corn or rice let her drink soup which contains starch. No junk foods as of now Mr. Cena." –The doctor said as he and the nurse went out after John gave them a reassuring nod.

"You hear that Babygirl?" –John said excitedly. Chizealle just smiled. "I'm going to get you some food to eat maybe later… Are you already hungry?" Chizealle shook her head.

"Okay then…" –John found it in himself again to smile like his problem was just washed out of his system. Then they just looked at each other like they were already talking in that manner.

With one look in your eyes girl I can see the truth behind matters 

_**Just looking at each other**_

_**We're already talking in that manner**_

_**Oh can't you see?**_

_**Your mesmerizing beauty**_

_**Just makes me sigh how lucky I am**_

_**That you're with a loser like me **_

Chizealle smiled and lifted her arms. She pointed to herself and made a heart shape in the air… Then pointed at John. Her actions meant 'I love you'.

John upon realization copied her and through actions expressed his love. "Babygirl, I love you too… More than anything in this life."

Chizealle slipped a tear from her right eye. John placed his thumb on her face and wiped the tear of her face. John leaned over and paused for a while. "I don't know if it's okay to do this, but nevertheless, I don't think it'll do any harm."

He kissed her a long sweet lingering kiss.

"_I want to talk… where's my energy! I want to hug him, kiss him, make love to him if possible. I want to tell him how much I love him, I want to… I want to do things that I can't do right now. I feel so useless… but so loved. What did I do to deserve a man like him? If only I can… I can release him from pain."- Chizealle thought._

Then John's phone rang, it was Merilyn checking up on them.

"Hey John are you still okay? Shane and I are thinking of dropping by there again. We're done here so is Chizealle already awake?"

"Yeah I'm fine… Z is already awake and you can come by if you want. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you guys." –John said over the phone as Chizealle looked at him. He mouthed 'Lin-Lynn'. Chizealle smiled once again.

"Okay then… we'll be there in 30." –Merilyn said and ended the phone call.

"Z… Lin-Lynn and Shane are coming to see you again." –John said as he caressed her face. She smiled with her sparkling hazel eyes. Then there was a knock at the door. A different doctor entered.

"Good Evening." –The doctor greeted as he placed his med kit on the side table. He got his popsicles stick and asked Chizealle to open her mouth. He checked her up and didn't even write anything.

"_Something is really suspicious about this doctor."-John thought, "First, he greets us… Doctors never greeted… Then he uses only a Popsicle stick to check her… what happened to the stethoscope? And the nurse write so much stuff how come the doctor never did write even a single letter?"_

I'll protect you no matter what 

_**Cross them out of your way**_

_**If I die of protecting you, let it be**_

_**At least you have a loser like me**_

_**Don't be afraid, I'll be here**_

_**Your shoulder to cry on**_

_**Or better yet I'll I'll lend you my ear**_

_**Just to show you how much you turn me on**_

"Tsk tsk… Chizealle you will take this medicine okay? So that you won't feel nauseas… And you will feel sleepy after you take this so take some rest. Don't worry you will be waking up again." –The doctor chuckled and peeled out a pill from it's foil container.

"Doc, may I ask you, what is that pill? Are you sure it's safe?" –John said as he stood up to examine him better. But the doctor was taken aback and forgot to respond on John's question. John looked at the doctor's white coat and read his name. "Doctor McAllen?"

"Whose that?" –The doctor replied.

"Uh—Doc, that's you says your coat."-John replied becoming more and more suspicious by the minute. _"What the fuck? He doesn't know his own name… I think this doctor ain't a doctor at all."_

"Oh… What's your question again?" –The doctor asked, as there came little perspiration droplets on his forehead.

"Hmm…" –John thought of something else. "Can you explain to me what happen to Chizealle? Tell me what caused all these… And she's now awake why does she feel nauseas? She doesn't look nauseas to me at all." –John said as he tried him

"She is infected with cocaine powder that caused her to be like that. She's nauseas but doesn't show it because the color of her tongue is very pale." –The doctor explained and tried to give the pill to Chizealle. But Chizealle's eyes widened and refused to take it.

"This man is going to kill me! I don't feel nauseas at all! I can think straight… John help!" –She thought 

"Wait… Doctor McAllen… How can you be so sure that it'll help her with just the look of her tongue?" –John said as he raised his brow and looked at the pill that the doctor was holding.

"Mr. John Cena, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, CAN YOU JUST PLEASE LET ME DO MY JOB?" –The doctor said as he started really forcing the pill to Chizealle. Chizealle wouldn't really open her mouth. The doctor became frustrated and forcing it between her lips. "Come on Chizealle, this will make you better, take it."

_**If you get frustrated,**_

_**You can box me with all your might**_

_**No way, I won't get hurt, I'll even have a smile**_

_**Just with you, my mind flies away like how you take my breath away.**_

With one look in your eyes girl I can see the truth behind matters 

_**Just looking at each other**_

_**We're already talking in that manner**_

_**Oh can't you see?**_

_**Your mesmerizing beauty**_

_**Just makes me sigh how lucky I am**_

_**That you're with a loser like me**_

"Z… are you okay?" –John said as he looked at her face, she was in great despair and it looked like one minute from now she'll be bursting into tears. John pulled the doctor away from her. _"Get away from my girl."_ "Excuse me, but I'll just be the one to give it to her. I need to sweet talk her… You can go now so we won't be wasting any of your time." Chizealle exhaled her breath freely.

"Be sure to give it to her John. She needs it. Or she might die." –The doctor said with a frustrated look and took his med kit and went away.

"_Something really tells me he ain't what he's supposed to be."_-_John thought_

"Babygirl, don't worry… I'm here…" –John said as he held her hand and Chizealle just nodded. All her frights are gone from her heart. She always felt safe when John's around. She can't help but scare herself with the thought of what's going to happen to her without him. Just like what led her to this condition.

Then there was a knock at the door. It was the canteen boy. He was going to give food for the patient to eat if the patient would want it.

"Excuse me… This is her food for today. Would she be taking this? Or would she be still taking dextrose? Or would you provide food for her?" –The canteen boy said.

"It's alright. I got it. I'll be buying food for her." –John said.

"Oh in that case, I'll be giving this to the other patients… Thank you." –The canteen boy said

"Don't mention it." –John replied as the canteen boy smiled and closed the door gently. John asked Chizealle if she was hungry. Chizealle smiled and nodded.

"Okay then, I'll buy you food from the canteen below… Will you be okay here? Just pretend you are sleeping if anyone comes. If it's McAllen again just refuse and call for me…we will have some kind of telepathy."-John said and tucked her in the covers. He turned her over to face the wall and not the door so she can pretend that she's just sleeping. "I'll be right back Babygirl." –He said as he kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

John went out and got inside the elevator. He went to the canteen to buy food for themselves. And as he promised the doctor, only nutritious foods are going to be given to Chizealle. He asked the canteen person to bag it all up so that he could bring it up to Chizealle's room.

Meanwhile, the pill was dissolved in a glass of water. Then it was placed on the side table. Then McAllen left the premises. Chizealle heard all the fumbling but didn't look. She did what John told her to do, pretend to be asleep. And thank God, that's what saved her.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Then she heard 2 people enter the room. They brought a plastic bag filled with fruits and placed it on top of the mini-refrigerator.

"Where's John?" –Merilyn said

"I dunno. Maybe we should call him. Chizealle's sleeping." –Shane said, as he was about to call John on his cellphone.

"Then call him." –Merilyn laughed. Chizealle turned and faced them. Merilyn gasped. "Oh my! Zealle! You're awake!"

"Well—" –Shane said and shut his phone off. "I see you're awake… How are you feeling?"

"I don't think she has enough energy to speak Shane…" –Merilyn said as she looked at Chizealle who just nodded her head.

"Would you like some water Zealle?" –Shane asked then John came in the room with plastic bags filled with food.

"Babygirl, I'm back… Hope I didn't make you wait too long." –John said as he opened one bag and sat beside her.

Sweetness of fruits and candy 

_**Nobody and nothing can match my anxiety**_

_**Do you love me? Or hate me.**_

_**Anyway, whatever your answer might be, I'm still a loser in love with you deeply.**_

"Aww… how sweet of you John…" –Merilyn cooed as Shane just looked at her and raised a brow. "What? That doesn't mean if I'm a bit boyish I don't enjoy seeing a man being sweet you know."

"I wasn't saying anything." –Shane replied as he smirked. John opened the plastic bag and brought out a plastic container with hot soup. He opened it and dipped a spoon in.

"Hey babe… why don't we sit up straight first? You might not be able to eat like that." –John said as he placed the food on the side table and pulled Chizealle's body gently to sit up. He pushed buttons on the bed to support her.

_**Taking care of you is the easiest part,**_

_**Kissing you is like a bonus card**_

_**Loving you is how I live**_

_**You loving me is my greatest dream.**_

_**A loser like me watching you from afar,**_

_**I'm looking at you through that cookie jar**_

_**Watching how you eat and drink**_

_**Someday, you sweetie will be in my arms your heart will never shrink**_

Then he took the plastic container again and swirled the spoon inside the soup. He gently got a spoonful and blew it so it won't be that hot when he'll be giving it to Chizealle. Then he gently gave it to Chizealle as she took it with her utmost gratitude.

"Now, at least you'll have something to warm up your stomach." –John said as he continued to feed her like she was his little sick daughter.

"Shucks." –Merilyn cooed again as she sat on the couch to look at them. Shane sat beside her as they looked at Chizealle's improvement.

"At least Zealle you are really improving quickly…" –Shane commented as Chizealle smiled at him.

"You want some water?" –John asked as Chizealle shook her head. "Okay." He continued feeding her until he realized something. "Hey you two… I bought some noodles for you to eat… Sorry I was too engrossed on feeding Z I forgot to give it to you."

"No it's okay… I'm full… Maybe Shane could eat my share instead." –Merilyn said.

"It's Chinese Pan Fried noodles…" –John teased as Chizealle giggled.

"Oh Shucks… Oh well." –Merilyn said as she took her share. Shane took his too and as they were eating, John was the only one left faking hunger. But because of his different kind of love towards Chizealle, he can't feel no hunger.

Chizealle moved a little bit uneasy and looked at John. She gathered all her energy to speak. "Baby, --why don't you eat first… I'm already—Half full." –She said weakly.

"Babygirl… It's okay I'm not yet hungry… It's best if I'll know that you're already full… I mean really full okay?" –John said as he continued feeding her.

"_You're so good to me… Don't worry John, one day when I'm better… I'll repay all you have done for me… I'll show you I can also love you this way and even more."-She thought_

Then there was a phone call on John's phone.

"Lin-Lynn could you get that?" –John asked as Merilyn took it from his pocket and answered it without looking at it's screen.

"Hello?" –Merilyn said.

"Uh—Who's this?" –A woman said.

"It's Lin-Lynn… You prolly don't know me… But John's kinda busy right now so I answered his phone for him." –Merilyn said.

"Where's Zealle?" –The woman asked.

"Uhm—May I know first who's this?"

"Lizanne… It's Lizzie." –Lizzie said.

"Oh… Lizzie! Well, Zealle's here but she doesn't have energy right now to talk but I'll put you on Loud so she can hear you." –Merilyn said as she pressed the loud button.

"Yes I know… Oh my God Zealle! John sent me a text message me about it… I only have one person on my mind that could do this to you… It's that Salaud (son of a bitch) again… I hope John is taking care of you well…" –Lizzie said and paused.

"What's salaud?" –John asked Zealle as she giggled and mouth 'SOB'. "Oh."

"Oh yes… Zealle I'm sorry I can't be there for you in times of need. Biggie is still recovering and I'm with Randy right now. I just can't leave Paris right now… I'm really sorry… But Randy said he's coming back to work again before we get married." –She laughed.

"Uh—Excuse me… But are you with Randy Orton right now?" –Shane asked.

"Uh—Yes… who are you?" –Lizzie asked.

"This is Shane… When did he say he'd be coming back? The story writers want to know."

"Oh I think next week… I don't want him to leave yet but Duty calls… Wait—He wants to talk to you guys." –Lizzie said and they heard shuffling.

"Yo 'sup Zealle? Did you miss me?" –Randy said smugly as John laughed.

"Dream on buddy! She won't miss you a bit if I'm around." –John said

"Shut up… I wasn't asking you… Hey Zealle… you better take care of yourself… I'm sure you don't want John Cena the WWE champ to be shedding tears for you now, right? Trust me it's not a pretty sight." –Randy said. "To Shane who's just there… with the newbie… Merilyn, good evening. I hope Mr. Money ain't bothering you much."

"He ain't. ThankYouVeryMuch." –Merilyn said as Shane chuckled.

"Okay… Zealle if there's a problem… I'll be right there—If that is, Liz won't have me on a leash. Come on Zealle once I get there… John and I will be hunting for Orlando again and make his nose bleed once again."

"Not only that I'll pull his testicles and cut of his groin… He don't need it no more he's gay anyway." –John said as They all laughed.

"Woah harsh." –Shane commented.

"That's rich John! Rich!" –Merilyn said.

"Anyway… We'll be getting in touch. I'll be looking over to my future brother in law first… We still haven't figured who could be that guy… But we have a haunch that it might be just a robber." –Randy said.

"Well good luck then… Pull his panties off if he comes again… that coward… using knives, have he seen us bleeding but still ready to fight with bare hands?" –John said while chuckling a bit. "Water Z?" Chizealle nodded.

Then John gave the water to Chizealle just about when she was about to drink it, Randy spoke up.

With one look in your eyes girl I can see the truth behind matters 

_**Just looking at each other**_

_**We're already talking in that manner**_

_**Oh can't you see?**_

_**Your mesmerizing beauty**_

_**Just makes me sigh how lucky I am**_

_**That you're with a loser like me**_

"Zealle? Are you going to drink some water?! Don't you dare!" –Randy said as all exclaimed "Why?!"

"Nothing just kidding around." –Randy said and said his goodbye. Chizealle drank the glass of water till the last drop and felt sleepy.

"Babygirl's sleepy? Well then go to sleep Z…" –John said and fixed her to bed.

Watching you like it's never gonna happen 

_**It hurts me badly girl all of a sudden**_

_**I want more, I want you**_

_**I am in great need, need of you**_

She laid there peacefully as the 3 has small talks and Merilyn and Shane finally left. John then started eating anticipating if Chizealle would have enough energy to return 'I love you' to him tomorrow.

I'll wake up tomorrow with you by my side 

_**I'll never let you go never in my entire life**_

_**I'll caress your face tell you that I love you**_

_**And still can't believe that you're in love with a loser like me**_

**A/N: This is sort of a short chapter but anyway, I would like to thank all of my reviewers… And I would like to inform you that it's already 11:30pm so I need some sleep. BTW, I was EMO the other day so I wrote a song about… A lover but a loser?? So like there it is in bold italic letters… except for the first stanza it came from the song Baby I will wait for you sung by Eliott Yamin… Toodles!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**VERACRUZORTONGAL- I don't know what's verita serum or whatever serum you are talking about… One thing is for sure though, Chizealle is not stealing your bestfriend... haha I know I just updated now, and I think you know the reason why I'm preoccupied haha… Anyway thanks for the review even if you were studying! Muchas Gracias! wahahah really, I appreciate it.**

**LIN-LYNN35-Yeah! Why didn't you read the last part? Shane has eyes but you have new glasses and still blind! Haha… I still love the word panda bear… it's so cute… anyway just so you know… The last part said. "The war isn't over, it's just beginning." So sink it all in and understand what it means! Haha… peace my dear sister… ü**

**XXBXX- I'm glad you loved it! It's okay… what's important that you've already reviewed so all you gotta do is review again! Yeay! I hope this update was okay although it was shorter than the previous one.**

**SKY-QUEEN3- Thanks for the awesome review! I'm glad you found it cool! Hahah… Hope this update was okay too even though it was shorter haha… I promise to make it longer next time!**


	23. Hey there Big Brother

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any WWE superstars… Only my OC's 

**A/N: CHAPTEAH 23!!! My utmost gratitude to all of you especially the readers too! Even though I remind you over a gazillion times to review after reading by pressing that tiny little purple button and type a word or a sentence telling how was the update right right?? Ain't that just super magnificent doooper easy? Well let me remind you again READ AND REVIEW! **

"Anyway… We'll be getting in touch. I'll be looking over to my future brother in law first… We still haven't figured who could be that guy… But we have a haunch that it might be just a robber." –Randy said.

"Well good luck then… Pull his panties off if he comes again… that coward… using knives, have he seen us bleeding but still ready to fight with bare hands?" –John said while chuckling a bit. "Water Z?" Chizealle nodded.

Then John gave the water to Chizealle. Just about when the rim of the glass was on her lips, Randy spoke up.

With one look in your eyes girl I can see the truth behind matters 

_**Just looking at each other**_

_**We're already talking in that manner**_

_**Oh can't you see?**_

_**Your mesmerizing beauty**_

_**Just makes me sigh how lucky I am**_

_**That you're with a loser like me**_

"Zealle? Are you going to drink some water?! Don't you dare!" –Randy said as all exclaimed "Why?!"

"Nothing just kidding around." –Randy said and said his goodbye. Chizealle drank the glass of water till the last drop and felt sleepy.

"Babygirl's sleepy? Well then go to sleep Z…" –John said and fixed her to bed.

Watching you like it's never gonna happen 

_**It hurts me badly girl all of a sudden**_

_**I want more, I want you**_

_**I am in great need, need of you**_

She lay there peacefully as the 3 had small talks and Merilyn and Shane finally left. John then started eating anticipating if Chizealle would have enough energy to return 'I love you' to him tomorrow.

I'll wake up tomorrow with you by my side 

_**I'll never let you go never in my entire life**_

_**I'll caress your face, tell you that I love you**_

_**And still can't believe that you're in love with a loser like me**_

Morning arrives and John was the first to wake up. He opened the curtains and looked at the peaceful figure lying on the bed. He pulled a chair and stared at Chizealle. A small smile silently crept on his face. He caressed her face and kissed her lovingly.

But then she didn't move a muscle.

John knew that every time he kissed her whenever she was still asleep, she would feel it and wake up to him with a sweet smile on her face. But today it was different; her pale face came back on her face without even moving to his touch.

The anticipation died. Soon after, replaced with panic.

He stood up and checked her pulse. There was nothing, none, zero, and nada. He pressed the button near the side table and a few seconds later; the doctor with his 2 nurses came rushing in checking on her. Everything was so fast like a tornado sweeping the room with John feeling that all of this was just a plain delusion.

He woke up from his thoughts when the doctor stood in front of him. The doctor told him what happened but suddenly he felt deaf, he didn't understand what he was saying. Too late, the doctor was just walking away.

Woken by his right senses, he snapped out and caught up with the doctor who's already walking in the corridor. He pulled his arm to get his attention.

"Sorry Doc, what were you saying?" –John said as he let go of the doctor's arm.

"Oh… Ms. Hilton would be transferred to the ICU, She's on a critical condition and unconscious at the moment. We will be looking into this matter first because we do not know the cause of it just yet." –The doctor said as John nodded and they parted ways. John came back to the room and saw the nurses detaching wires and getting the bed ready to be pulled out of the room. He took one last look at his loved one, got the blanket and covered her body up to her neck.

"Take care of her." –He told the nurses.

"We will don't worry Mr. Hilton." –The blonde nurse said. John raised a brow and thought to himself. _"Mr. Hilton?"_

"Uh—I ain't a Hilton." –John said.

"Oh… Sorry, I thought you were her husband…" –The blonde nurse replied with a smile and gently pulled out the rolling bed from the room. "Excuse me." And John just made way and followed them wherever they took Chizealle.

ICU, it read in big bold black letters on the sign above the pale blue double doors.

"Sorry dear… Only the patients are allowed inside. But there is a specified visiting time where you could approach the patients inside but only one at a time." –The older nurse said as she pushed the bed inside. John was left outside thinking. _"What could've possibly caused her to be like this?"_

John walked back through the corridor ready to leave. But then he remembered to take his Las Vegas map that was left in the room. He walked inside and pulled the drawer from the side table where he last kept it. When his gaze looked upon the table he saw the empty glass just standing there waiting to be refilled.

FLASHBACK 

"_Anyway… We'll be getting in touch. I'll be looking over to my future brother in law first… We still haven't figured who could be that guy… But we have a haunch that it might be just a robber." –Randy said._

"_Well good luck then… Pull his panties off if he comes again… that coward… using knives, have he seen us bleeding but still ready to fight with bare hands?" –John said while chuckling a bit. "Water Z?" Chizealle nodded._

Then John gave the water to Chizealle. Just about when the rim of the glass was on her lips, Randy spoke up.

"_Zealle? Are you going to drink some water?! Don't you dare!" –Randy said as all exclaimed "Why?!"_

"_Nothing just kidding around." –Randy said and said his goodbye. Chizealle drank the glass of water till the last drop and felt sleepy._

"_Babygirl's sleepy? Well then go to sleep Z…" –John said and fixed her to bed. _

END OF FLASHBACK 

He stood there astonished. He got the map and just held it in his hands. _"The water… It was poisoned."_ He thought as he looked at the glass with prolly' 3 more drops of water left. Then he realized something. _That phony doctor came back… He caused this… And even caused me to believe that it was only water… It's all my fault… How could I?!" _He got mad at himself and went out to the reception to call on to Dr. McAllen.

"Hi, may I help you?" –The receptionist asked.

"I'm looking for doctor McAllen." –John said.

"Wait a minute." –The receptionist said and typed some things on the computer. "Doctor Rudolph McAllen the Psychiatrist?"

"Uh—Yeah."

"He's on a break he'll be back later… About 2 hours from now." –The receptionist said.

"Oh okay. Thanks." –John said and walked away. He passed by the canteen and saw the same white coat that Dr. McAllen was wearing last night. He went inside and observed. He saw the nametag on the left pocket of his coat. It said 'Rudolph McAllen. PHD, Psychiatry.' He went to the table across where Dr. McAllen was eating.

He looked at the face and nowhere did his Physical features match the man of last night. Then an idea popped into his mind.

"That Orlando dude might… He just might have hired someone to pull the trick and the guy just used this doctor's coat as a disguise." –He thought. "But then again… I might be just accusing him."

He walked in deep thought around the hospital wondering what he'll be doing. Then he decided to go back to the ICU. He sat outside on the waiting bench and stared at his palms. Then the doctor came out of the double doors and saw him.

"Excuse me… Are you the one who talked to me earlier?" –The doctor said.

"Uh yeah… what's her condition?" –John asked.

"She's still unconscious but a part of her brain, specifically the cerebrum of her brain is a bit damaged because of drugging. We found cocaine powder again." –The doctor explained. "This may be personal, but is somebody trying to kill her? Because this stuff can really harm her."

"Not that I know of Doc." –John lied. "I have a question… Is cocaine soluble to water?"

"Yes… Actually it is… Because of its crystalline formation, when you dilute the substance into water it couldn't be seen unless you would use a microscope that is." –The doctor said.

"Okay…"

"Why?"

"She drank a glass of water last night before she slept. The thing is, I went downstairs for a moment and I don't know where that glass came from."-John stated

"Then… thank you for that valuable information… We might just have found the solution to this problem…. Wait a minute." –The doctor said and he went inside the ICU. John just waited outside.

FAST FORWARD, 3 days later Chizealle finally woke up from her deep slumber. The doctors have found a way to revive her. She was then moved back to a room and John was there, waiting for her to wake up once again. All her close friends were there. Merilyn, Shane, Randy, Lizzie, Maria, Mickie and John. They were all there in the room anticipating her. Her eyes fluttered open and she was surprised to see all the people! She screamed and everyone got startled. They all went out of the room at once like little mice scampering away.

"What the fuck happened?" –Randy asked.

"What was that?!" –Shane asked with wide eyes.

"She screams louder than Melina!" –Maria said.

"Wait… we have to… " –John thought for a moment.

"John… since you are the one who spent much time with her here… You go and enter first." –Lizzie said as John nodded. But before he can even hold on to the knob a nurse came running down the corridor.

"Mr. Cena!" –She said and john stopped and looked at her.

"Does she want an autograph coz this is a bad time for that…" –Mickie whispered as Merilyn laughed.

"Yes?" –John said

"The doctor wanted to tell you that Ms. Hilton is currently experiencing temporary amnesia. There is no exact date when everything will be back to normal. You need to take things for her lightly for some time." –The nurse said.

"Oh. Thank you."

"That would be all." –The nurse said and walked away.

"Okay now what?" –John said with his hands on his hips as he faced them.

"Think of something… you're good with alibi's…" –Lizzie said as she pushed John towards the door.

"Yeah okay." –John said and entered the room. Chizealle faced him with a scared look on her face. It burned his heart that she forgot about him.

"Qui que tu? (Who are you?)"-Chizealle asked in French

"Oh jeez… Uhm… Zealle, I don't understand French." –John said

"Oh, who are you?"

"Zealle… I'm your—uh—brother… John remember?" –John lied.

"Brother? I don't remember anything… Who am I? What am I doing here? Why were there lots of people here?" –Chizealle asked.

"Zealle, first of all I need you to trust Me." –John said as he sat on the edge of Chizealle's bed.

"Okay…"

"Your name is Zealle Cena. You are in a hospital because of a car accident. And now you couldn't remember much of anything." –John explained slowly.

"Oh… and the people are my friends?" –Zealle asked.

"Yes… wait… I'll call them." –John said and stood up. He went to the door and asked all of them to enter. One by one they all fit inside the room.

"Crowded." –Chizealle said with a smile.

"Zealle… This is Lizzie, your bestfriend, she's French and she's the one who taught you how to speak French." –John said as Chizealle looked at Lizzie.

"I remember your face… But I don't really recall who you are." –Chizealle said as Lizzie just gave a faint smile.

"This is Randy… now he is my bestfriend and he's the fiancé of Lizzie." –John said.

"Nice." –Chizealle said and smiled.

"The others… are your friends…"-John said as Chizealle looked around her.

"What is John to her?" –Shane whispered to Merilyn.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon." –Merilyn said.

"Big brother right? Can I call you JC? For John Cena? It's cute… Where're our parents?"-Chizealle asked innocently.

"Uhm, we don't have them here anymore…" –John lied again.

"Oh… that's sad." –Chizealle said. "Okay so… I want to know your names…" And they said their names one at a time for Chizealle to sink it all in.

"Where do I work?" –Chizealle asked.

"In the WWE!" –John said.

"What's that?"

"Ooh… you're so lucky my father isn't here right now… If he was… God knows what he's gonna do to you regardless of your condition." –Shane said as he looked at Chizealle. "You're a Diva."

"Ne pas avoir d'idée (I have no idea)" –Chizealle said.

"What did she say?" –John asked Lizzie.

"She has no idea what you guys are talking about." –Lizzie said.

"You are a female wrestler Zealle… you will come home with me to Florida first okay? Then if you're briefed of important stuff already, you can go back to work. But first, you need to get out of here." –John said.

"Okay then JC." –Chizealle said with a smile. "Hey JC… how come I don't look like you?"

"I don't know you ask our parents." –John said, _"That was a close one."_

Then Chizealle's doctor came in with a nurse. The nurse pulled out a clipboard and started scribbling things. The doctor smiled at everyone and greeted them before checking up on Chizealle.

"Ms. Hil—"

"EHEM." –John cleared his throat. "That's Ms. Cena, I'm his brother right doc?"

"Oh… Ms. Cena, you are cleared to get out of this hospital later at 3pm… get well soon!" –The doctor cheerfully said.

"Thank you doctor… what a beautiful chocolate man!" –Chizealle commented as the Divas giggled.

"Thank you for calling me a chocolate." –He smiled and actually he wasn't insulted he even felt flattered. Then he went out with the nurse once again.

"Hear that? You're gonna get out of this joint!" –John said as Chizealle laughed.

"It's the joint baby, gotta make it loud…" –Merilyn rapped imitating John.

"So let me hear some noise from the crowd!" –John continued his rap song while Chizealle sat there clueless.

"Don't worry Hun… John would explain every single thing and detail to you about your life." –Lizzie reassured her.

**A/N: Well then I hope how things ended here… I added a little twist to the story to make it a bit more exciting! So just keep on reviewing and I'll keep updating so you'll know the whole thing… It's 1:30am here in the Philippines so… I gotta jet. I want to update all my stories as much as possible but I don't have time to… Lots of school work and there are a lot of things on my mind right now… I'm a bit depressed and sad that's all… But nothing to worry! The sweetcandyfun who is so hyper all the time is still here! BTW, if you want your story to be part of my c2 just tell me okay? I'll do my best and add you up.**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**GA-FAN-DESIRE- I really really appreciate your comment! You gave me additional knowledge about vodka! Thank you! I might just use that here… And of course, that's going to be because of you! It's okay to yak! I'm getting a lot from it! Hahah… till your next review! I'll be waiting! Thanks for the most awesome and smashing review!**

**GURL42069-Yes… sadly she did drink that contaminated water… But everything is resolved now except for the lying part of John… hope to hear more from you again! Thanks for the review!**

**LIN-LYNN35-I got my new glasses today and they're oh so magnificent! I look like some extra terrestrial girl of some sort… so silver-y… Anyway thanks for the review cuz! When you have a problem, bee-bee is always here… or better yet… the annoying lazy panda bear is always there. Haha**

**SKY-QUEEN3- Running out of words to say? That's a-ok with me! As long as I see a review! And for everyone's sake as you said, I'm still keeping it running despite the most hectic schedule… I delayed the update a little bit coz of the lack of time… I hope you enjoyed the update though!**

**VERACRUZORTONGAL-Okay so now you're Italian? Well then mi amiga… we are both busy people but I know we could cope up with it… Unless, I would die now, Haha… just kidding… Anyway, keep healthy RKO Princess… or I would tell Randy Dandy Notebook! Haha… Hope you liked the update… **

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun ü**


	24. Comin back?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any WWE superstars. And that's final.**

**A/N: CHAPTER 24!!! Okay… this story is going well so far… I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long for this update. I got on hiatus for like a month or so… so yeah… Hope ya'll enjoy! READ AND REVIEW okay! Click the little purple down there! Yeay!**

Then Chizealle's doctor came in with a nurse. The nurse pulled out a clipboard and started scribbling things. The doctor smiled at everyone and greeted them before checking up on Chizealle.

"Ms. Hil—"

"EHEM." –John cleared his throat. "That's Ms. Cena, I'm his brother right doc?"

"Oh… Ms. Cena, you are cleared to get out of this hospital later at 3pm… get well soon!" –The doctor cheerfully said.

"Thank you doctor… what a beautiful chocolate man!" –Chizealle commented as the Divas giggled.

"Thank you for calling me a chocolate." –He smiled and actually he wasn't insulted he even felt flattered. Then he went out with the nurse once again.

"Hear that? You're gonna get out of this joint!" –John said as Chizealle laughed.

"It's the joint baby, gotta make it loud…" –Merilyn rapped imitating John.

"So let me hear some noise from the crowd!" –John continued his rap song while Chizealle sat there clueless.

"Don't worry Hun… John would explain every single thing and detail to you about your life." –Lizzie reassured her.

Then 3:00 came fast. Chizealle was ready to go. John fixed all her things up, Lizzie helped Zealle to change and Divas were all just anticipating and rejoicing for her seemingly successful recovery. John then drove them all to his house at Tampa, Florida. He fixed the guest room and placed her things there.

"Hey Z… You ok?" –John said as he went down the staircase.

"Yeah JC… but I still have a lot of questions in my mind." –Zealle answered.

"I hate to break it to you but we need to go. Vince is requesting for us all." –Shane said as he flipped his phone off.

"VINCE IS A KILLJOY!!!" –Merilyn grunted.

"Okay now… Zealle… Let's see if you learned something today." –Maria said.

"Uhm… alright?"

"First question, who is John?" –Mickie asked.

"John is my brother, the guy standing right there. He's a WWE wrestler and he's currently the WWE champion." –Zealle dictated.

"Very good! Applause." –Merilyn said as she giggled and clapped her hands.

"Second question, what is the WWE?" –Maria asked.

"WWE stands for World Wrestling Entertainment… It's a wrestling federation, consisting of male wrestlers and divas. Such as, you, Mickie, Merilyn and moi (me)." –Zealle said.

"Good… good… it's like you recorded everything they said." –Lizzie said and laughed.

"Third and last question for the day. Who is a KILLJOY?" –Randy asked.

"Vince."

"And who is Vince?" –Lizzie asked.

"Him." –Zealle answered as she pointed at Shane.

"WRONG! W-R-O-N-G WRONG!!!" –Merilyn exasperated.

"Strike one!" –John said as he laughed to his content.

"Close… But not really." –Lizzie said with a smile.

"Shane's just a pawn of the king." –John commented.

"LET THY EAT KING!" –Merilyn said.

"Chess…" –Zealle said. "I remember Chess!"

"That's great Z." –John said.

"Seriously guys… My father is the one who's gonna eat me if we'll not be going in a few seconds." –Shane said as he looked at his watch.

"But you have to rest too Shane… You are not a machine." –Maria said.

"I second demotion." –Mickie said.

"3rd." –Merilyn said.

"But still…" –Shane insisted.

"Oh. Alright alright. Going going…"-Merilyn said as all those required headed for the door.

"Hey Shane-O!" –John said.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Dad-O the good news aight?" –John reminded.

"Sure… no problem." –Shane said as Mickie, Maria, Merilyn and him all left.

"So there's only 4 of us now." –Randy said.

"JC. Come sit." –Zealle said as she patted the space on the couch beside her. John obliged.

"So…"

"I have questions… a lot of them… and I hope you could answer them." –Zealle said.

"Shoot." –Randy said.

"First, why can I speak French and John can't?" –Zealle asked.

"Dear… before your parents died, they got separated. Your mom was a French and your dad was American." –Lizzie lied.

"So I went back to France while John stayed here?"

"Wee. (Yes)" –Lizzie said.

"JC… Did I have any boyfriends?" –Zealle asked.

"Yes you did. You had a few." –John said still trying to regain his composure. He really got hurt when the woman he loved the most couldn't even remember him.

"Where are they now?"

"_Prolly dead. Because if not, I'll be killing them."_ -John thought. "I don't know." –He said instead.

"Oh… do I have one at the present?" –She asked. John became so uneasy that he had to excuse himself first.

"Uh-Please excuse me, I'll be going to the bathroom… just a minute." –He said and walked away.

"Randy… right? That's your name? Randy?" –Zealle asked.

"Yes…that's my name." –Randy said with a smile.

"You are Lizzie's fiancé? Since when?" –Zealle asked her hundredth question.

"A month ago." –Randy replied smoothly.

"Ooh… Can I be the maid of Honor?"-Zealle asked excited, make that a hundred and one.

"Of course…" –Lizzie answered.

"JC! When are you going to get married?"-Zealle asked as she saw John coming back from the bathroom.

"Actually… I don't have plans to get married." –John said as Lizzie stared at him.

"What?! Why not?!" –Zealle was utterly surprised.

"Randy… Lizzie… you two want to stay for dinner?" –John changed the subject and the two immediately noticed and brushed Zealle's question off.

"We have plans for today." –Randy said.

"So that means we have to go." –Lizzie said as they stood up.

"Going already?" –Zealle whined like a little girl. "But I still want to talk to you guys."

"We'll talk soon dear." –Lizzie said as they went out the door. Randy held the door for her and they went off. Inside the car, little did Randy know, Lizzie let a small tear slip her eye. She hated seeing her bestfriend like this, acting like she was just born yesterday, oblivious to what's going on around her.

John fixed the couches a little bit as Zealle eased herself on one of them. John thought he was free of her questions and her queries, but today was just day one. A lot more will be coming their way, as the days will pass. Zealle stood up and went to the kitchen; she got a glass and drank some water. John's bright blue orbs followed her slender figure. He wanted her so much and this was just the kind of pain and hurt that can make a big strong man, vulnerable and weak.

"Joooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnn!!!" –Zealle screamed as she accidentally threw the glass of water on the floor.

"What the—" –John murmured as he ran to Zealle. "What happened?" –John asked as he saw Zealle's facial reaction like she just saw a serial killer in the house.

"There was a huge… huge…" –Zealle was panting.

"HUGE WHAT?!" –John became more worried.

"Dick outside the window!" –Zealle said as his eyes widened. "It's not THAT huge but still!"

"WHAT?! WHERE? WHEN? BUT HOW?!" –John was confused and he looked at the window. He saw his neighbor, drunk and tipsy taking a dip in John's pool, completely naked. "What the fuck is he doing?!"

"I don't know… go and ask him big bro." –Zealle said and laughed.

"Yeah… I think I better do that."-John said as he shook his head. He went outside, taking little steps peeking at the man submerged in his pool. John reached his destination and called the man's attention. He squatted on the damp floor and extended his hand to tap the man's shoulder. "Yo man!"

"And what do you want?!" –The man said angrily to John as he floated himself to the surface of the pool.

"_Man, the hell your breath stink… what liquor have you been drinking?! URINE?!" _–John stood up and went a little bit further from him. "You know, you're swimming naked."

"So what? Why do you care anyways? Are you gay?" –The man said frustrated.

"Do I look gay to you?" –John said with a raised brow. "Look here and Listen, pal. You are hell drunk, breath stinks and swimming naked in MY POOL!"

"What? You be kidding me… I'm in my own house's Pool."-The man said grammarless.

"Mister, you gotta get outta here before I kick you out myself!" –John said

"I'm not going to get of my own house, I may be drunk but I'm ARE not stupid!"

"Nice… speak to me when you get a cup of hot water. You are too much hard to comprehend. OUT NOW!" –John screamed in front of his face.

"Huh?" –The man said and was starting to pass out. John pulled him out of the pool and got a big chunk of wood in the nearby bush. He went back to where the man was lying on the floor and John was ready to strike him. "Don't hit me!!!"-He screamed.

"I won't hit you if you scram now." –John said with a deep voice but still a smile remained on his face. The man barely managing to stand up with his two feet ran away and eventually back to his own house. John let out a laugh and shook his head. He threw the chunk of wood back into the bush and went back to the house.

"JC!" –Chizealle uttered in surprise as she saw John enter the room. "What happened?"

"He was drunk and didn't know what he was doing." –John said with a smile.

"Seems you had fun." –Zealle said with a smile. "So was his…"

"What, big you ask?" –John asked with his hands on his waist as Chizealle nodded with a green smile. "Might be but it's not going to get bigger than mine!" –John bragged laughing as Chizealle's face became distorted.

"Yuck." -Zealle blurted as she stuck her tongue out. John felt a needle just poking him in the middle of his chest. He wasn't sure why, but one simple word got him hurt again.

"Unexpected reaction…"-John said with a fake smile as he went out of the room.

Several days went by, John and Zealle were talking like real brothers and sisters. But anyone who would see them outside of their humble abode would definitely think they're a couple because they really don't look alike. Zealle would always ask John about her past boyfriends but John just couldn't answer that simple question. His gut can't take it to make up some stories of her with other men, whether make up or not.

But also, during his time with her, he had managed to stealthily contact agents to look into what happened to Zealle nearly two months ago. But sadly, up to now, the agent, Mr. Walberg, hasn't given anything to John yet or any leads to that extent.

John received then a phone call. But it wasn't the call he was expecting.

It was Mr. McMahon; He pleaded John to go back to work. He is in great need for ratings to promote the upcoming Wrestle Mania. John wasn't sure if he was going to say yes. For sure, he clearly missed the work in the ring. He wasn't the home guy type, but for the love for his life, he was willing to do anything.

John took a few glances on Chizealle who was quietly reading a book while he was entertaining the phone call.

"Vince, I would be glad to be in service for the WWE again… But you know what situation I am in right now." –John said.

"Give time to think it over John… I mean you would lose all that opportunities for a mere girl?"-Vince said

"Vince you know I don't roll that way."

"Roll? What roll? What way?" –Vince was confused.

"I won't leave her for no matter. I promised her she'll be going back to work as soon as she's well informed again. But I can't take the risk. What if the unknown guy comes back? I might really lose her this time and I will not take that in." –John explained as he stepped out of the balcony.

"I'll give you deal John. Come back for next week's show and I'll let Ms. Hilton work again, provided that you make her well informed. If you don't like taking risks, same here, I can't take the risk that she'll tell the fans that she has forgotten a lot of things because of some injury. The fans might think this company has no responsibilities to protect. I can't risk the name of this company." –Vince said.

"I'll think about it Vince, I promise." –John said as they hung up. John went back inside the room. Chizealle was still engrossed in the book.

"What are you reading Z?"

"I'm reading 'A Mistake'… It's so cool… I'm getting hyped up with this story." –Zealle said as she pulled her legs to the chair and still kept reading.

"Who's the author?"

"Sweetcandyfun. Cute name don't you think?"-Zealle commented as she took a chocolate chip cookie and bit on it while still reading the book.

"Oh… what is it about?" –John got curious

"About a boyish girl who became bestfriends with a high school quarterback secretly falling in love and that…"

"Oh… I was wondering… I you would like to—"

"JC! Look at this quote she made… 'Life isn't worth living without taking a risk or two.' That's just so true! I bet you wouldn't be so famous right now if you didn't take those risks in the past right?" –Zealle said cheerfully as John just realized something.

**A/n: This chapter is over… I promise, I'll be updating sooner for my readers sake… HEY GUYS!!! I hope you liked the update! I'm so sorry I made ya'll wait too long! You see, besides from all my problems… I got sick and I needed some rest… And all the blah that the doctor said. But now I'm back and I'll try my best to be back in action! BTW, the story that is being read by Zealle, yes I'm making a new fic to make up for all the lost time here… I'll be posting it as soon as I finish one of my stories! Just promoting it now! LOLers! And now for the review reply!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**SKY-QUEEN3- It's getting odd but cool… Is that positive? I hope it is! Well after a few more chapters… you'll be able to understand where this is finally going! Thanks for reviewing! I owe you so much! ******

**XXBXX- No worries dear… It's alright… But then it is my turn to apologize now, sorry for the overly late update… explanation above… Now, what if she falls with someone else… You'll just have to wait and see what happens next. **

**LIN-LYNN35-Thanks for the compliment on my glasses… Here's the update that you've been waiting on for so long… You know my reasons girl so keep reading! Much love**

**CIAO**

**sweetcandyfun ü**


	25. I hate to break it to you but

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any WWE superstars. And that's final.**

**A/N: CHAPTER 25!!! I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long for this update. I suddenly sucked at updating. So yeah… Hope ya'll enjoy! READ AND REVIEW okay! Click the little purple down there! Yeay!**

"What are you reading Z?"

"I'm reading 'A Mistake'… It's so cool… I'm getting hyped up with this story." –Zealle said as she pulled her legs to the chair and still kept reading.

"Who's the author?"

"Sweetcandyfun. Cute name don't you think?"-Zealle commented as she took a chocolate chip cookie and bit on it while still reading the book.

"Oh… what is it about?" –John got curious

"About a boyish girl who became bestfriends with a high school quarterback secretly falling in love and that…"

"Oh… I was wondering… If you would like to—"

"JC! Look at this quote she made… 'Life isn't worth living without taking a risk or two.' That's just so true! I bet you wouldn't be so famous right now if you didn't take those risks in the past right?" –Zealle said cheerfully as John just realized something.

"Z… Do you think you're ready to go back to work?" –John asked.

"Sure! I'm thrilled! I wonder what it's like there." –Zealle said with a smile.

"Okay." –John said with a nod. He picked up his phone and dialed Mr. McMahon.

Just after a day following that phone call, John and Zealle were stationed back to work. The Divas scampered beside Zealle always, making sure that she was well informed of things around her. Randy on the other hand was too busy fixing his wedding arrangements with Lizzie. Merilyn was never out of sight, she always gave Zealle a hand even if it takes too much of her time. Maybe, just maybe, things were a little bit coming out of hand for her.

"Lin. We need to talk" –Shane said as he entered their hotel room. The dreaded words echoed into Merilyn's ear as she was fixing some stuff for Zealle.

"Maybe later Shane… I need to fix the comforters and her clothes for the photo shoot tomorrow… I'm going to bring them over to Zealle." –Merilyn said.

"But we really need to talk. I'm sure it won't take long. Merilyn, we've been having all our conversations only up to this short since Chizealle became Zealle!" –Shane explained.

"You don't understand Shane… I really need to help her. Can't you see how's she's been?" –Merilyn said

"Yes I see how she's been… Pretty well if I say so myself. Come on, John is taking care of her real well. What makes you think she's not okay?" –Shane shot back.

"Shane… What's your problem?" –Merilyn said.

"What do you mean what's my problem—YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!" –Shane shouted

"What do you want? How can I be your problem when I'm not even following you around like a fan girl? I don't even dress awkwardly just so I won't get your attention! You're so hard to understand!" –Merilyn screamed as she picked up comforters and the clothes for Zealle.

"We barely spend time together anymore. All your time is now on Zealle… Come on! Are you just Lesbian having hidden feelings for Zealle?" –Shane said furiously. Merilyn walked right in front of his face and gave him a big slap.

"If you think lending a hand to girl is being Lesbian then might as well read the dictionary once more Mr. Shane Brandon McMahon! Even if I don' spend my time with you, why will I care and why will you care? You're not even my boyfriend!" –Merilyn screamed and stormed of. Shane just stood there and rubbed his face.

"I can't believe how you can be so insensitive." –He murmured and went out of the door and back to his office to continue his work.

With Zealle, their door received 3 knocks from a frustrated Merilyn. Zealle ran to answer the door.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Zealle! I come bearing gifts!" –Merilyn forced a smile.

"Come in, come in." –Zealle said cheerfully as she ran back to her bed. "JOHN! LIN-LYNN IS HERE!"

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute" –Came John's reply.

"So, what are you here for Lin-Lynn?" –Zealle asked as she flipped the clothes.

"I'm here to help you for your photo shoot tomorrow. Oh and here's some blankets to keep you warm."-Merilyn said.

"Oh thanks… You really shouldn't have." –Zealle said as John came out from the bathroom.

"Hey! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Shane or something?" –John said.

"Don't be silly John… Shane and I are just friends… That doesn't mean I have to be with him everyday." –Merilyn said.

"Oh is that right… Just Friends? Okay whatever you say." –John said as his phone began to ring. The name Mr. Walberg came flashing on his phone's screen. "Excuse me, I'll be needing to answer this." He said as he walked to the balcony.

"Lin-Lynn… something is wrong… I can tell it from the way your eyes look tonight." –Zealle said.

"Oh nothing is wrong, except for the fact that Shane called me a freaking Lesbo!" –Merilyn said as Zealle gave her the discriminating eye.

"Tell me what happened." Zealle said as Merilyn shared everything to the fullest detail.

"So there." Merilyn finally said.

"Lin-Lynn… you stupid bitch!" –Zealle said and laughed. "Come on! Could you be that blind?"

"What? What are you talking about?" –Merilyn queried.

"I mean girl, SHANE really likes you… that's why. And don't tell me you don't like him."-Zealle said.

"But that can't possibly be true… If he likes me why would he call me a Lesbian… explain that."

"Can't you see? He's becoming so jealous of me! Just because you want to spend more time with me than with him." –Zealle explained with a smile. "I hate to admit it though but he's right… You have been spending time with me than anyone since I got back. John told me we were tight before because you saved my life from a guy who tried to rape me, but not this close as we are now. I appreciate all the help… but I believe my big bro's help is good enough. Don't neglect yourself because of me."

"Maybe he's right… Maybe I was over reacting." –Merilyn said.

"Now here's the question, do you like him?" –Zealle asked.

"No. I don't like him Zealle."

"WHAT?!"

"I LOVE HIM." –Merilyn said with a smile.

"Alright! Lin-Lynn is in love!" –Zealle cooed.

"But what will I do now?" –Merilyn asked.

"Do what you gotta do… Just like what Mulan says, follow your heart."-Zealle smiled.

"RIGHT." –Merilyn said as she smiled and left the room. John then came back from the balcony.

"Where'd she go?" –John asked.

"She followed her heart." –Zealle answered.

"What?" John was confused.

"I'll explain…" –Zealle said.

"Oh wait…Keep that in mind. I just need to meet someone at the lobby. It is very important. I'll be back in a short while." –John said as he walked out of the door.

Merilyn on the other hand was searching for Shane in their hotel room. They were roommates with separate beds. She didn't find Shane there so she bothered other rooms where other superstars were staying in luck that he might be there. But to no avail, Shane was nowhere to be found. Merilyn then came back to her room and freshened up a little bit. As she was combing her hair while sitting on the bed, she suddenly realized that when Shane is nowhere to be found there is only one place where he can surely be found… THE OFFICE. She fixed her hair to a neat ponytail and went off.

Upon reaching the office, it was already dark. All employees including Shane's secretary have already gone home. Carefully and quietly, she took an empty cup and a teaspoon. She filled it with black coffee and knocked at Shane's door. She came in holding the cup and placing it on a table near the door. Shane looked up in front of the stacked papers and was surprised to see Merilyn there. She was just smiling at him as she faced the door and locked it.

"What are you doing here?" –Shane asked as he was looking at Merilyn while she was walking slowly towards him.

"You said you wanted to talk." Merilyn said as she moved the stack of papers away from the table then sat on top facing Shane. "Don't you want some coffee? You look so tired…"

"I—I was just doing some work… Time is running fast you know." –Shane said, as he didn't took his gaze off her.

"You need to relax Shane… Don't be so stressed… You'll grow old early." Merilyn said as she slipped herself off the table and on top of his lap. She gently caressed his face with her both soft hands.

"Look, Lin-Lynn, I'm sorry for calling you a—"

"Shsshhsshh… Don't speak." –Merilyn said as she held her index finger in the middle of Shane's lips. "You know Shane… I'm sorry too for slapping you earlier… Your face then looked very painful… Let me heal it for you hmm?" Merilyn said as she leaned over and gently kissed Shane on the cheek. She could feel Shane tremble beneath her.

Slowly, but cautiously, she moved her lips to his not taking her gaze off of him as so did he. Shane then got the idea and captured her lips with his and grabbed her by the waist. He was longing for her but never did he knew that she was attracted to him in that manner too. Shane then couldn't control himself as he carried her to on top of the table still having him in between her legs. It was a blissful nigh as their passionate kisses filled each other's anticipation that they never knew of having.

Maybe an hour and a half later, they sat on his couch just catching both of their breaths. Lin-Lynn was tucked protectively under Shane's arm as if saying he would never let her go. Shane then, after recalling the events that took place that night, kissed Merilyn's forehead. Merilyn lifted he chin and looked to Shane with a smile.

"I would just like to tell you that I haven't done that to anyone in my entire life." –Merilyn said.

"What do you mean? You were a—"

"Technically yes, but what I meant was that I never tried seducing anyone before and surprisingly it worked.

"Hell yeah it did." –Shane said. "Look, Merilyn, I know I've called you a Lesbian but you must know that I didn't mean that alright?"

"Yeah of course, especially after tonight. That will never cross your mind." –Merilyn said and smirked. "Oh yeah, Shane?"

"Uh Yeah?"

"Please tell me that this is not a fling… coz if it is, I will die right now." –Merilyn said as Shane chuckled.

"Of course it's not. If it was I wouldn't consider love."-Shane said.

"Consider love?"

"Yes consider love, by now, I hope you know that I've fallen for you right?"

"Well now that you said it… I know."

"Honest to goodness Lin-Lynn, answer me the truth and nothing but." –Shane made sure.

"Alright, alright. Don't sound like a judge in a trial court! " –Merilyn said.

"Do you love me?"

"What do you think Einstein?"-Merilyn said sarcastically.

"Come on! Yes or No."

"With all my heart and Shane. I mean, why would you think I'm wasting my time here with you right now?" –Merilyn said sarcastically yet again.

"Now why do you have to be so feisty all the time?" –Shane said with a smile and a raised brow.

"Because that's who I Am." –Merilyn replied smartly.

"RIGHT."-Shane nodded as she placed a sweet passionate kiss on his lips.

Meanwhile, at the hotel lobby, John met with Mr. Walberg for the latest reports. They sat on the couch talking about what the evidence showed of the drugging of Chizealle Hilton.

"So, what's new?" –John asked as he gave a white envelope containing cash to Mr. Walberg.

"I know who's the suspect." –Mr. Walberg stated while he kept the white envelope.

"Was my haunch correct?"

"Unfortunately yes, but there is more that you need to know. Mr. Orlando Le Blanc is an ex-convict. He was convicted last 1999 for illegal possession of firearms and drug transactions. He trades his drugs with a said Mr. Wong, owner of a drug store in Mississippi." –Mr. Walberg stated while looking at the folders.

"What can I do now?" –John asked fully confused.

"Wait. That's all you need to do now. Here's more of what I learned. Mr. Orlando Le Blanc was not released by the WWE just because of harassing a fellow co-worker, which is you, but also he was released because he failed the drug test. Following this was his arrest then released after 2 years. He met Ms. Hilton after attending an all white fashion party at Paris. They started dating since and moved in her apartment. "

"Mr. Le Blanc never found a job because of his dirty record; therefore, Ms. Hilton was supporting all his needs as she works for a high paying fashion magazine as the designer of featured clothes."

"They were engaged months later, but the ring Orlando gave her was robbed from a jewelry store down town. Also, in order for the police not to catch him, he secretly dated the kernel's daughter who was only 16 years old. There Ms. Hilton saw in her own apartment that Mr. Le Blanc was sexually involved with Ms. Corrine Jenkins."

"I did not dig deeper to Ms. Hilton's background but focused on Mr. Le Blanc's. I found it rather amusing that after ending things between Corrine Jenkins, he went back to Ms. Hilton's office to look for her, but she has unfortunately resigned and applied for another job at a different company."

"A month after that, he declared himself gay as he looked for male models for himself. There comes Brian Kendrick, he's with him and in that incident it has been said that he was an accomplice. It seems that both of them planed this very well. Unfortunately for them, Ms. Hilton did not die right away and substances from the flowers were found as evidence. As for desperate measures, they hired a man to drug her once again disguising as a doctor in the hospital."

"Isn't there anyway for Orlando to go back to jail?" –John asked.

"I believe there is."-Mr. Walberg answered.

**A/N: So here's the end of chapter 25! Don't worry, there's a lot more a head of you… A lot of stuff are still gonna happen and so till we meat again! Ah yes, I know I know, I suck at updates nowadays! Oh well… But I'm trying you know!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**XXBXX- There he told her! I hope this satisfied the long wait! Haha. Thanks for the review!**

**LIN-LYNN35- So, there was stuff here between Merilyn and Shane! Ahah. Hope you like it though, it happened when you least expected it!**

**VERACRUZORTONGAL- Here's the update HOMOVANESUISAPIEN! Hope it was alright! ******

**SKY-QUEEN3- Happy Chinese New Year! And Happy Valentines! Ahaha. Thanks for reviewing I hope this one's a-ok!**

**CIAO**

**Sweetcandyfun ü**


	26. Making love with your brother

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS, EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO, I CAN'T ALWAYS HAVE WHAT I WANT RIGHT?

**A/N: Hey guys! I pre-made this chapter too! I love you all! You've been so kind to me in supporting this story… Chapter 26!!! Keep those reviews coming! ******

"What can I do now?" –John asked fully confused.

"Wait. That's all you need to do now. Here's more of what I learned. Mr. Orlando Le Blanc was not released by the WWE just because of harassing a fellow co-worker, which is you, but also he was released because he failed the drug test. Following this was his arrest then released after 2 years. He met Ms. Hilton after attending an all white fashion party at Paris. They started dating since and moved in her apartment. "

"Mr. Le Blanc never found a job because of his dirty record; therefore, Ms. Hilton was supporting all his needs as she works for a high paying fashion magazine as the designer of featured clothes."

"They were engaged months later, but the ring Orlando gave her was robbed from a jewelry store down town. Also, in order for the police not to catch him, he secretly dated the kernel's daughter who was only 16 years old. There Ms. Hilton saw in her own apartment that Mr. Le Blanc was sexually involved with Ms. Corrine Jenkins."

"I did not dig deeper to Ms. Hilton's background but focused on Mr. Le Blanc's. I found it rather amusing that after ending things between Corrine Jenkins, he went back to Ms. Hilton's office to look for her, but she has unfortunately resigned and applied for another job at a different company."

"A month after that, he declared himself gay as he looked for male models for himself. There comes Brian Kendrick, he's with him and in that incident it has been said that he was an accomplice. It seems that both of them planed this very well. Unfortunately for them, Ms. Hilton did not die right away and substances from the flowers were found as evidence. As for desperate measures, they hired a man to drug her once again disguising as a doctor in the hospital."

"Isn't there any way for Orlando to go back to jail?" –John asked.

"I believe there is."-Mr. Walberg answered.

"Tell me. I will do anything." –John stated with full determination in his voice.

"Anything?" –Mr. Walberg asked.

"Yes."

"You need to look for Orlando and pretend that you like him, that way you'll be able to convince him to tell ALL. Of course, you'll be recording it for strong evidence in court." –Mr. Walberg said.

"WHAT?! I ain't gay man." –John said a little taken a back.

"That's the only way coz he worked pretty clean here." –Mr. Walberg said.

"I will consider it, but in the meantime Mr. Walberg, find other ways alright?" –John asked.

"Oh believe me, I will."

Then the two men parted ways. John immediately pondered on what to do. He rode the elevator back to Chizealle. But as soon as he arrived he saw Chizealle rummaging throughout the room looking for something. John was confused and called out to her but she seemed like she didn't hear him. John ran to her when she almost tripped over a broken glass. She was holding her head, she's in a lot of pain and she needed help.

"Z! What's happening?" –John asked as he carried her bridal style to the bed.

"My head hurts! PAIN! PAIN!" –Zealle screamed helplessly.

"I have to get you to a hospital." –John said as he was opting to carry her again. But she stopped him.

"No! I don't want to go back there! I need some aspirin!" –Zealle yelled stubbornly as she rolled all over the bed.

"But Z!" –John was confused again as he rummaged through the first aid kits and found no aspirin. _"The fuck with this! Where did all the aspirin go when you need 'em!"_

"JOHN!" –Zealle screamed before she passed out.

"FUCK." –John said as he found a tablet for headache but he was too late, Zealle already passed out. A minute later she woke up again screaming in agony. "What the—"

"So many images! What's happening to me?" –Zealle stood up and tried to keep balance. She was starting to tear her clothes off. She then ran to the bathroom and jumped inside the ceramic tub. John ran after her as she was only in her girly sleeveless cotton shirt that served as her brassiere before she goes to bed and a pair of pajama pants that were already torn from the knee. John being confused and all, he tried to open the faucet in the tub to let the water flow.

The cold water touching her skin made her calm down a bit. She submerged herself with the running water as her mind cleared a little bit. Her eyes were closed and her lips were tucked, but John could see her eyeballs moving around as if searching for something. Slowly, John's eyes averted to her slowly breathing chest, in rises up and falls back down trying to normalize her breathing. Then he saw her feet, they were somewhat bleeding from the broken glass she stepped on while racketing around the hotel room. John then took his shirt off and slowly took her feet in his hands. He dampened them with the running water.

Zealle gave out moans as the water stung the wounds a little bit. She still kept her eyes closed trying to catch a glimpse of something that was trying to bug her. John took out the tweezers and slowly plucked the shattered glass from her feet. Zealle was crying, she was sobbing from the pain as once in a while she let out groans and moans.

"Z… I know it hurts but we have to remove these." –John said as she nodded biting her lip, still not opening her eyes.

"JC… PAIN!" –Zealle cried out as she squirmed in the tub. John gave a little more force as he plucked the few remaining shattered glass. After those being removed and placed on a piece of tissue, he carefully threw them away. He helped Zealle to bathe a little bit and removed her clothes.

The intense feelings of seeing her naked again needed a lot of strength to control himself as he changed her into neat and dry clothes. John wrapped her in the bathrobe being rented in the hotel room as he carried her once again to the bed. Finally, Zealle peacefully fell asleep on the comfort of the bed as John cleaned up the mess and commotion inside the room. As soon as he was done, he took a short shower and went to bed.

The next morning, Zealle was the first to wake up as she ordered some coffee to be brought up in room service. She didn't want to go out of the hotel room that day even if she wanted to accompany Merilyn in her photo shoot. John moved a little in the bed and stifled a yawn. He gently stood up and casually went to the bathroom. After taking a leak, he went back to the loving comforts of the bed but remained slightly awake with his eyes closed.

"JC? Are you going back to sleep?" –Zealle asked as she sipped her coffee sitting beside John still in the bathrobe. John was startled and gave a bit of a jump when he realized that Zealle was the first one to wake up this morning.

"What—Are you alright Z?" –John asked as he threw the comforter down the floor.

"I'm fine. Been better." –Zealle answered non-chalantly as she innocently stared at John. "Coffee?"

"Why thanks." –John said as he gulped down the whole cup. Well besides the mug of course. "Zealle, if you're ready you could tell me what happened last night coz you left me so… so distraught"

"Well… JC, I was just peacefully getting ready to go to bed when suddenly my head hurt like hell. I saw pictures… some moving pictures… But I'm not sure if I should discuss them with you." –Zealle said.

"I'm your brother, you trust me right?" –John found it hard to lie.

"Yes…"

"Well?"

"Uhm… Okay, I saw myself walking up on a ramp, like I was a fashion model, but the flowers, you know the flowers they give to the designer? They gave me flowers with a card that read 'to Chizealle'… And a man came up to me and kissed me. I don't know him, but he kissed me and I looked happy."

"Then there was another picture, I was naked, I grabbed a towel and opened the door… I saw beautiful red roses, I sniffed them then I passed out. Then I saw a picture of me kissing a man." –Zealle recalled.

"Oh, is that all?" –John asked.

"No, here's the weirdest part, this was the time when you came in the room looking for me. I saw myself making love with someone. He's big; he was holding me like he never wanted to let go of me… But the funny thing is, I think…" –Zealle trailed as she blushed.

"You think what?" –John was a bit nervous and began to drink some water.

"I saw you're face John, I mean I didn't mean to. But I was actually having erotic sexual intercourse with you. I wasn't disgusted but it made me real confused. Were those images real John? Did I really had sex with you?" –Zealle asked the question, which John dreaded for a long time as he spat the water all over the place.

"I—I'm…" John trailed not knowing what to say. A part of him wants to tell her that everything she saw were flashbacks and she should continue it even though it hurts because that's the only way to get her back to normal, but then another part of him says that he needs to lie again and said those things never happened.

Suddenly, someone entered their room, barging in without knocking or anything. John was happy that someone interrupted their conversation but his relief started to turn into worry when he saw who it was. Candice Michelle walked straight to the room with streaming tears as she ran to Zealle. Zealle with a smile just look at Candice not knowing fully who she was.

"Candice! What are you doing here?" –John asked.

"John, relax. I didn't come here for you. I'm so over you." –Candice said and rolled her eyes as Zealle stifled a giggle. "Chizealle, I'm so sorry about what happened before…"

"Chizealle? Who's that? And Candice, what happened between us before?" –Zealle asked with a smile as Candice was just there still holding her hand.

"She meant Zealle… She just ate cheese that made her thought of It." –John said as he looked at Candice as Zealle gave out a giggle.

"What?"-Candy got confused and turned to Zealle again. "Dear, whatever it is, that you might now or not know that happened between us, please I beg of you, let us forget all about it. I don't want to start any conflict, in fact I want us to be best friends."

"Okay cool."-Zealle answered with the sweetest innocent smile you've ever seen.

"What? Really?! Oh that's great! Let's go shopping with the girls! They've already forgiven me too, so let's go?" –Candy asked as she started to pull Zealle.

"Uh-oh, No way. Zealle can't go shopping yet after what happened last night!" –John sounded like a protective father.

"What? OMG! John! What did you do to her? Did you make her sore?" –Candice said as she giggled.

"What?! NO! It's nothing like that!"-John said

"Yeah, Besides Candice, John and I were talking about something important before you came in." –Zealle said as John's eyes widened.

"You know what, I changed my mind… Z, why don't you go with Candice? A little shopping would be good for you. Here, might as well use my credit card."-John suddenly changed his mind.

"Yes!" –Candice was happy.

"What are you sure?" –Zealle asked.

"Yeah of course, go on now and change. You can't go to the mall wearing you're bathrobe on and stuffed slippers." –John said as he pushed Zealle in the bathroom. _"Whew!"_

"What's the rush John? It seems to me you're avoiding that so called 'conversation' with the so called 'Zealle'." –Candice giggled.

"Tone down! She might hear you." –John said as Candice muttered a soft sorry. "Take care of her for me alright? I don't want you to break this newly earned trust."

"Aye-Aye CAPITAN!" –Candice saluted as she giggled.

**A/N: Yo! So here's the end of chapter 26! I hope you all enjoyed! I'll be updating as soon as I can!** **Tell me what you think aryt? Thanks to all who reviewed for the previous chapter!**

**REVIEW REPLY:**

**XXBXX- I hopt that Orlando would be placed in Jail too… hahah But it's not yet happening. Thanks for the review! Tell me what you think about this one?**

**VERACRUZORTONGAL- So, here's the update! Jail is good… but not yet, John doesn't want to go drastic… JUST YET. Hahah.**

**LIN-LYNN35-yeahp, Lin and Shane got together! Short review reply to a short review! Hahaha. Serves you right.**

**CIAO**

**Sweetcandyfun ü**


End file.
